


Kindling the Fire

by Stefanyeah



Series: The Fire Chronicles [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: A story about dragons, their Riders, friendship, families and enemies.





	1. Teaser Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser, a book cover so to say. This monster of a story is finally finished and ready to be unleashed onto the world. I plan to be posting on Wednesdays and Sundays for now, mostly chapters, but sometimes drawings, because I’ve got a few of those waiting to be released as well.

Now with added progress vid. :p  



	2. Chapter 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a border recon mission more than just a few interlopers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what’s she been doing for the last two years? This, my dearies, _**THIS!**_ You already saw the little teaser, so it doesn’t quite come as a spoiler that this contains dragons.
> 
> It was only meant to be a small story, just something to get out of my system so I can return to that other, gritty story I’ve been working on. But then this little fun project propelled out of proportions and it grew. And then it grew some more. I hope you’ll enjoy the journey just as much as I did. :D
> 
> Also, I have to send many thanks to my beta and pompom girl and lover of a certain fishwife Rider: tamarelmensdorp. Thank you for sticking with me in the process of creation. <3

The moonlight cast a soft light over the barren landscape of the Ember Fields. Their mountains rose high over the full coniferous woodlands of Mauvreland’s borders. Slowly, the trees became sparse until only rocks and a few bushes were to be found. And eventually even those would make way for moss and the black ridges of sleeping craters. Clouds usually covered their peaks, but tonight, the air was clear and crisp.

The voices of nocturnal birds and animals had stopped a while back and Matthew only heard his own steps and the voice in his head once again wondering why mountains would be referred to as _fields_.

"You know the legends. They rose from the embers of the ground's fire," Matthew whispered. "And they're the fields we harvested fire from."

_And don't forget the stones that come tumbling down when they wake. Doesn't sound very nurturing to me, destroying a few villages._

Matthew shrugged, but refrained from an answer. There was light ahead of him. It flickered and he smelled the smoke of burnt meat.

_I could easily get a clear view on them._

Matthew shook his head. „No,“ he whispered. „We're trying not to be found just yet.“

_I could fry them. We're hungry after all._

Matthew bit his lips to stifle his laughter. „Are you trying to make me reveal myself?“ He cowered behind the ridges of a large crater, Ruby Eye, and peered at the flickering fire in the middle of the crater. He saw three people sitting around it. Only an idiot would choose such an easily spotted place as a camp. And only a complete fucking idiot would pick Ruby Eye of all craters this shortly after an earthquake. Matthew could _feel_ the fire beneath his feet bubbling and waiting to break free.

_You complained about being bored and your fingers twitching for a fight. I just want to grant your wish._

Matthew shook his head and left his hiding place to creep towards a rock closer to the group. The smell of food had become stronger and he felt his stomach grumble. Sniggering rung through his thoughts and Matthew grunted. „We should steal their food before doing anything else.“

„You should lift your hands before doing anything else,“ a female voice came from behind Matthew.

Matthew sighed and stood, hands raised to the height of his head. „You could have warned me,“ he muttered as he turned around to face the person that had discovered him.

_You wanted to have some fun, remember?_

Matthew sighed and kept silent. He looked at the sturdy woman that held a spear beneath his nose. Behind her, another woman stood ready with her own spear lifted. They'd pierce a new hole into his nose before he could unclip his glaive, let alone draw his sword.

The woman closest to Matthew lifted her eyebrows as she took in his attire. „My, my, what's this?“ she drawled. „Tightly tied gaiters, woolly poncho and goggles. Have we caught us a little Rider?“

She motioned towards the fire and Matthew walked backwards, his left leg dragging slightly, easily avoiding the stones and rocks with the visions that Asche provided. He stopped before the fire and in the middle of attention.

„You actually might have,“ Matthew said. He let his right hand sink a fraction and two spears almost poked into the holes of his nose.

Shuffling was heard around him as the three people he had spied at the fireplace stood and drew their weapons. Amusement spread through his mind and he sighed. Asche was once again drawing entertainment from situations that could be classified as risky.

„A Rider without his trusty companion,“ the second spear holder stated. „What should we do with you?“

Matthew hummed. If Asche wanted to be entertained, he would entertain her. After all, they did share the same idea of fun, much to the continued grief of their friends, comrades and Marshal.

„I'd suggest surrendering to me,“ Matthew purred and grinned. „Also, you could feed me, sneaking up this bloody mountain on my own was fucking tiring.“

„What about tying you to a stick and roasting you over the campfire instead?“

„That'd be classed as hostile action against the armed forces of Mauvreland. Therefore I'd be forced to fight you with all my might. You wouldn't like that.“

„And what do you want to do against us?“ one of the men next to him asked. Matthew turned his head to look at him. Maybe in his forties, broad sword held with two hands and in a way that showed him as inexperienced. A peasant maybe.

_Only the women look like they survived a few fights. Nothing challenging. Of course, you've yet have to draw any of your weapons._

„Be careful, you could be helpful,“ Matthew muttered over the sniggering in his head.

He glanced at the woman before him. During Matthew’s interaction with her companions, the spear had sunk enough for Matthew to stand a chance of avoiding it. He let himself fall to his knees and as expected, both spears avoided his head just by a few inches.

Matthew reached down with his right hand and unclipped the strap holding the glaive against his back. His fingers tightened around the smooth shaft and he pulled it forward and thrust it up in one movement.

Spears and swords clattered against it and Matthew chuckled. „Do you surrender?“

„Are you taking the piss?“ the peasant roared. „What could you possibly do against us?“

„Is that a challenge?“ Matthew cooed. He grinned. He had been told quite often by his friends that grinning like this during or before battle was unsettling, but he couldn’t help it. The thrill of a challenge was just too… well, _thrilling_.

He moved the glaive into a horizontal position above his head and pushed the weapons of his attackers up while pushing himself into a standing position. With the moment of surprise still on his side, Matthew thrust the butt of the glaive into the ground and pushed himself into the air and against the woman that had taken the lead.

His legs collided with her chest and even as she stumbled backwards, Matthew kicked her weapon away and used his glaive to turn towards the remaining group. He twisted his weapon around to hook the head into the other spear and yanked it down, breaking the attacker’s weapon before pulling it out of her hands.

Matthew jumped back and drew his falcata, a curved short sword with a hooked hilt reminiscent of a dragon tail curled around his fist. He held it with his right hand so it rested at a right angle against the glaive’s pole.

„I repeat my earlier questions, and I urge you to use your useless ickle brains before answering,“ Matthew stated. „Did you voice a challenge towards me earlier?“

The men looked down at the defeated women. They looked back at Matthew and shook their heads.

Matthew motioned with the falcata at the men's swords. They looked down again at the leading woman who jerked her head sideways. It still took them a few more glances at their leader and Matthew, as well as an exasperated sigh before the three swords were sent flying.

„I guess that answers my other question concerning your surrender,“ Matthew stated and let his weapons dip down a fraction. „Now that you’ve attacked the border guards, prey tell, why did you violate our borders?“

The leader shifted backwards and slowly stood, keeping eye contact with Matthew. „We tried to escape. There’s…“ she swallowed before setting her lips in a straight line. „There’s a Numen wreaking havoc on our lands.“

Matthew raised an eyebrow.

_Numina are legends. If they ever existed, they’ve become extinct a long time ago._

„I know,“ Matthew whispered. He glanced up at the night sky before looking back at his captives. „Let’s pretend for a moment that I believe you. It still does not explain your attack on me.“

„We didn’t know who you were,“ the second woman hissed. „You were sneaking up on us. You could have been a bandit.“

Matthew snorted. „You quickly recognised me as a Rider.“

„You’re on your own!“ one of the peasants shouted. „I still don’t believe you’re a Rider. You could still be a defector!“

Matthew sighed and shook his head. This whole incident was becoming tiresome. He had been excited by the prospect of a fight. After a week of patrolling and picking up peasants, he and Asche had started to get restless; much to the chagrin of the squad. The other Riders and even the infantry and mounted guards had started avoiding the pair in fear of ending up in a quarrel.

„Either way, someone who gets paid a shitload more than me will decide about you now,“ Matthew grunted and motioned towards the path he had come up from. „Guess you’ll just be sent back like the others before you.“

„I’m not going back to that hell!“ one of the peasants screamed. He turned and ran towards the border.

„If you burn his legs, _you_ are going to carry him!“ Matthew shouted without turning around.

He heard the familiar sound of leather pushing through air as Asche rose from her hiding point. He saw the look of sudden realisation and fear on the escapee’s face through her eyes.

_Spoilsport!_

The group before him stared at the black dragon that loomed like a dark shadow behind Matthew. „I never said I was on my own, did I?“ Matthew purred. „Black dragons are excellent at hiding at night.“

Another sound filled the air, gentle at first, but quickly rising in volume. The peasants screamed and threw themselves to the ground.

 _Something is coming over the mountains,_ Asche made herself known, her voice trembling in Matthew’s mind. She looked up into the sky and Matthew turned to look in the same direction.

A dark shadow advanced and passed over them quickly, the sound of leather moving through air coming and going and leaving a strong gust of wind behind.

Matthew and Asche stared after it.

It was huge. Really huge. Really _fucking_ huge. The talons alone were longer than Asche's head. Purple eyes gleamed in the moonlight, but didn’t even look down at the group staring up.

„A Numen,“ Matthew whispered as his hands started to tremble. „A bloody Dragon Numen…“


	3. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more Riders are introduced

Dominic walked through the corridor of the Amberburg headquarters towards Christopher's office. During this season, this place was buzzing with young folks. They had come from all of Mauvreland and some surrounding countries to be accepted into the circle of Dragon Riders.

Some would be accepted straight away, more would be sent home to either learn how to properly connect with their dragon and to return another year or live as a peasant or merchant or even as a mercenary.

Whispering followed Dominic's way and he sighed. There was a reason why Matt always buggered off to reconnaissance missions during summer. If this attention paid to them was too much even for Dominic, Matt and Asche would end up blowing the whole place up. Especially with the kind of schizo attention that little bastard would receive.

Matt’s dragon wasn’t golden like Dominic's Aurus; or as big and strong as that of Matt's cousin Christopher. Asche was small and of the colour of coal and the insides of her wings and eyes had the colour of ashes. She had no pompous spikes or prominent teeth. She didn’t even have any horns on her head. All she had to fight with were the grey talons on her feet and wings and an uncharacteristically long tail; and that scorching fire breath she could aim accurately at a single person in a crowd.

The people of Amberburg made fun of Matt and Asche. The tiny, unruly Rider with a limp and the tiny, unruly she-dragon, the unruly pair, the dirty fighters. They missed Asche’s true strength, though. Asche was small enough to avoid most attacks and quick enough to strike before their attackers even realised what was going on.

It also meant that Matt, even though one of the smallest Riders, was one of the most skilled in close combat with glaive and sword. Asche brought him close to the enemy, Matt took the Riders down from their dragons.

Dragons without Riders usually were without direction and cause, especially in battle, Riders without dragons were defenceless. Neither Matthew nor Asche were defence- or helpless on their own and the connection of their minds was constant.

Asche could have been the most decorated dragon flying into battle, but she accepted nothing more than her leather harness. And thus Matt wore their decorations instead. Trinkets and decorations hung from his soft wool poncho, ears and hair; the marks of his status were inked in dots and lines into his skin. Still, the civilians had no notion of the meaning of those. To them, his status attributes were mere compensation trinkets with which he tried to obscure the weakling that was his dragon.

And while their own people offered barely more than mockery, the unruly pair was famed and feared among other countries. Rumours were whispered about the Demonic Pair. The Pair that had taken down the citadel of Guard Tschockvo on their own.

Dominic grimaced. If only they knew how close those rumours were to the truth.

Contrary to Matt, Dominic and his dragon Aurus were loved and appreciated by all the citizens. Aurus’ scales seemed to be made of gold and his long head and snout were lined with spikes and beautiful head frills. His body was long and slim, gracious golden wings spreading behind his front legs. They blinded the enemy whenever Aurus and Dominic appeared on the horizon.

The Golden Pair had specialised in ranged combat, hardly ever getting close enough to an enemy to be stricken while showering them with arrows and burning boomerangs.

They were the most decorated pair to fly into battle and they loved the recognition. Oh, how they loved it.

Christopher was the tallest of the trio. The citizens saw in him the strong warrior who could kill an enemy with his bare hands. His brown wyvern Insignia was huge, white horns and spikes adorned her head and ran along her ridges until they formed a nest of elongated spikes at the end of her tail. Befitting her attributes, Christopher had chosen a mace as his primary weapon.

And yet, Christopher and Insignia were the gentlest of them. They didn’t enjoy the quick and dirty victory as Matthew and Asche did; they didn’t strive for praise and recognition as Dominic and Aurus did. To them, fighting was a necessary deed to keep their home safe.

Still, they worked well together. The Golden Pair blinding and dazzling the enemies while the Strong Pair wreaked havoc amongst the vanguard and the unruly pair swept in to take out the leaders.

Dominic looked up. There was a commotion at the end of the corridor that wasn't caused by the usual aspirant ruckus. He rushed towards the group of Riders, Chris' tall form towering over most of them. Chris frowned at a few sheets of paper in his hands.

„What's wrong?“ Dominic asked. „Did Servalon attack again? More earthquakes?“

Chris shook his head and thrust the report into Dominic's hands.

„This can't be true,“ one of the Riders whispered.

Dominic skimmed through the report, his eyes stopping at the word Numen. He looked up at Chris. „How long do you think we can keep that from Matt?“

„We can’t," Chris replied. „He was the one who spotted that dragon first. Well, together with a group of terrified peasants that had crossed the borders. I am told Matt's reaction traumatised them even more than the thing itself.“

„Fuck,“ Dominic hissed and scrunched the papers up.

„Can I take a few days off?“ the Rider asked. „My mother is sick.“

„You've buried her thrice this year already,“ Chris grunted. „You're not getting off, Alan.“

„Do you think we could restrain Matt and Asche somehow?“ Dominic asked as they started walking through the curious aspirants. His eyes lingered on the face of a boy for a while. Dark hair, striking blue eyes, prominent cheekbones. Could it be?

„I'll be happy if they return in one piece before encountering that thing, whatever it is.“

 _I saw them approach._ Dominic heard Aurus speak. They just passed over the walls.

Right on cue, Dominic heard shouting even through the closed main gates and the Riders around him and Chris took a few steps back until they had disappeared in the crowd of aspirants.

The doors were thrown open and a lithe man rushed inside. He stopped and pulled the goggles from his head, revealing the zig-zagged lines and dots inked into his cheeks. He bobbed on his heels, looking over the faces and wrinkling his nose.

„He’s quite alright it seems,“ Chris sighed. „I’m not too sure if I’m glad about it anymore, though.“

Matt noticed them and pushed his way through the aspirants, his left leg dragging behind almost imperceptibly, calling out Dom’s and Chris’ names as if they hadn’t noticed him already, as if anyone could possibly overlook him.

„He could do with a broken leg I think,“ Dominic muttered. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Chris nod.

„Dom!“ Matt shouted, even as he was only a metre away. „Chris!“ he briefly greeted his cousin before jumping on the spot before Dominic. „Have you heard?“

„We just saw the report,“ Dominic replied. „Please use your indoors voice, Bellamy.“

„A Numen!“ Matt shouted. „A fucking Dragon Numen no less!“

The aspirants around them murmured to each other and Dominic couldn’t quite decipher if panic or disbelief dominated.

„It flew right over us,“ Matt continued without even paying attention to his surroundings, his hands nothing but a wild flurry. „It’s so fucking huge! Like one claw is this long!“ He managed to keep his hands still for long enough to spread his arms. He then pushed his hand into Dominic’s eye line. „My hands were shaking; I still am!“

„I dread to think why you of all people would be shaking,“ Chris whispered.

He was ignored though as Matt kept bouncing in front of them and grasped Dominic’s hands. „Isn’t it exciting?!“

„I think terrifying would be a more fitting adjective,“ Dominic replied weakly. How did he manage to befriend the most lunatic Rider of all times and survive all those years?

„Don’t be a wuss! Get Aurus and Insignia and we ride!“ he turned to drag Dominic down the road, but was stopped by Chris’ hand on his upper arm. „We need you here. If you join the vanguard they'll just be unnecessarily reckless. If there is indeed a Numen, I need you to protect the city.“

„Christopher!“ Matt cried and tried to twist out of the hold. „You're not seriously telling me to sit and wait with a bloody Dragon Numen out in the woods!“

Dominic sighed. There was no way they could get through with logical and strategic reasoning. „At least give Asche a chance to rest before riding against that Numen.“

Matthew stared at them and blinked, his blue eyes clouding and his pupils stretching. When he spoke, his voice was strangely contorted, as if a woman was talking together with him. „ _We need no rest._ “

Chris sighed and let go of Matthew. „When will it be here?“

Matthew blinked and his eyes became blue once more. He drew a deep breath and growled, „I don't know. We followed it, but it hasn't been seen in a few days.“

„Fine, we’ll stay watchful and as soon as something suspicious raises its head, we ride,“ Chris stated. „Is that acceptable?“

Matt stared at him and eventually nodded. He looked around himself and wrinkled his nose at the people around them. They stared back at him with different degrees of curiosity and disgust. He growled and turned towards the doors when his eyes fell on a far too familiar face.

„Oh, you,“ he growled at his brother. Of all people to witness his excitement, Quentin was the worst. He'd just run to their parents to gossip about the failure and freak his older brother was.

Quentin tightened his jaw. The aspirants around him either giggled or whispered to each other. Matthew heard his name a few times. It was easy to figure out who came from Amberburg and who came from border regions just by the way they pronounced his name.

„I heard from our parents about you having found a dragon. Mother was boasting about how her youngest son would now save the family honour.“

Quentin crossed his arms and stared at Matthew. He had taken after his father and even though he was five years younger, Quentin easily towered over Matthew. His shoulders and arms had become even broader and thicker than when Matthew had seen him last a few months ago.

Without a doubt, his dragon was one of the biggest Amberburg had seen in a while.

„Someone has to uphold it,“ Quentin growled. „You clearly are not able to with that sickly dragon of yours.“

Matthew snorted. He felt Asche raise her head. She was waiting for a wrong word, something they could lash onto. Something to give them a reason to thrash this stupid fuckhead in front of them.

„We don't care about honour, but you will not talk about Asche in such a way,“ Matthew hissed. He felt Dom's hands on his back pushing him forwards and out of this confrontation and forcing Matthew to turn his head in order to talk to his brother. „In these halls, you will show us the goddamn respect that is due!“

„Show me,“ Quentin hissed just as Dom had steered Matthew away.

Matthew pressed his heels into the ground to stop Dom shoving him further. He could hear his friends sigh. He also felt Asche practically cheer. This was exactly what they had wanted to hear. Forcing the grin down that threatened to split his face, Matthew turned towards his idiot brother.

„Show me what exactly I should respect,“ Quentin said. „I challenge you to a duel.“

The laughter and whispering grew louder and some aspirants pushed Quentin further in front of them.

„You do now?“ Matthew drawled. „I presume we'll be riding our dragons?“

Quentin nodded. „Of course.“

„We gladly accept. Weapons of our own choice or do you want to pick?“

„Shouldn’t you be choosing the weapons? I’ve challenged you after all.“

Matthew shrugged and grinned. He just couldn't hold it back anymore. „Oh, I wouldn’t want people saying I’d not be fair,“ he purred.

„Stop taking the piss, that won't save you,“ Quentin growled over the laughter behind him.

Matthew giggled and turned. He lifted his hand and waved for Quentin to follow him.

„Maybe you should take a pass on this one,“ Dom stated as they walked towards the stables and training grounds.

„Are you suggesting we back down?“

„Heaven forbid!“ Dom exclaimed. „I’m just suggesting you don't kill your brother.“

Matthew shrugged and pushed the doors to the stables open. „He challenged us, he'll bear the consequences.“

„You'll be the death of me,“ Chris muttered. „One day I’ll die of pure Bellamy induced stress.“

Matthew just flashed him a grin, more friendly than the one he usually wore to battles he hoped, as they walked past dragons of all colour and shape. At the end of the broad corridor, three dragons stood huddled together. They lifted their heads towards the advancing group.

„Aurus, Insignia, how are you my dear friends?“ Matthew greeted his friends' dragons and stroked over their muzzles. Especially between the gleaming golden dragon adorned with medals and golden chains on his horns and the big brown dragon with his spikes and horns, Asche appeared even smaller and unimpressive. Still, Matthew had never wished for a differently shaped dragon.

Every Rider found the dragon that would fit them. Matthew had understood that the moment he had first seen Asche hiding in the forest and waiting to be found. No-one knew how dragons and humans found each other. Neither was known how the link of their minds came to be and some pairs never even learned how to connect with each other. But Matthew and Asche had immediately known that they would spend their lives together.

„There's my girl,“ he purred and pressed his forehead against Asche’s muzzle, scratching behind her ears.

She purred, a deep rumbling sound that resonated in her chest and through Matthew's consciousness. He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. He would never understand how anyone who was blessed with finding a dragon could not connect on at least such a basic level. How would they know if their dragons were satisfied, hungry, scared or angry? Mimics and gestures were only of use if they saw each other.

With a pat on Asche’s head, Matthew took a step back and turned towards the wall where the saddles and harnesses hung. He picked the smallest harness that was made of a few leather straps sewed and bolted together. Matthew returned to Asche and started fixing the harness around her head, foregoing the long strap that'd lead over her back. He wouldn't need that for Quentin.

Matthew heard heavy footsteps behind him and Dom whistled. Asche lifted her head to look at Quentin and his dragon advancing. The dragon was predominantly red with a few black dots lining the back. The talons and spikes on its shoulders, tail and nose appeared to be made of polished obsidian.

Matthew clipped the last straps of the harness together and turned around to see the display with his own eyes.

„Oh dear,“ he whispered, taking in the heavy armour and zweihänder in his brother's hands. „Five or ten minutes?“

_Ten, I'm bored._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Sunday, we might get an illustration I've made early in the writing period.


	4. Illustration — Asche and the Ember Fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a few sketches of Asche when bored at work or during my break, don’t quite recall, but I’m still rather surprised and very, very pleased by the outcome.
> 
> The second sketch I made in Iceland after a trip through the landscape and deciding that I had just seen the Ember Fields.
> 
> Drawings done in Procreate. :D

And a progress video:  



	5. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the brothers are spending some quality time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the single most best insult I’ve ever come up with and that took quite a while to polish to this easy way of delivery.

Matthew walked out of the stables onto the vast lawn of the training grounds. He lifted his hand to stroke Asche's neck next to him.

_It's been a while since we've been in this place._

Matthew nodded and shifted his hand to grasp Asche's harness. „This place became fucking boring,“ Matthew stated and put one foot onto Asche's claws. She lifted her foot to enable Matthew to pull himself onto her back. He bent forward and scratched her head, feeling her contented purring rumbling through him.

„Well, you will learn to appreciate it all the more once I'm done with you,“ Quentin growled.

Matthew rolled his eyes and glanced sideways at his brother. He sighed and pulled his goggles over his eyes. Up close Quentin’s armour looked even more impractical. The dragon carried its head close to the ground with its eyes half-closed. It didn't look like a dragon set on fighting.

_Metal. Who rides dressed in metal? He's completely immobile. At least he kept the dragon without armour._

Matthew grinned and patted the side of Asche's neck. She took a few steps forward and spread her wings, flapping them and taking off.

Behind them, Quentin spurred on his dragon. „Take off, King!“

Asche turned around and Matthew looked at the dragon flying before him. It did not look any happier than on the ground.

„King?“ Matthew asked. „You named the poor thing King?“

„Of course,“ Quentin replied. He pushed his heels against King’s sides and the dragon launched forwards.

Asche flapped her wings and moved higher, easily avoiding the attack. They circled Quentin and King as Matthew unclipped his glaive. He brought it forward to point ahead next to Asche’s neck.

„You know, I don’t know how you want to fill ten minutes,“ Matthew stated while Asche soared higher, avoiding yet another attack.

_I can easily avoid them. The question is how to stay entertained._

They avoided another charge by King and a screaming Quentin who thrust his sword forward and almost fell. Matthew sighed and turned his glaive around to push the blunt end against Quentin’s chest.

„Careful you don’t fall, dearest brother mine,“ Matthew chuckled. „We wouldn’t want this to be over too fast now, do we?“

Quentin grasped King’s reins and glared at Matthew. He thrust his zweihänder forwards again and hit it against the glaive’s shaft.

„Who knew you could aim,“ Matthew stated as Asche drifted sideways before sinking lower. She flew beneath King to turn up the other side again.

Matthew looked at his brother who changed the hands on his sword and the reins. Matthew shook his head and reattached the glaive on its strap again.

„Are you giving up?“ Quentin roared.

Matthew sighed. He could feel Asche’s growing boredom and frustration at being met with such an obstinate fool. „No. But I don’t need the glaive for you,“ Matthew stated. He reached behind himself and beneath the poncho to pluck his falcata from its belt. „Even someone as incompetent as you should realise when they’re in such an inferior position.“

„Don’t mock me, you fucking little shit!“ Quentin shouted and grabbed his sword with both hands. He swung it over his head and towards Matthew, but Asche dived forwards before spinning around again.

_That fool is going to behead his own dragon one day._

Matthew nodded and stroked over the scales on Asche’s head to acknowledge her hiss. He didn’t have to voice his agreement for her to know.

„Does mother know what a fucking foul gob you’ve grown?“ Matthew teased his brother instead. „She’d make you suck off a whole bar of soap.“

Quentin stared at Matthew, who grinned. Oh yes, at least he was having fun being himself around a member of his bloody family. The next family meeting would be interesting, with Quentin being forced to sit next to his brooding and silent brother.

Now though, Matthew would have to make his victory devastating.

_Just blindfold yourself. What could be more humiliating than being thrown off by a blind_ weakling _?_

„Tempting,“ Matthew muttered. „Alas, we don’t have blindfolds up here.“

Asche soared higher and circled above their opponents until Matthew spotted something on the road that led through the forests around Amberburg. „Keep watching them,“ Matthew whispered.

He tightened his jaw and squinted at the advancing group. He knew those ghastly banners, that ugly golden stylised owl on black and blue ground. They also carried a white flag with green twigs ahead of them. Matthew sneered at the soldiers on armoured dragons that trailed behind the caravan. He would be damned if he trusted those Servalonian cunts even if they came under the bloody flag of peace.

A few Riders rose from behind the walls to advance on the Servalonian caravan.

Matthew’s left leg twitched and he growled. „No time to keep playing. Let’s make this quick and get ready to greet our _guests_.“

Asche growled and dived down while Matthew shifted to linger on his haunches on her back, one hand fisted in the harness, the other gripping the falcata tightly. Asche changed her position once she was above Quentin and King. Her upper body rose up until she was standing upright mid-air.

Matthew let go of the harness and slid down her back, her tail steering him exactly where he needed to go.

He landed on King’s back right behind Quentin who couldn’t turn around fast enough to avoid the blow with the falcata’s hilt. He slid and his sword fell from his hand to the ground. Matthew didn’t wait until Quentin realised that he still was in a more stable position than the standing man.

Once another dragon was hijacked, the Rider had to be dispersed off quickly before they could throw Matthew off. Matthew usually did fall, but never before the other Rider took a lesson in free falling themselves. Thus he lifted his leg and kicked against Quentin’s hand holding the reins and then against his chest. Quentin screamed and slid backwards from his dragon.

Matthew shifted to ready himself for the inevitable dive that any dragon would launch into after their Rider had been thrown off.

It didn’t happen.

King didn’t even react in any noticeable way. Quentin’s dragon stayed calmly mid-air, flapping the wings and watching how Asche dove down to catch Quentin in her hind claws. She let him drop a metre above the ground and looked up at Matthew and King.

Matthew shook his head to answer the unvoiced question that lingered in their minds. He fastened his falcata on his belt and shifted towards King’s head to stroke behind the ears.

„Alright. I think the little twat may have learned his lesson. Land us softly, will you?“

King grunted and moved, landing softly as requested. Matthew smiled and patted the scaled head. „Thank you, sweetheart.“

King lifted a foot and Matthew stood on it to be lowered down. He patted the toes as a thanking and turned to walk towards his brother. Quentin gaped at him while Dom and Chris made their way over to them.

„How?“ Quentin whispered. „How can you control King better than I do?“

Matthew grunted and picked up Quentin’s zweihänder. Once he stood before his brother, he rammed it into the ground between Quentin’s legs.

The little mollycoddle screamed and shifted backwards, but hit Dom’s and Chris’ legs. Matthew rested his arms on the hilt of Quentin’s sword and glowered down.

„You want to be a Rider?“ he growled. „You want to uphold the family honour? You're nowhere near to being a pair or a threat to anyone.“ He pointed behind himself at King. „Do you even share any kind of connection? She didn't even try to save you!“

„ _She?_ “

„I can see why she's not too keen on you. Work on understanding your dragon before trying to find your purpose as a Rider.“ He pushed himself off the zweihänder and kicked it to land on Quentin. „If I were to waste a piece of advice on you, I’d tell you that one doesn’t control a dragon. You’re partners or you’re nothing.“

_Aaaw, you're taking the role of the big mentor brother. How cute even you can be if you choose to._

Matthew turned his head to glower at Asche. „Bite me.“

_Gladly._ She raised her lips to reveal two rows of pointed teeth.

„Sometimes I do wonder what they talk about,“ Dom muttered.

Matthew looked at his friend and winked. „You don’t want to know.“

He looked towards the stables to see Alan running onto the training grounds. He stopped before he reached the group and waved Chris nearer. Matthew sighed.

„I’ll find out anyway, no need to keep secrets,“ he stated. „I already saw the caravan.“

Alan shifted and glanced at Matthew and Asche. Dom and Chris looked at him.

„Well… King Lyman of Servalon is requesting an audience with King Algernon.“

„Talvace is with them?“

Alan swallowed and took a step back before he nodded.

„Who would have thought they're stupid enough to cross my path ever again?“ Matthew snarled. He felt Asche shifting weight from her left hind leg and mirrored her gesture.

„They're carrying the flag of peace,“ Alan whispered.

„Do you honestly believe them?“ Matthew grunted. He glanced down at Quentin who stared from one to the other. When he noticed Matthew’s eyes on him, he whimpered and shifted further against Dom’s legs.

„We’re obliged to listen to a king’s request if they carry the flag of peace,“ Chris pointed out.

„We will not show mercy if they try to fuck with us again,“ Matthew growled.

„I’m sure they’re well aware of that,“ Dom sighed. „Let’s get you somewhat representable before joining the welcome squad.“

Matthew grunted and turned towards his dragon. „I have to take care of Asche.“


	6. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which diplomacy happens and we meet the lovely Bellamy family.

When Matthew walked into the throne hall, the high rank Riders and Servalonian soldiers had already gathered and formed a guard of honour towards King Algernon’s throne. On the right side of the hall, Amberburg’s Riders stood. Looking at them, Matthew wasn't sure if Amberburg's guard of honour even justified such a grand title.

None of them wore a uniform. Most wore a poncho, gaiters and goggles, but even the colours differed between them. Some wore decorations that only another Rider would recognise, some had similar lines and dots as Matthew inked into their skin. The weapons differed dependent on personal tastes.

On the left side of the hall, Servalon’s Airborne Warriors stood. They wore their black uniforms with blue lapels and stood in a straight line, swords neatly attached to their sides and halberds pointing straight towards the ceiling. At the end of the line, a woman stood, her face covered behind a mask made of gold. She wore a broad silk scarf that covered her whole throat and her right hand was covered by a leather glove. Her epaulettes were adorned with the gold cords of Servalon’s Marshal of Airborne Warriors.

Matthew would have recognised Marshal Talvace even without her insignia. He felt her eyes even through the mask with the dragon counterfeit following him as he walked past the lines of Riders. He ignored the itch in his left leg and nodded at Chris who stood with his trusty mace by his side and positioned himself between Dom and Marshal Darell.

_I'm sure we make just the impression on Servalon's strictly organised air force. We must appear like a bunch of tramps to them._

Matthew giggled, earning himself a jab from Dom's elbow. He looked sideways and shrugged.

The doors to the hall opened and both King Algernon and King Lyman of Servalon stood behind it, followed by their guards. They walked through the hall and towards the throne and the honorary thrones. A dark haired woman dressed in red satin and adorned with necklaces and jewel flowers followed King Lyman.

„Aren't we lucky?“ Matthew whispered. „He even brought his precious daughter.“

King Lyman glanced at him while passing, lips set in a straight line. Matthew looked back at him and wrinkled his nose in a show of disgust. He didn’t care for diplomatic relations, if Marshal Darell and King Algernon were unhappy with his performance in a guard of honour, they should just exempt him from any guards of honour altogether.

The Kings and princess had reached the end of the hall and ascended the four steps to the thrones. They sat down and King Algernon turned towards King Lyman.

„I heard you came to me to seek advice and help,“ he began.

King Lyman dipped his head in acknowledgement and pulled his nose into wrinkles. „Please believe me when I say we enjoy sitting in Amberburg's throne hall as much as you enjoy following the right of hospitality.

„Alas, Servalon is under a threat that we cannot face on our own and I daresay you will benefit from eliminating said threat, too.“

King Algernon looked at his peer and eventually shook his head. „I heard rumours. I find them hard to believe, though.“

„We heard one of your most trusted Riders encountered the beast as well,“ the princess stated.

King Algernon sighed and turned his head to glance at Matthew. „So I’ve heard.“

_He doesn’t believe us,_ Asche growled.

Matthew shrugged. Truth be told, he’d be sceptical himself hadn’t he seen that bloody Numen with his own eyes.

_Still, he should know better than to mistrust his best Riders._

„You should believe his words,“ King Lyman stated. „My capital Viliano lies in ruins. We could barely flee and I lost many of my best Airborne Warriors. No normal dragon could wreak that much havoc on a whole country.“

„Numina are only talked of in legends,“ King Algernon said. „Are you sure it couldn’t have been something else?“

Matthew crossed his arms and leant back against the wall behind him.

_Fools._

„Stop sulking, Bellamy,“ Dom whispered.

Matthew glanced at his friend and grunted, „I know what we fucking saw.“

„Fine, let’s assume I believed you,“ King Algernon stated. „What do you expect me to do?“

„My army alone can’t save Servalon,“ King Lyman replied. „Nor will your Riders alone be able to repel that Numen Dragon. We need to join forces to stand a chance.“

„Why should I send my Riders into a lethal battle to save your country?“

„Because that Numen will come for you once Servalon lies in ruins,“ the princess hissed. „Your revolting excuse of a capital will burn even faster than Viliano.“

„Cedrica, please,“ King Lyman hissed. „We need to be diplomatic here.“

Matthew bit his lips, but couldn’t quite stop the giggle. Maybe that particular Servalonian bitch wasn’t quite as disagreeable as her compatriots.

„Bellamy, please pull yourself together,“ Marshal Darell whispered.

Matthew glanced at his Marshal and shrugged, remaining leant against the wall. He crossed his left leg over the right one and huffed. He looked down at the tip of his shoe to show his ignoring of potential stares directed his way. Next to him, Dom and Chris sighed.

„I offer you help in rebuilding the villages destroyed by the earthquake and I brought my daughter with me to show my goodwill,“ King Lyman was heard. „I would never bring her into a country if I was to impose acts of war. She’ll stay here as a token of goodwill even if I leave Mauvreland for any reason.“

„So you've got a spy and helper positioned?“ Matthew hissed without looking up from his shoes.

He heard Talvace growl even from the other side of the hall and grinned to himself.

„Cedrica is the most precious part of my life,“ King Lyman stated. „I’d never endanger her life or well-being in any way.“

Matthew snorted and looked up at the King. „I’m sure she’s just a poor damsel in distress the moment you leave her out of your sight. Never would she try and provide you with any information gathered from the enemy.“

„By your logic I couldn't possibly offer anything to gain your trust.“

Matthew grinned at King Lyman. „You’re a clever one, aren’t you?“

King Lyman’s fingers tightened on the arm rest of his throne. „I was warned about your rudeness,“ he growled.

Matthew curtseyed, feeling Asche giggle in his head. „I haven’t even started being rude, your Lowness.“

„Silence, you little…“ Talvace shouted, but fell silent when Matthew turned to stare at her.

„And what do you want to do? Aren’t you here on a diplomatic mission?“

 

Matthew walked through the streets of Amberburg, closely followed by Marshal Hazel fucking Talvace. Those wretched diplomatic traditions should be abolished. Depending on the respective status of diplomatic guest, they were split and accommodated by the Royal family and the Riders.

Thus King Lyman was to stay at the palace with King Algernon and Princess Cedrica would stay with Marshal Yates Darell. Which left Talvace to be accommodated by the Rider of the highest rank after the Marshal.

Coincidentally, this happened to be Matthew. And since Matthew still hadn’t been bothered to find a house for himself, they had to either move to Dom’s place or to Matthew’s parents. And there was no way he would plague his best friend with the putrid presence of Talvace. Which meant Matthew had to bear the presence of both his _family_ and Talvace.

_I give you half an hour before you run to Dominic._

„Thanks for your unwavering trust,“ Matthew mumbled.

„What?“

Matthew turned his head. „Wasn’t talking to you,“ he growled at Talvace.

„You really are holding conversations with your dragon?“

„Yes,“ Matthew snapped.

„That’s like doing monologues,“ Talvace stated. „Everyone knows dragons are just an extension of yourself. They’ve got the exact same character as you, so conversing with them is unnecessary.“

Matthew grunted. He wouldn’t descend into discussing the character of a dragon with that little bitch. He only pitied the Servalonian dragons. Those poor souls didn’t deserve this kind of ignorant humans.

„Your compatriots don’t seem to quite know just who walks among them,“ Talvace stated.

Matthew glanced at the citizen’s passing them, most of them glancing at him and the Marshal and whispering to each other.

„Amberburg’s citizens prefer to just remain that, citizens,“ Matthew stated. „And we tend to keep it that way.“

„I heard that Amberburg Riders are more like a secret order than an armed forces division.“

Matthew shrugged and walked into a narrow street. Rows of half-timbered terraced houses lined the small alleyway and washing lines were fixed between the second storeys, crisscrossing through the sky and obscuring the light with corsetry and trousers. Matthew pulled a key from the pouch on his belt as he walked past the houses. He stopped in front of an old larch door and unlocked it.

„This is were Amberburg’s best Rider resides?“ Talvace sneered.

„This is were my parents live,“ Matthew growled. „I don’t have a place of my own so we have to endure this.“

He pushed the door open and stepped in. The door almost fell shut into Talvace’s face before she caught it and followed into the dim corridor. Matthew looked over his shoulder to check if she was still following and marched into the kitchen.

As expected, he found his mother behind the stove and the smell of cooked meat and vegetables filled the room. Matthew inhaled. Whatever he thought about his mother, he had to admit her stews were simply the best.

He cleared his throat and she turned around, her smile falling when she saw who stood in the door. She glanced at the woman with the gold mask and frowned.

„May I introduce? Daralis Bellamy,“ Matthew sighed and pointed at his mother. He pointed behind himself. „This is Marshal Hazel Talvace of Servalon’s Airborne Warriors. It is King Algernon’s wish that she resides with us for the duration of her stay.“

„Strictly speaking, it was King Algernon’s wish I stayed at _your_ place,“ Talvace pointed out.

„Well, if you want to, we can move to the stables and sleep with our dragons,“ Matthew snapped. „I don’t fucking care.“

„Servalon’s Marshal is to stay at our house?“ Daralis whispered. „Why here of all places?“

„Because it’s bloody tradition,“ Matthew growled. He plucked the wooden spoon from her hand and stirred the stew before pulling a spoonful of it up. He blew on it and sucked it into his mouth, humming.

„Watch your mouth, Matthew,“ Daralis hissed and yanked the spoon from his hand. „I haven’t raised my child to become a fishwife.“

„You haven’t raised me at all,“ Matthew pointed out. He turned to Talvace who still stood in the door and watched the exchange. Matthew sneered. He didn’t appreciate the fact that he couldn’t see any emotions in her bloody face.

Matthew pointed at the table. „Just sit down.“

Talvace dipped her head and walked over to the table. She pulled one of the chairs back and sat down.

„This is Winston’s chair,“ Daralis whispered.

Matthew shrugged. „Go and tell the Marshal that she should find another seat.“

Daralis stared at the woman in the neat uniform. Her eyes lingered on the sword on Talvace’s side. „I’m sure he won’t mind.“

„Thought so,“ Matthew stated and grinned. He bent down and pulled one of the bowls from the shelf together with a spoon. He stood again and dipped the bowl into the pot of stew to fill it and walked towards the table.

Matthew pulled a chair back and plumped down. Using his feet to hold the heels of his shoes, he pulled them off and put his naked feet onto the opposite chair as he started to wolf down the food.

_Your manners are getting worse each time you visit your parents._

„You don’t say,“ Matthew chuckled and swallowed.

_One could think you’re deliberately on worst behaviour,_ Asche giggled.

„That’d be rather rude of me, wouldn’t it?“

_You’re always rude._

„Are you talking to yourself again?“ Matthew’s mother asked. „I’ll never know where we went wrong with bringing you up. Finding that midget dragon was the worst that could happen to you.“

Matthew growled and looked down at the stew, his fingers tightening around the handle of the spoon. He could have sworn that from beneath that wretched gold mask, laughter was heard.

_On the other hand, in this particular case, you are forgiven each and any rudeness. Please continue doing what you do best. I wouldn’t even berate you for putting your feet onto the table._

„Tempting,“ Matthew whispered. He pushed another spoonful of stew into his mouth and chewed before swallowing.

Daralis busied herself in the kitchen, huffing and mumbling while tending to her stew and cleaning the kitchen. Matthew had almost finished his bowl of stew when he heard the door opening again and the voices of two men.

Footsteps moved towards the kitchen and the door opened to reveal Quentin and a man just as tall, but somewhat older.

Matthew pointed at them with his spoon. „Winston and Quentin Bellamy.“ He pointed his spoon at Talvace to repeat his earlier introduction. „Marshal Hazel Talvace of Servalon’s Airborne Warriors. It is King Algernon’s wish that she resides with us for the duration of her stay.“

Quentin glanced at Matthew and Talvace and looked down at his shoes. He swallowed and walked over to his mother to peck her cheek in greeting. He walked over to the table and was about to pull his chair back when he saw Matthew’s feet on it.

Matthew looked at him and grinned, pushing another spoon into his mouth and visibly chewing. „I’ve heard you applied to be accepted as an apprentice Rider,“ Matthew stated.

Quentin narrowed his eyes.

„How did it go?“ Matthew purred and shifted into an upright position, allowing his feet to fall from the chair. He leant over the table while Quentin sat down. „Have you been accepted?“

„He has been,“ Winston answered. „Soon we won’t have to be embarrassed about you anymore.“ He looked down at Talvace. He opened his mouth and closed it again.

_Without a doubt, his name opened a few doors and ignited expectations._

Matthew nodded and scratched the remnants from his bowl while watching his father gaping at Talvace. Eventually, he bowed and, rambling about her taking the best seat, bowed further back and out of the room. He returned with a new chair and put it at the end of the table before sitting down.

„Didn’t you say you would be gone until winter?“ Winston asked while Daralis put full bowls in front of him, Quentin and Talvace. She bowed at the Marshal and fetched another bowl for herself.

Matthew held his bowl out to her, but she sat down and scowled at him. „You already had your portion. You don’t need any more.“

„Just the caring mother any son would wish for,“ Matthew shrugged and stood, he pushed himself between the table and wall towards the oven to get himself another helping.

„Please forgive our son’s rudeness, Marshal,“ Winston stated. „I don’t know where we went wrong in bringing him up.“

„Oh, I know exactly where,“ Matthew whispered. He dipped the pot of stew and let it run into his bowl. He scratched some of the remnants from the pot into the bowl and walked back to the table. His father had just launched into an apologetic speech of how sorry he was for the humble abode that the poor, poor Marshal was forced to live in for the next days. Or was it weeks even?

„There are certain diplomatic traditions,“ Talvace replied. She lifted her hands to loosen the leather straps that kept her mask in place.

„I’m… well… surprised that diplomatic traditions ask a Marshal to reside with what must be one of the most insignificant Riders available,“ Winston said.

Talvace took her mask off and revealed a face that was distorted by burn marks. Her nose was gone and the lids of her right eye were without lashes. Both eyebrows were gone and had been replaced by burn marks and scars that covered her whole forehead.

Her left cheek showed a scar that was badly healed, as if it had been sliced up by a sharp instrument and then been burnt. She loosened the scarf around her throat, revealing more burn scars.

Talvace stared at Winston before looking at Matthew. „Is he for real?“

Matthew just laughed and sat down on his chair. „He is,“ he stated between laughter. „He fucking is for real.“

„But you…“ Talvace stated and looked back at the Bellamy family that was staring back at her.

„I’ve told you, Amberburg citizens are nothing more than citizens. They simply disregard anything that serves to keep them safe as long as they are safe.“

„Why have you never told us?“ Quentin asked. „Riders aren’t forbidden to talk about themselves.“

Matthew put his bowl onto the table and looked at his brother. „Why have you never asked me? Maybe I would have told you.“

_Liar._

„Well, a few years ago I might still have done so.“

Quentin looked down and stirred his stew. He swallowed and looked up at his brother again. „Where did you get that limp?“

Matthew pulled his spoon from his mouth to point it at Talvace. „Ask her. She can tell you.“

Talvace chuckled. „Gladly,“ she purred. „Do you want me to include all the gory details?“

„If you don’t spare all the gory details on that thing,“ Matthew stated and waved his spoon towards her face.

She growled and raised her own spoon to her mouth.

„I always wondered, have you maintained the connection while you burnt or did your wyvern break it?“

„You little piece of shit,“ Talvace snarled.

Matthew shook his head and tutted. „Manners, Marshal, manners.“

She growled, showing off a row of silver teeth before looking at Quentin. „You want to know why your brother and his dragon are limping?“

Quentin avoided his eyes from her face and nodded. „You should know that the borders between Mauvreland and Servalon are somewhat, well…“ she waved her spoon while looking for the right word, „fluid.

„A few years ago, there’s been hardly a day without encounters and skirmishes. One day they won a few metres, the other we would win a few metres. And one lucky day, we caught us a reckless, lonesome Rider and his dragon.“ She turned to grin at Matthew who grunted.

„We’ve been too careless. Won’t happen again.“

„How do you avoid getting caught during ground reconnaissance these days?“

Matthew snorted. „As if I’d tell you.“

Talvace shrugged and turned back to the family staring at them. „As I said, we made quite the catch this one day. As is custom, dragons and their Riders are immediately separated after capture and locked up.“

She leant over the table to look at Quentin. „Do you know what makes a paired dragon and human efficient?“

Quentin glanced at Matthew who was still busy eating. He then forced himself to look back at their guest. „Their connection?“

Talvace nodded. „Clever boy,“ she stated. „Yes, their connection is what makes them work together well on the battlefield. So in order to have a perfectly harmless and defenceless Rider and dragon, you need to break their connection before doing anything else.“

„How?“ Quentin whispered.

Matthew put his empty bowl onto the table and balanced the spoon on it. „Torture,“ he stated. „The stronger the connection, the more you feel what the other feels. The wind caught in spread wings, the taste of stew, the pain of a hot-gleaming broadsword breaking through scales, you share everything.“

„That’s gruesome,“ Daralis whispered. She had her fist pressed into her mouth as she was staring at Talvace.

The Marshal shrugged. „It used to be the fastest way. Most Riders don’t maintain a constant link to their dragons and especially when one party experiences extreme pain, they break said connection. And with this break, some of the trust between them is fractured.“

She looked down at her stew for a moment and gave it a stir.

_I guess this answers your earlier question. Her dragon broke the connection when she burnt._

„You’ll be happy to learn that we refrain from this method since your precious son here refused to let go of his connection.“ She looked at Matthew and grinned that grotesque, scarred grin her scars would allow. „I have to admit, your screams of pain are still one of the sweetest things I’ve heard. It’s almost worth the loss of the Citadel and being burned like this.“

„I wish I could say the same to you, bitch, but your squeals of pain where the worst I've ever heard,“ Matthew replied. He stood and brought his bowl towards the large bowl his mother used for washing dishes and dropped it inside.

He turned to find his family staring at him. He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing Asche to melt further into his thoughts. He felt his teeth and nails itching and something in his eyeballs twitched as his pupils changed their form.

„ _If you’ve ever heard about the Citadel of Guard Tschockvo and how it was burnt down, you now know by whom,_ “ they snarled.

„I hope there are no hard feelings involved,“ Talvace stated. „We’re meant to work together here.“

„ _Oh, we assure you, no hard feelings involved, everything's just dandy._ “

„Now you’re lying.“

Matthew and Asche smiled, showing off two rows of pointed teeth. Matthew’s family gasped.

„ _You see right through us. Still, we have to be grateful. It was only with your generous help that we could first merge with each other. Although, we did like walking without a limp._ “

Matthew blinked and Asche retreated into the corner of his mind she usually inhabited. Matthew felt her stretching and yawning. He rolled his shoulders and smiled at the brief moment of shared relaxation.

The moment was disturbed when he looked at the people around the table. Matthew grunted. No, this was not where he would spend the night. He walked towards the table and crawled beneath to pick up his boots and walked back to the door.

„You want us to believe you’re some kind of hero?“ Winston asked.

Matthew looked over his shoulder while slipping into his boots. „No, I’m just a lunatic who can’t pass on a challenge,“ he replied. „But people occasionally mistake me for a bloody hero.“

„What could you and that tiny dragon do against any other Rider?“

Matthew fixed his gaiters over the boots and straightened, showing his father a beaming smile and pointing at Quentin. „Ask your fair and golden boy there. He will affirm that mere strength and size will bring you shit all in a skirmish.“

He saluted and turned towards the kitchen door.

„You leave me alone with your family?“ Talvace’s voice stopped him.

Matthew sighed and took his hand from the door handle. „Please, refrain from hurting them,“ he said. „For reasons I don’t quite grasp, I’d have to bloody hunt you down to take revenge and it’d be a pain in the fucking ass. We’d rather concentrate on something challenging.“

Talvace narrowed her eyes at him. „You really are excited about that Numen.“

Matthew grinned and winked. „Who wouldn’t be?“

„Anyone in their right minds.“

„ _Lunatic,_ “ they replied and Matthew let the door fall shut behind him.


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cosy evening with booze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in posting. Sadly I returned from work on Tuesday to find our wi-fi and landline dead, spent Wednesday trying to reach Vodafone and had a technician over on Thursday, who found out that it's a problem outside and the street needs to be dug up and that can take another week or so. I'd use tethering, but mobile reception is simply not a thing in the places I frequent...
> 
> (I‘m now at work, tethering. So this is the Wednesday update. If everything goes according to plan, you‘ll get the Sunday update tomorrow.)
> 
> I was thinking about dumping some illustrations next, but with the wi-fi situation as it is, I'll be happy if I can post anything at all...

Matthew left the market where he had purchased Tibon’s Best, a cider strong enough to knock out even the Biggest Dragon And The Rider. Or so it stated on the signs in front of Tibon’s shop. Matthew and Dom had spent many a night finishing one of those bottles each without getting knocked out; tipsy, yes; somewhat wasted, yes. But never enough to knock them out hard enough to not at least get up to a few shenanigans.

Still, even if Tibon’s Best didn’t quite deliver on its full-bodied promise, it was Matthew’s favourite. Other ciders indeed were able to take him past the giggling state and to slow even his thoughts down to treacle with only two glasses, but Tibon’s Best still tasted the best of all.

With the bottle grasped in his hand, Matthew turned into the direction of the palace. Most Riders owned mansions in the close proximity to the palace and Dom was no different. His house was right next to the palace.

Matthew stopped in front of it and looked up at the facade that was adorned with stone reliefs of dragons painted with gold and red colour. The windows in the second storey were made of leaded glass and showed artful scenes of dragons flying and fighting.

„Show off,“ Matthew muttered as he fingered the key to Dom's house from his pouch. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door carefully behind him.

„Dom!“ Matthew called out while pulling off his shoes. He received no answer.

Shrugging, Matthew walked further into the house, calling for his friend a few more times. „Oi, Howard, are you gone?“

_You know he wouldn’t be able to answer that question._

„It was worth a shot, wasn’t it?“

_I bet Aurus told him what happened in your parents’ kitchen and Dom rushed off to save Amberburg from our wrath._

Matthew sighed and nodded. „Of course he’d do that. My poor family, first that Talvace bitch, now the famous Dominic Howard himself.“

_Don’t forget your own little show. They’ll be scared of you now._

„That might make them somewhat bearable,“ Matthew muttered. He padded towards the parlour where he and Dom often drank their nights away and put the bottle down on the low table before taking off his weapons, goggles and poncho. He lit a few candles that stood on shelves around the pillow corner. Then he turned towards an ebony cupboard and picked two earthenware cups without handles and carried them back to the table.

Matthew sat down on the pillows that Dom had arranged on the floor and put the drinking vessels down next to the bottle of cider. He unwrapped the gaiters from his legs and let them fall onto the pile of his other stuff and pulled a few more pillows towards himself. Falling backwards, he closed his eyes. Matthew hummed as he waited for Dom to return, feeling Asche dozing off as well.

The faint click of a door falling shut was heard and shortly after, Matthew heard his name being called.

„I’m here!“ he called back.

It only took a minute or two and Dom stood in the door, looking at Matthew and shaking his head. „I’ve paid a visit to your parents after Aurus told me about Asche talking with your voice.“

„We figured you might when you weren’t here,“ Matthew replied and sat up. „How did they take your sudden appearance?“

„Your parents were startled, your brother seemed quite shy and tried to melt into the floor and Talvace was generally bored and annoyed,“ Dom replied and walked towards Matthew, pulling his bow from his shoulders. He sat down opposite Matthew and unplugged his boomerang from his belt before pulling off his own goggles and poncho. „They kept staring at me as if I would grow wings and talons as well any moment.“

„I only showed them our eyes,“ Matthew replied. He reached out to uncork the bottle and poured first Dom and then himself a cup. „Well, okay, teeth and nails might have been changed as well.“

„It’s still that voice that spooks me the most,“ Dom sighed and reached for his cup. He sniffed on it and hummed. „You got your favourite again, I see.“

„Do you want to tell me that Asche’s voice is not that of the loveliest lady you ever heard?“ Matthew asked and raised his own cup towards Dom. „Of course.“

„She’s the loveliest lady anyone could have the pleasure to meet,“ Dom stated. He took a sip from his cup, pausing for a moment as if listening to something that Matthew couldn’t hear. Matthew cocked his head.

_Is that a blush I see on his cheeks?_

„Yes, definitely,“ Matthew replied and grinned.

Dom downed the remaining content of his cup in one go and put it onto the table. „You left Talvace at your parents?“

_He’s changing the topic._

Matthew nodded, more to acknowledge Asche’s joyful teasing than to answer Dom’s question. „Yes.“

„Aren’t you afraid she’d kill or hurt them?“

„Servalon needs us and I made clear it’d be a mere inconvenience to track her down for revenge,“ Matthew replied while refilling their cups. „I think my family is safe enough.“

„You could have come here.“

„I did,“ Matthew stated and smirked at Dom. He took a sip from his cider, humming and closing his eyes. He opened his eyes again when he heard Dom sigh.

„You know what I mean.“

Matthew shrugged and put the cup down. He leant over the table. „I didn’t want to force you to bear her stench. She’s a putrid waste of space.“

„Maybe you should think about getting your own place,“ Dom said and looked down into his cup, twirling his cider. He looked back up at Matthew. „King Algernon would give you the best mansion of the city.“

Matthew shrugged. „What for? I’m hardly ever in Amberburg. No sense maintaining something that’d only stand empty most of the time.“

„So you rather crash at mine or endure your parents,“ Dom replied and downed his cup in one go. He swallowed and scrunched his eyes shut for a moment before putting the cup onto the table again and refilling it.

He held out the bottle towards Matthew.

„There’s always the stables,“ Matthew answered and finished his cup. He held it out to Dom who poured cider into it. „Just say the word if I’m pissing you off that much.“

„Stop being stupid, you know you don’t. I’m happy to see you outside of spring these days.“

„We could go on recon missions together,“ Matthew offered. He leant over the table again and grinned.

„Or you could stay in Amberburg.“

Matthew crinkled his noses and shook his head. „Nah, can stand it less and less here. And now my dearest bloody family will be gossiping about that freak of son they’ve tossed into this world.“ He lifted his hand and stretched his index finger upwards, raising his voice to a high-pitched squeal. „He’s such an inconsiderate bum, such a waste of our energy and time. Why couldn’t he learn something proper and sustain his family? But no, no, he has to fly off on that weaklish dragon and act all important. Who does he think he is?“

Dom laughed and reached over the table to ruffle Matthew’s hair. „Amberburg is boring without your drunken rudeness.“

„Fuck off, I’m not drunk!“ Matthew growled and hit Dom’s hand away.

_Yet._

Matthew grunted and crossed his arms, doing his best to ignore Dom’s and Asche’s laughter. „Jolly good friends you are.“

„Drink up and stop sulking, Princess.“

Matthew huffed, but lifted his still full cup towards Dom. They clinked the cups together and downed their contents, putting the drinking vessels back onto the table simultaneously.

„So, what do you make of Servalon’s approach?“ Dom asked.

Matthew shrugged and refilled their cups. He lifted the glass against the candle light and sighted. It would only last another helping each. „You know I’m not here to talk fucking politic bullshit.“

„I know. But if you want me to humour you, show me the same courtesy.“

Matthew sighed and emptied the cup again. „They’re desperate. I’ve seen that Numen Dragon and I agree with them. It crossed our borders once, it will do so again once it’s bored enough with Servalon. Joining forces might be our best shot.“

„You deem them trustworthy?“

Matthew snorted. „As far as I can piss. As soon as that Numen is out of the way and our forces are decimated as well, they’ll be looking for ways to usurp. I don’t believe one tittle about his tale of wanting to keep that little pussy safe. The fucker intends to install her as a spy.“

„I’m sure both King Algernon and Darell are aware of that fact,“ Dom stated while sipping on his cider. „It’s also one of the reasons the split up of diplomatic entourage was invented. Stop them from plotting.“

„And I left one of them without supervision,“ Matthew giggled and flopped back against the pillows. He looked up at the ceiling and the light and shadows flickering over them. If he stared long enough, they’d turn into shapes telling tales.

„Did you know my little idiot brother has been accepted as an apprentice? Must be that family name blinding them,“ he grunted after a while.

„Maybe he just made a good impression,“ Dom purred. Cloth rustled and Dom’s face appeared above Matthew, grinning down.

„He’s a gawk. And I tossed him off his dragon. Which, I may add, he didn’t even know the sex of.“

Dom hummed and reached out to grasp the bottle. He took a gulp before offering the bottle to Matthew. Matthew pushed himself onto his elbows and waited for Dom to put the bottle to his lips.

„Talking of sex…“ Dom purred into Matthew’s ear while Matthew was still drinking. „Wasn’t that what you came here for in the first place?“

Matthew let himself fall backwards again, giggling when the last few drops of cider dropped from the bottle onto his chin. Dom leant down and pressed his lips against Matthew’s chin, licking the drops away.

Matthew turned his head to press their lips together. „You know me too well.“

He lifted his right hand to pull on Dom’s tunic and shoved it beneath the garment. He purred at the feeling of warm skin beneath his fingertips. „Been too long,“ he grunted and shifted to yank the tunic higher with both hands. „Get naked so I can bury myself in you.“

Dom pulled his head back and pouted. „Maybe I want to have you tonight. It’s been so long since I could.“

„Dominic, it’s not spring.“

„Can’t I have you when it’s not spring?“ Dom whispered and reached down to pull Matthew’s tunic higher. He bent down to lick along Matthew’s abdominal muscles. „I know you enjoy lying beneath me while I pound into you.“

Matthew felt his muscles shiver and let go of Dom’s tunic to pull his off. „I also like pounding into _your_ willing body,“ he drawled while reaching for Dom’s tunic again. He tugged on it until Dom sat up and removed the hindering garment.

Matthew purred and let his fingers trace the zigzagged golden tattoo that made it’s way from Dom’s left shoulder and over his chest towards the navel.

„Don’t ask me to trace your tattoos,“ Dom chuckled.

Matthew grinned and looked down at the black and red patterns of lines, dots and images that adorned most of his neck and chest. „We’d never get on to the more fun parts.“

„Oh, but this is fun, too,“ Dom whispered. He opened Matthew’s belt and pulled the trousers further down while pecking along the dotted line that lead from Matthew’s hip bones towards his balls.

Matthew moaned and wiggled his legs until the trousers had come off. He pushed himself into a sitting position, hands pressed against the floor behind him to keep him propped up. He looked down at Dom who now was licking along the lines twirling along Matthew’s left leg, while well-toned fingers stroked along the long scar on Matthew’s left leg.

Matthew reached down and put his hands on Dom’s face and pulled him up again. „Get out of those bloody trousers,“ he growled against Dom’s lips.

Dom chuckled and pushed himself to stand above Matthew. He loosened his belt and wiggled his hips. Matthew giggled and reached between his legs, brushing against his own growing hardness. Matthew kept his eyes on Dom’s face, moaning and smirking when he saw Dom licking his lips, eyes trained on Matthew’s hard length.

„You want to feel me in you,“ Matthew drawled. „You want to feel me filling you, making you feel so fucking aroused, so fucking good.“

„Yes,“ Dom rasped. He licked his lips again and pushed his trousers down. He shook them off and knelt down next to Matthew, stroking his left hand over Matthew’s right leg and hip. Dom leant down and flicked his tongue out against Matthew’s length. „Allow me to ride you, Matthew,“ he whispered, his breath moist and warm against Matthew’s tip.

Matthew’s stomach muscles quivered. He felt Dom’s hands on his sides, stroking and tracing the patterns inked into his skin. „Yes,“ he moaned. „Yes, you may, Dominic.“

Dom looked up and grinned. He delivered another lick to Matthew’s erection and crawled towards the closest shelf. He pulled on the lowest drawer and rummaged in it while Matthew pulled even more pillows towards himself.

With a small shout of victory, Dom lifted a little bottle and turned back to Matthew.

„So well prepared,“ Matthew purred. „Even the lubrication is kept where it’s needed most.“

„We always do it here. Of course I’d keep my little stock of lubrication here.“

„Aren’t we classy?“ Matthew giggled. „I heard usually people go to their bedrooms.“

„Sure,“ Dom replied and uncorked the bottle. He poured some of the oil onto his palm and rubbed his hands together. „You’re anything but usual, though,“ he purred and reached for Matthew’s length. „So I wouldn’t think of boring you with usual habits.“

Matthew closed his eyes and moaned, rolling his hips up in the warm and slippery hold of Dom’s hands. For a moment, his mind softened and the warmth of Asche’s conscience spread through him. They felt complete, moaning in unison.

But then, Dom let go of Matthew’s erection. Matthew blinked and pouted at Dom. His friend just winked and grinned, wiggling one finger, and reached behind himself.

Matthew watched shoulder and arm muscles shift as Dom prepared himself, mouth open and eyes closed. Matthew moaned and reached down to stroke himself, feeling his own length twitching. „You're so fucking hot,“ Matthew rasped. „Don't let me wait any longer.“

„Always the impatient one, aren't you?“

Matthew growled and let go of his length to grab Dom’s hips and pull him down. Dom’s hand that wasn’t busy preparing himself, landed next to Matthew’s head on the pillow and Dom brushed his lips against Matthew’s. „This doesn’t speed up the preparations,“ he purred. „If anything, I’ll need more time.“

„I know how long you need to prepare yourself,“ Matthew growled and kept his hands in place. „You should be done by now.“

Dom chuckled and flicked his tongue out against Matthew’s lips. „Maybe, if you were a little nicer.“

Matthew sighed and let his hands fall onto the pillows next to him. „Would you pretty please get your sweet little arse down on my hard cock before it dies of frustration, Howard?“

„Maybe we should have lessons in politeness instead, Princess“ Dom purred. „You need those more than a quick fuck.“

„ _Dominic!_ “

Dom pulled back and stared at Matthew and Asche. „If you scratch or bite again, I will just stand up and let you take care of yourself. Are we clear?“

„ _Yes,_ “ they growled. Matthew closed his eyes, allowing himself to float in the warmth of pleasure once more. He felt Asche’s conscience blending with his again, nails and rump twitching as his body changed. He wrapped his tail around Dom’s waist. „ _Please, Dominic._ “

Dom’s hand took hold of Matthew’s length as he lowered himself down. Matthew released a moan that left his mouth together with Asche’s moan. Dom only stopped when he sat in Matthew’s lap.

Matthew lifted his hands to lie them on Dom’s shoulder careful not to touch the skin with his sharp nails. He felt a thumb brush over his lips, pushing inside to stroke over sharp teeth. „And yet you’re beautiful.“

Matthew opened his eyes to look at Dom. He knew his eyes were grey, pupils stretched to slits once again. His nails had turned to claws and he had grown at least a tail. He didn’t know about scales, but Matthew wouldn’t be surprised if he had grown some of those as well. He was also talking and moaning with two voices and right now sharing his body in equal measures with the mind of a dragon.

„ _Dominic, we’re…_ “

„Beautiful,“ Dom replied and rolled his hips. Matthew arched his back and pushed against Dom, moaning. „Right here, beneath me and caught in passion, you are beautiful.“

„ _You’ve got weird tastes, Dominic Howard._ “

„At least you’ve got excellent taste in men,“ Dom purred and lifted himself up. He almost pulled himself off Matthew before slamming down again.

Matthew howled and tightened his tail around Dom. He let one of his hands slide from Dom’s shoulder and lifted it to his mouth, licking over it a few times. He then reached for Dom’s erection, stroking in time with Dom’s movements on him.

They fell into a rhythm that built up to quick thrusts. Dom kept himself lingering above Matthew, propped up by his hands that rested left and right of Matthew’s head.

„Remember, no biting,“ Dom painted against Matthew’s lips.

„ _Won’t._ “

„Promise?“

„ _Just fucking kiss us!_ “

„As you wish, my fair Princess,“ Dom drawled and pressed their lips together before Matthew had the chance to snap at him.

Matthew sped his strokes on Dom’s length up and moved his other hand to Dom’s back, stroking down the spine until he reached the point where his length pushed into Dom. He felt Dom moving against his claws, felt himself pushing in and out of Dom.

Matthew pushed his tongue into Dom’s mouth and stroked it against Dom’s tongue and palate. He swallowed Dom’s moans, speeding up his strokes and thrusts even more. It didn’t take long. With another howl, Matthew pressed his head against the pillows and came. He felt Dom coming shortly after, coating his hand in sticky warmth.

Their movements grew slow and sloppy and eventually, Dom stilled. He managed to keep himself lingering above Matthew, panting and looking down. „Satisfied?“

Matthew grinned and nodded. „ _Much._ “

„I’m glad,“ Dom grunted. With some more grunts, he pushed himself higher and off Matthew, letting himself fall onto the pillows. „I’m not cleaning this mess up. Not now.“

Matthew yawned and shrugged. He wouldn’t be cleaning up anything anytime soon either.

He felt Asche retreating and curling up, the scales of a bigger and longer, golden dragon sliding against her and keeping her warm. Matthew sighed with contentedness and turned his head to smile at Dom.

Dom grinned back at him. „I never know if to feel aroused or weirded out by you and Asche sharing literally everything.“

„Well, you can say you’re kinda the only human actually being fucked by a dragon,“ Matthew giggled.

„That doesn’t sound better in any way.“

„Don’t tell me you block out Aurus during our shagging sessions.“

_He most definitely does not. You should see him squirming._

„You know I don’t ever block him out. We just don’t share like you do.“

„You should,“ Matthew stated. He grinned at a blushing Dom. „It only intensifies the experiences.“

Dom hummed, but didn’t reply further. They lay side by side in silence, until the sweat on their skin made them feel chill.

„You should have lit the fucking fire place,“ Matthew grunted.

„I was busy trying to stop my best friend from scorching this town.“

Matthew just giggled. He pushed himself into a sitting position. „Don’t you keep blankets around here?“

Dom grunted and nodded. He stretched and patted the ground closer to the shelves. Eventually, he pulled a blanket closer to them. He shook it and pulled it over his body, kicking against it until the blanket was completely unfolded. „Come on then, Bellamy.“

„You bloody want to cuddle?“

Dom shrugged and pulled the blanket around himself. „Go and find yourself a blanket or light the fireplace if you don’t want my proximity anymore.“

Matthew scrunched his nose and growled before shifting further towards Dom. He pulled on the blanket and eventually slid beneath it, his head coming to rest against Dom’s. Matthew closed his eyes and shifted his body against Dom’s, purring softly when he felt Dom’s fingers brushing along his spine.

He felt Dom’s chest rising and sinking with each breath. After a while Dom, drew a deeper breath and shifted the hand on Matthew’s back to rest against Matthew’s nape, holding him lightly.

Matthew opened his eyes and frowned. This gesture only happened during spring. It was a subtle claim, a way of demanding Matthew’s loyalty even after a coupling.

„Dominic?“

„I… We…“ Dom’s hand on Matthew’s nape twitched. „Well, actually Aurus wants to… He wants me to ask if you… Well, Asche… Have you ever considered…“

Matthew blinked and allowed Asche to crawl further into his mind again. His eyeballs tickled in that familiar way they always did when his pupils were stretching into narrow ellipses. „ _What have we ever considered?_ “

Dom drew another deep breath. His hand tightened on Matthew’s nape. „Did you ever think about offspring?“

They stared at Dom. „ _We…_ “ they closed their eyes and Matthew shook his head. „I’ll speak for the two of us. The stables are full of possible eavesdroppers who don’t need to hear what we're talking about.“

Dom frowned. However, his hand loosened on Matthew’s nape. „You did think about becoming parents.“

„Yes, but we're not ready yet,“ Matthew admitted. He looked at Dom and shifted, his fingers tracing Dom’s ribs. „Becoming parents, it’s a commitment we would never take lightly.“

Dom nodded and turned his head to look at the weakly flickering candle light on the ceiling.

„We’ll let you know when we’re ready.“

„You…“ Dom swallowed and looked back at Matthew. „Are you telling me that you already decided that Asche will lay Aurus’ eggs?“

„We’re already fucking as stand-in mating partners for them. What makes you think Asche and me would ever consider anyone else than the Golden Pair?“

„Of course you never doubted our cooperation, did you?“

„Did you ever give us any reason to?“ Matthew sighed and crawled onto Dom’s body. „Dominic, we come to you when we’re most vulnerable. We trust you.“

„You’re just using me so Asche remains capable of fighting during heat.“

„And Aurus isn’t using me to relieve his horniness around Asche in heat? And you’re not using my horniness during her heat so you can have me writhing and begging beneath you? Don’t act as if you’re the poor sacrificial lamb here, because we all know you fucking love fucking me like this.“

„Touché.“

Matthew looked down at Dom for a moment. Eventually, he sighed and reached out to grasp the bottle of oil. „Alright, give my your hands.“

„Matthew, you know I can’t take you twice in such a short time,“ Dom groaned. Nevertheless, he held out his hands to Matthew.

Matthew grinned and dipped the bottle to pour oil onto Dom’s hands. „I know,“ he answered while plugging the bottle closed again and massaged the oil over Dom’s palms. „Which is why I’m going to ride you.“

He smirked at the hitch in Dom’s breath and spread the oil further over Dom’s fingers, taking his time to tend to each finger. Once done, Matthew grasped Dom’s wrists and lead them to his rump. „So you better start thoroughly preparing me before I decide differently and let you lie awake and hard all night.“


	8. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there’s more talking and cursing and attempts at bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicking wifi from friends to bring you another chapter in time. I‘ll try to post something on Wednesday, but that will depend on the tethering at work again I‘m afraid… But maybe, just maybe, I‘ll be properly online again by then. Should I be, art dump, if not and we‘re lucky, written words. ;)

It had been weeks without a Numen sighting and Matthew and Asche were getting bored. Bored and fucking restless. It was out there, lurking and messing with them, hiding in the still rumbling Ember Fields. Every few days, rumours about obsidian wings arrived in Amberburg, but never did they lead to the Numen.

Matthew and Asche had tried picking fights with those Servalonian losers, but they had always fled their advances. Matthew had tried to offend their battle skills, had offended King Lyman and his daughter Cedrica. And still, not even that coward Talvace had reacted to his insults.

Thus, more often than not, Matthew bought a bottle of Tibon’s Best and visited Dom. On some nights, they hooked up with Chris, carousing through the night and Amberburg’s best tavernas. Tonight however, Chris hadn’t joined them. Still, they had spent about the same amount of money on mead, cider and whisky — if not more.

This was why Matthew and Dom stumbled through the narrow street of Matthew’s childhood, bumping against walls and doors and giggling. Eventually, they fell against the door that led into the house of Matthew’s parents. Matthew leant against it with his back and pulled Dom closer, giggling when Dom’s hands pressed against the wood left and right of his head.

„We still can make it to my place,“ Dom purred against Matthew’s lips.

„Nah, I want to fuck you now,“ Matthew stated.

_You’re far too drunk to get it up._

„Shhh,“ Matthew slurred and fingered in the pouch where he kept his keys. He managed to grasp the right set and turned between Dom’s arms to let them in. „I can always get it up.“

Dom giggled behind him as they tumbled inside in a flurry of limbs and weapons. A few curses and giggles later, they had successfully made their way upwards, leaving a trail of clothes on the staircase. They stopped in the small corridor that led towards the bedrooms.

„Oh, shit,“ Matthew slurred and flopped onto the planks. He pouted up at Dom. „My bedroom’s not empty. They put that bitch cunt Talvace in there.“

„I told you, should’ve gone to my place,“ Dom stated. He sat down next to Matthew and pouted. „You never listen to me when you should, Bellamy.“

„We just stay here,“ Matthew decided and licked on his fingers before pushing index and middle finger into his mouth. He winked at Dom while sucking on them.

 

A click was heard and then a gasp before someone shrieked.

Matthew’s eyes shot open and he grabbed his falcata, turning towards the source of the noise and pushing himself into a kneeling position. He ignored the pained groan beneath him as he pointed his falcata straight at his mother’s throat.

Daralis stood in the doorway and stared at the two naked men in her corridor. She glanced down at the blade that now pointed to the floor. She swallowed. Behind her, Winston’s face appeared. His eyebrows knotted together and Matthew could hear him growl. Along the corridor two more doors opened and Matthew heard gasps and a short laughter.

He grunted and reached for his glaive to help him stand further. „Fucking headaches,“ he moaned.

_Don’t think I’ll share those with you. You decided on your own to get drunk, now you bear the full consequences._

Behind him, Dom shifted and pushed himself up, a soft thud indicating that he had slumped against a wall. „Never again are we doing a pub crawl without Chris,“ Dom groaned.

„Did you seriously have sex with another man in our corridor?“ Winston snarled. „Do you know no shame?“

Matthew tightened his hands around the shaft of his glaive and flashed his father a grin. „Shame is for pussies.“

„If I hadn’t done so already, I’d cut you out of my will,“ Winston stated. He sneered at Matthew and retreated into the bedroom. „You disgust me,“ he growled.

Matthew rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up his belt. He wrapped it around himself and fastened the falcata on it before starting to pick up his clothes. He straightened with his trousers in his hand and sighed. His mother, brother and even Talvace were staring at him.

„What?“ he snapped at no-one in particular. „Never seen two naked men before?“

„What have you done to your body?“ Dalaris whispered. She gesticulated at Matthew’s tattoos.

„They’re status symbols,“ Talvace stated. „Amberburg’s Riders are barely more than a bunch of unrefined tramps, wearing their status in a collection of tattoos and trinkets.“ She stared at Matthew’s leg and the long scar on it, a smirk visible on her distorted lips.

Grunting, Matthew shook his trousers and stepped inside them. „Enjoy seeing your henchmen’s handiwork?“

„Quite so,“ she purred. „I can’t help but notice, that your dragon has healed considerable better.“

„Dragons always do as you know,“ Matthew replied while stepping into his trousers. He pulled them up and tugged them through his belt.

_Why would she know? They rather broke apart than undergoing each other’s pain._

„Says the one who refuses to lessen this bloody headache,“ Matthew mumbled. Laughter was his answer. It bounced against his skull and made his knees buckle.

„Seems your precious little dragon isn’t as loyal as you are.“

„ _HOW DARE YOU DOUBTING MY LOYALTY!?_ “

Matthew hadn't even the chance of feeling Asche's roar bounce through his skull before they felt a hard blow against the back of their head and stumbled forward.

 

Matthew grunted and opened his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt Asche groan. Matthew felt for his weapon, but only found soft linen beneath his fingertips.

„Finally awake, my little sleeping beauty?“

Matthew turned his head and growled at the grinning blond Rider who sat next to his bed. „Did you knock us out again, Howard?“

Dom nodded. „Yes. You successfully scared your whole family and half of Amberburg’s dragons. Seriously, I wonder if one day you and Asche will just swap places whenever you deem fit.“

„Who says we haven’t done so already?“

„Don’t joke about that,“ Dom growled. „You know I can’t bear remembering those days.“

Matthew sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position. He groaned and pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead, waiting for the world to stop spinning. „Fuck this hangover shit. When will they ever brew booze without the knock-on effects?“ He let his hand sink down and glared at his so-called friend. „And with you banging whatever heavy shit you get your hands on against my poor head…“

Matthew stopped talking when he couldn’t even remember where he had wanted to go with that sentence and simply continued glaring.

„Your screaming made my head ring,“ Dom stated. „You’re not the only one who’s hungover.“

Shuffling and a low knock came from the door. Matthew and Dom looked towards the door to find Quentin standing there with a tray. He shifted.

„I’ve… I’ve got the salted herrings you asked for,“ he addressed Dom. „Also bread, butter, pickled onions and two crocks of water.“

Dom nodded and pointed at the bed. Quentin glanced at his brother before slinking into the room and putting the tray down on Matthew’s legs. Matthew watched him, smirking to see his once so self-assured brother tip-toeing around him.

Matthew looked down at the tray. „Hangover breakfast.“

„Stop complaining and eat,“ Dominic grunted and reached out to grab a piece of bread and some of the pickled onions. „You’re even more insufferable than usual when hungover.“

_He’s right and you know it. Eat and drink before I collapse from that headache._

„Didn’t you want to refuse sharing?“

_Only worked until Dominic hit us over the head._

„Asche says thanks for knocking us out,“ Matthew stated. He reached for one of the crocks and took a long swig of water. „She’s now having a headache, too.“

„You two should learn to exercise some kind of self-control,“ Dom shrugged and stuffed one of the salted herrings into his mouth. He grabbed the second crock and drank.

„How…“ Quentin asked, but stopped himself and shifted. He pointed at a corner at the bed.

Matthew shrugged and crossed his feet, balancing the tray on his knees. Quentin sat down and stared at the tray while the two Riders ate and drank. Eventually, Matthew sighed.

„If you want to ask something, fucking open your ugly gob and ask,“ he snarled. „I’m not keen on a stupid pillar of salt sitting on my bed and counting each of my bites.“

„How do you communicate with your dragons?“ Quentin rushed out and stared at his brother.

Matthew let the crock sink onto the tray. „So you really don’t have any kind of connection to your dragon yet?“

Quentin shook his head. „I don’t even know if she likes her name.“

Matthew glanced at Dom who shrugged. „Some humans never manage to properly communicate with their dragons. They get by with talking and gesticulating.“

„But how do you know what your dragon wants?“ Matthew looked back at his brother. „How do you know how she feels? If you’re in the same room, yes, you can read her expressions and posture. But what about now?“

„You can read a dragon’s facial expression?“

Matthew sighed and let his head fall back against the wall, wincing at the pain that flared through his head. „Just go and spent time with your dragon. Let her into your mind. You should start with basic notions and emotions; boredom, hunger, cold, agreement and disagreement.“ He pushed a small onion into his mouth, followed by a salted herring. He chewed and took another gulp of water before leaning forward. „Think of her. What’s she doing now? Where is she?“

„I don’t know.“

„You haven’t even fucking tried!“ Matthew snarled. „Don’t waste my time like that. You asked my advice. If you don’t listen, don’t bloody ask me ever again.“

Quentin swallowed and shifted further away from Matthew. He glanced at Dom who shrugged. „Asking how to learn communicating with your dragon is like asking how to learn thinking. Either you figure it out on your own, or you won’t ever.“

„Do you think you can teach someone this old how to connect to their new found dragon?“

Matthew looked up at the door and shrugged at Talvace. She was wearing her gold mask again, standing against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Matthew glanced to his left side. Dom had put his trusty glaive against the wall next to his bed and his falcata rested on the night stand. Both could be grabbed quickly.

„At least some basic connection should be achieved,“ Matthew replied.

„He’ll never learn how to exercise control over his dragon,“ she sneered.

Matthew shifted on the bed, closer to his weapons. He felt Asche growling in his mind, the feeling resonating with his headache and bouncing through his skull. He groaned and pressed his hand against his forehead again.

„You shouldn’t control your dragon at all,“ Dom stated.

„Of course, you wouldn’t believe in discipline.“

Dom laughed while Matthew swallowed some more bread and washed it down with more water. „You wouldn’t believe the amount of discipline riding for Amberburg requires,“ Dom retorted. „We just disregard all that unnecessary emphasis on status.“

„But why are we telling this to someone like you?“ Matthew asked. „You only ever made your dragon do what you ordered, didn’t you? Do you even use the poor thing’s name anymore? It’s no wonder he left you alone to burn. Are you still riding him?“

Growling came from beneath Talvace’ mask. „He doesn’t deserve his name anymore.“

Matthew shook his head. „You’ve cut all ties to him, didn’t you? You’re letting him rot in isolation.“

„And what would you do?“ Talvace hissed. She took a step closer into the room and yanked her mask off. She stopped dead when she found Matthew’s glaive pointing straight at her. She gesticulated at her face with the mask. „If your dragon that you suffered for so much would just break your connection? If she would just leave you alone with your pain?“ She pointed into the direction of Matthew’s left leg.

Matthew shifted the glaive to rest on Quentin’s shoulder who froze and stared at the wall opposite him. Gaining a free hand like this, Matthew took another gulp from his crock. „How could I ask her to undergo pain and torture for me? How could I even expect her to?“

„So you’d forgive her if she deserted you.“

„I could never _not_ forgive her,“ Matthew replied. He felt a slight tremble running through the glaive and glanced at Quentin. He was about to growl at his brother to stay still, when he felt giggling in his mind.

_Aaaaw, I love you, too._

Matthew blinked and shook his head once, feeling warmth rising into his cheeks. He glanced at Dom who raised an eyebrow at him. Matthew shrugged and looked back at Talvace.

„Now if you could just up and leave? I’m still hungover and I’d like to finish breakfast without puking over my food. Your presence poisons my recovery.“

Talvace growled and fixed her mask again before turning and leaving, grunting something about keeping Princess Cedrica company.

Matthew sighed and pulled his glaive away from Quentin to rest it next to the bed again. „You can stop playing shaking leaf. The evil bitch is gone and the dangerous weapon is out of your ickle reach.“

Quentin whimpered and fell backwards onto the bed.

„Are you sure you want to become a Rider?“ Dom asked and laughed. „You know there are other occupations that lend themselves to human dragon pairs.“

„I can’t,“ Quentin whispered. „Just think what our parents would say if their second son… Well…“ He lifted his head to look at Matthew. „They still feel deeply ashamed by you, now even more so than before.“

Matthew shrugged and lifted the plate with the pickled onions towards Dom. Dom took the last two onions and nodded his thanks before tossing them into his mouth.

„You’ll have to decide from which side you want recognition and respect.“

Matthew sighed and downed the remainder of his water together with the last slice of bread. He turned his head to look at the window. „When will that bloody Numen finally bestir itself?“ he muttered. „Is it waiting for winter to fall upon us?“

„I don’t think it will attack during winter. That dragon might be a legend, a demi-god even, but it still must be bound to the same restrictions as our dragons.“

„Hopefully,“ Matthew sighed. „I hate riding in winter.“


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the Airborn Marshal‘s dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And still tethering and offline at home. (But hey, at least our telly works. Our neighbour is not as lucky…)

Matthew walked through the corridor of the Amberburg headquarters towards the stables. Their dragons had to huddle closer to each other these days because the left hall of the stables had been occupied by the Servalon Airborne Warriors. He pushed the doors towards the Servalonian dragons open and walked into the hall. A plethora of eyes turned towards him; some of them of dragon nature, some human.

„I need to feel the wind in my hair again soon,“ Matthew murmured as he walked past the boxes. The Servalon way of _storing_ their dragons made him feel even more claustrophobic. Amberburg’s stables may have been built with box stalls, but hardly any of them remained. And those that still were in place were always open and their dragons used them as means for privacy or sulking between walking freely and socialising.

_You should ask Dominic for a moonlight date over the trees._

„How romantic,“ Matthew purred and walked past the stalls. Most of them held a dragon each. Matthew glanced at them and sighed. Those creatures reminded him more of trained apes than of vicious dragons, let alone of teams that would work together without orders or defined plans.

It failed Matthew how Servalon’s army could be as efficient and feared with those rigid structures and disregard for individual battle preferences.

He rolled his shoulders and shifted the glaive into a more upright position, ignoring the whispering of the present Airborne Warriors. He looked around, but none of the boxes held the dragon that he was looking for.

„Lend me your nose for a moment?“

_Anytime._

Matthew scrunched his nose and lifted his right hand to paw against it, feeling the hint of scales and his nostrils growing into vertical slits beneath his fingers. The impressions Matthew received from his nose increased. He suddenly smelled sweat and scales, straw and wood, scorched meat and excrement.

„I may also need some guidance here,“ Matthew admitted. „Too much information.“

 _Walk to the end of the corridor and then left,_ Asche giggled.

Matthew nodded and followed her directions. He strode to the end of the corridor and turned to his left. „I think I can find him on my own now,“ he whispered as he stared at a large iron box. He took the last steps towards it and stood in front of black iron bars and walls shielding the box from other dragons.

Matthew pressed himself against the bars and sighed. Inside he spotted a dark heap that he knew was a dragon on two legs, strong talons on the clutches. Matthew remembered the emerald wings that proudly spread to scare enemies and that were lined with dark talons. The head ended in a long and strong beak that could easily crack a human’s skull.

What he saw now, however, was a mere shadow of the proud wyvern he had once fought. He couldn’t even recognise the once shining emerald of the wings any longer.

„I should have seen you earlier. Please accept my apologies,“ Matthew greeted the wyvern. The dragon lifted his head and tarnished malachite looked back at the Rider. He shifted closer to the bars, head barely above ground and beak opened to release a low hiss.

Matthew lifted his hands to show he hadn’t drawn his weapons. „May I sit beside you for a while?“ he asked. The wyvern remained in his place for a moment, and eventually closed his beak and laid down again.

Matthew dipped his head and sank to the floor to sit cross-legged in front of the cage. He arranged his glaive and rested his forehead against a chill metal bar. „I still remember your name, Kadeer,“ he whispered and reached out with his right hand. He pushed it between the bars and stopped, waiting for the wyvern to react.

Kadeer lifted his head and sniffed on Matthew’s hand who smiled. After a moment, Matthew lifted the hand further and put it between the two nares, stroking along the beak. „Just what has she done to you? Where’s your feather crown?“ Matthew moved his hand higher and over Kadeer’s head to scratch a patch behind his eyes.

The wyvern closed his eyes, releasing a low rumble. Matthew chuckled. „Such a good boy, aren’t you?“ he purred. „Such a pretty boy.“

_Should I be jealous?_

„Never,“ Matthew chuckled. Kadeer raised his head further to squint at him. Matthew winked and patted Kadeer’s beak. „Asche sends her sincere regards.“

Kadeer grumbled and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, he shifted closer to the bars and curled up.

„You’re just a big softy, aren’t you?“ Matthew chuckled and moved his hand to scratch along Kadeer’s back. They remained in their positions for a while, Matthew scratching Kadeer’s back while the wyvern growled his contentment with the attention.

Eventually, their comfortable silence was disrupted by hurried footsteps that rushed past the stalls. Kadeer jerked and raised his head, staring at something behind Matthew. The footsteps stopped behind Matthew and he sighed.

„What took you so long?“ he asked without turning around.

He felt hands grabbing his head and shoulder and push him against the metal bars, shoving his head into the cage. Matthew kept his hand inside the cage, stroking along the chapped scales.

„Burn him,“ Talvace snarled. „Burn his fucking face off.“

Matthew kept his eyes on Kadeer’s eyes. The wyvern blinked and shifted back against the rear wall of his stall. Matthew felt a familiar itch in his fingers.

„Stay,“ he whispered.

„Oh, don’t fret, I’m not leaving you little ant alone with my dragon,“ Talvace snapped. Matthew felt the heel of her boot pressing against his back.

„I wasn’t talking to you,“ he growled. „You should be aware that right now, you’re doing your best to get yourself cremated for good.“

Talvace’ hold on Matthew faltered, but before he could reach for his glaive, she had pushed him against the bars again.

„No-one is allowed to interact with this wyvern,“ Talvace hissed. „I gave strict orders about his isolation.“

„And I give a fuck about your barbarous orders.“

The foot on Matthew’s back disappeared and he was yanked into a standing position. „Get up and put your hands against the bars above your head.“

Matthew rolled his eyes as he shifted his legs into a stable position and lifted his hands to head height.

_I marvel at the patience you are showing today._

„It’s running low,“ Matthew growled. He made to turn his head, but the grip on his hair was still tight. „May I remind you of your very imminent cremation?“

The hands on Matthew’s shoulder and head didn’t disappear, but their grip lessened. Matthew moved his hands to bat Talvace’ hands away and turned around to face her. Of course she was wearing that wretched dragon mask again.

„What do you think you’ll gain from sucking up to my dragon?“

Matthew shrugged. He felt a beak pushing against his hand and stroked his fingers along the boney surface. „Nothing,“ he replied. „But someone has to take care of poor neglected Kadeer.“

Behind the mask, Matthew noticed her eyes glancing down at his hand. „Poor? He’s fraternising with the enemy!“

„Maybe you should ask yourself why that is, dumbshit,“ Matthew growled.

„He’s a traitor,“ Talvace snarled.

„He’s been betrayed more like,“ Matthew retorted. He felt the beak retreating and looked over his shoulder. Kadeer had lifted his head to watch them. Matthew looked back at Talvace. „Look at him!“ he snapped and pointed at Kadeer.

Talvace shook her head. „He doesn't deserve…“

„Fucking look at the creature who depends on your care!“ Matthew shouted and reached up to yank the mask off Talvace’ face. He tossed it behind himself into the cage. Talvace screamed and reached for her sword, but Matthew grabbed her hand before she could draw it.

He pressed her hand down to prevent her from doing so and reached out to grab her shoulder. With a shout of his own, Matthew swirled around and yanked her with him until he could push her against the bars. „Is this how you treat your partner?“ he snarled into Talvace’ ear.

She just growled. „Traitor, that’s what he is. Not a _partner_.“

„Say his name!“ Matthew barked and shoved her further against the bars. „Say. His. Fucking. Name!“

„I won’t forgive him.“

Matthew growled and changed his hand from Talvace’ shoulder to grab her hair and pushed her head into the cage before letting go of her. „You’re a weak little meacock. We should have killed you if only to spare Kadeer this fate.“

Matthew took a step back and nodded at Kadeer who had retreated against the rear wall once more, wings wrapped around himself. „I’ll be seeing you again.“

„I forbid you to talk to my dragon!“

„And I told you, I give a fuck about your stinking orders, Marshal.“ Matthew saluted and turned. He still ignored the soldiers whispering around him as he made his way into the stables of Amberburg’s dragons.

He stopped when the door fell shut behind him and drew a deep breath, eyes closed. He could hear footsteps and claws scraping over worn tiles. He knew that straw lay scattered even on the corridor. He rolled his left foot and opened his eyes again.

„I really need to feel some wind,“ he stated and walked towards Asche. He felt her agreement and smiled.

Asche dipped her head in greeting and Matthew stroked over her snout and between her eyes until he reached the ear holes. „You’re my girl,“ he purred and scratched behind her ears, grinning at the purr that resonated through him.

Matthew turned his head to the two dragons next to Asche. „We’re going to spread our wings. Care to join us?“

Aurus dipped his head and closed his eyes for a moment, signalling his accordance. Matthew looked at Insignia who cocked her head before mirroring Aurus’ gesture.

 

Matthew closed his eyes and leant forward, letting his head rest against the scales of Asche’s head. He felt her wings rising and sinking beneath him as her body moved in smooth waves through the thin air. Wind tousled his hair and he saw the vast and dark conifer forest beneath them. A few rocks and hills and the occasional lakes and river were visible between the pines and spruces. The ground would slowly rise the further east they flew to eventually rise high above as the Ember Fields.

Matthew enjoyed the moments when he could close his eyes and just rely on Asche’s view. The vision was clearer without his own sight interfering and he could even make out the birds nesting in the occasional birch beneath them.

„Oi! Bellamy! You asleep down there?“

Matthew grunted and blinked, slowly allowing his own vision to overlap with Asche’s until both of them created an overall picture of their surroundings. He sat up and looked up at the brown dragon above him.

„Just enjoying the moment, Wolstenholme!“ he shouted back and straightened his goggles. He turned his head to grin at Dom.

Matthew shifted forwards and put his arms around Asche’s neck to hold on tight just before she nosedived. The wind tearing on Matthew’s hair and clothes increased until he felt even his ears tingle and burn, filled with the familiar pressure that always happened when they were changing height quickly.

A few metres above the trees, Asche thrust herself into a horizontal position again. They glided over the tree tops, giggling at the birds that screeched and fluttered in sudden panic beneath them. Eventually, Asche flapped her wings again and they rose back to their place between Aurus and Insignia.

„Show offs,“ Dom grumbled.

Matthew just giggled. He sat upright again and looked at the sky. Dusk was setting in and the forest below was even darker than usual. He sighed. He’d rather patrol the dark forest and wrestle the wildlife than spend yet another night in the vicinity of his family and that stinking Marshal. He needed a calm night.

_Well, be my guest._

„I might take you up on that offer,“ Matthew murmured and patted the side of Asche’s throat.

„We should return before nightfall,“ Chris stated. He looked into the ascending dusk and sighed. „All this waiting is starting to take a toll on my nerves.“

Matthew glanced at his cousin and nodded. „If even you are getting restless, try imagine what we’re feeling like.“

Chris laughed and he and Insignia flew a crescent so they were headed towards Amberburg again.

„You know, I’ve heard citizens and even Riders voice their doubts about the existence of that Numen dragon,“ Dom stated. He leant forward and stroked between Aurus’ head frills. With a flick of his tail, the golden dragon twisted mid air and turned.

„And how would you explain Servalon’s continued presence?“ Matthew snapped while nudging Asche to do a somersault and follow his friends.

„Can be explained away as just another attempt at infiltrating Mauvreland,“ Chris replied.

Matthew narrowed his eyes. „You think I’m blowing that dragon we spotted out of proportions.“

Chris sighed and shook his head. „You’re a reckless piece of work who’ll just jump on the next best chance of a fight which makes you an unreliable source of information in some people’s eyes.“ He lifted his hand even before Matthew had opened his mouth to protest. „I know we can trust your judgment and I know you’re not quick to jump to conclusions just because you saw a large dragon passing our borders.

„So if you say you saw a Numen, we, and that includes Marshal Darell, believe you. Which is why you’re still here and not on another recon mission. Keeping you in Amberburg for an extended period of time never went down too well.“

_Well, those old stables did go down quite well._

Matthew giggled and patted Asche’s head. It was true that Darell usually took care that Matthew and Asche wouldn’t spend too much time in the Amberburg headquarters. Most stays that had extended a month had ended in burnt buildings and training grounds, sometimes in broken bones of those stupid enough to rise to Matthew's consistent provoking.

„The destruction regularly caused to our headquarters by you is not funny, Bellamy,“ Chris growled.

„What can I say? We're just not made for urban life.“

„You're not made for social life in general,“ Dom stated.

„I'll just blame my so-called parents for failing me,“ Matthew retorted. He squinted into the sunset. Amberburg's walls were rising before him, the occasional watchtower stretching even above the high walls. Asche spotted a few dragons patrolling the walls in pairs.

_Maybe you should volunteer for night patrols._

„So I'm paired with one of those Servalonian swines?“ Matthew retorted. „I don't think so.“

„I doubt any of them would like to patrol together with you either,“ Dom giggled. He patted the side of Aurus' throat and the dragon spread his wings. He flapped them once and shot forward, moving in a graceful wave-like path, the sun glistening on golden scales.

_Now who's the show off?_

„Certainly not us,“ Matthew murmured while staring at the blond Rider and his golden dragon. He had to admit, though, if Dom and Aurus wanted to impress them, they certainly were successful. Matthew shifted.

Chuckling came through the wind and Matthew turned to glower at his cousin.

„Has anyone ever told you that your drooling over them is anything but subtle?“ Chris asked.

Matthew shrugged. „How could one not?“ he grunted.

„I've never been tempted to,“ Chris laughed. „It's just you and most of Amberburg’s bachelors and bachelorettes.“

Matthew wrinkled his nose. „Those bimbos don't deserve them.“

They watched Dom and Aurus rise higher and slowing down to settle between Chris and Matthew. „Have you been talking about us?“

„Just about your inability to be subtle in your mutual drooling,“ Chris stated.

Matthew glanced at Dom and giggled when he saw a red hue on Dom's cheeks and Aurus' head drooping somewhat.

„What… I don't know what you're talking about,“ Dom spluttered.

„Do you think it’s wise to keep fucking like rabbits?“ Chris continued.

„What?“ Dom squeaked as his face grew even redder. „How do you know?“

Matthew laughed. The answer to that was far too obvious.

„Don’t you think Insignia and me don’t notice what you’re up to just by the way Asche and Aurus shift towards each other? And do I have to mention Asche moaning expletives?“ Chris retorted. „Maybe you should just consider to get your own stables. Dom’s property is big enough to host both of you.“

„That means all of Amberburg Riders know when we…“ Dom glanced at Matthew.

„Of course, our trysts are the worst kept open secrets ever,“ Matthew giggled. They had almost reached Amberburg's walls and one of the patrols passed their way. The Amberburg Rider saluted while the Servalonian Warrior fell back and settled for staring at Matthew.

Matthew nodded at the Rider and made a beeline for the stables.

Once inside, he busied himself with removing Asche's harness and brushing her scales and wings. He felt her purring and smiled, patting her hind leg.

Chris and Dom were still busy tending to their dragons while Asche rolled up into herself and Matthew stored the harness and the brush away. He proceeded to take off his goggles and poncho, putting them on a hook next to the open dragon boxes. He walked back to Asche's box and pulled his boots off.

„Are you going to sleep in the stables tonight?“ Dom asked.

Matthew nodded and unstrapped first his glaive and then his falcata. He put his weapons onto the floor next to Asche where he would be able to reach them easily. „I need a good night’s sleep for a change. Sleeping at _home_ won't give me any rest.“

„You can always stay at my place,“ Dom stated. He ignored Chris' chuckling.

Matthew smirked and shook his head. „I wouldn’t be getting any sleep for entirely different reasons.“

Dom glanced over his shoulder at the other dragons, quite a few of them watching their exchange. He looked back at Matthew who just kept smirking. Dom sighed. „Goodnight, Matt.“

„Goodnight, Dominic,“ Matthew drawled. He felt a strong clap on his back and looked over his shoulder to find Chris grinning down at him.

„Mum invited you over,“ Chris said. „Under the condition that you restrain your foul mouth for the duration of your stay.“

Matthew smiled and nodded. „Tell Aunt Jolenta that I'm glad about her invitation. If she doesn't mind, I'll see her tomorrow or the day after.“

„And I would appreciate if you spent some of your gold,“ Chris continued. „Or at least exchange it for coins. They're easier to store.“

Matthew pulled his head back a fraction and frowned. „But coins are not gold. I don’t trust them.“

„You’re just besotted with anything gold,“ Chris stated and patted Matthew's back before bidding him goodnight and leaving.

Eventually alone with the dragons, Matthew yawned and stretched. He turned to Asche and sat down before shifting backwards until he felt her flank against his back. He purred and fell sideways, curling up against Asche. He felt her wing covering him just as he felt the world becoming hazy and her conscience overlapping his.

 

Matthew blinked and crawled from underneath Asche's wings. She was staring at the window left to her, a sense of alarm emanating from her. Something was in the air that they couldn't quite pinpoint. Matthew bent down and grabbed his weapons, attaching them to his waist and upper body.

He noticed Aurus and Insignia shifting closer to him in a way that could only be interpreted as protective. Matthew glanced at the other dragons. All of them were shifting and staring at the window. Matthew frowned and drew his falcata before moving towards the window.

Asche and Aurus stayed close behind himself, while Insignia was standing in the corridor, her head raised and eyes wide as she watched their surroundings. Matthew stopped in front of the window and felt Asche’s nuzzle against his back and reached behind with his free hand to stroke her scales. He squinted at the moonlight coming through the window.

Something in the way the light rays fell felt off.

_The light should be more scattered and soft instead of two clearly defined rays._

Matthew nodded. There was nothing in front of the window that would direct or obscure the moon light in such a way. He reached out and pushed his hand into one of the two rays. There was no resistance, but his hand tingled where the light connected with his skin.

Matthew pulled his hand back and lifted it up to eye height. Nothing unusual but the feeling of warmth lingering on his skin.

_Don’t get distracted, Matthew._

Matthew frowned and looked back at the window. The two rays had grown thicker and were twirling around each other. Matthew lifted his falcata higher and stared at the light. The dragons closest to him where shifting and grunting, voicing their discomfort with whatever was happening.

Aurus growled and shifted closer.

„I’m cautious. Don’t worry,“ Matthew whispered. He felt his hair rise as the light dripped towards the floor, creating an elongated form. The form shifted at the ground and grew smaller rays that reminded Matthew of claws.

Matthew swallowed and looked up again. The short legs gave way to tassels of shining white feathers. A lean body was covered in translucent feathers and strong wings rested at the side of the body. Above the body, a round head was cocked sideways, resting almost horizontally on the left shoulder. The beak was rather short and curved downwards, but together with those claws, Matthew didn’t doubt it could do serious damage.

Two amber eyes stared at Matthew and Asche and two tufts of feathers defined the prominent eye sockets above the facial disk.

Matthew rolled his shoulders and fought the urge to mimic the cocked head. He shook his head and lifted his falcata higher. This owl was at least as tall as him and he didn’t want to feel it’s claws or beak. It may appear incorporeal, but Matthew didn’t trust appearances that manifested themselves from moonlight.

The owl ruffled its wings and straightened its head.

„ _Good evening, Matthew Bellamy. Good evening Asche. Finally, I have the opportunity to talk to you._ “


	10. Illustration — Three Riders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Riders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, technically, it’s Sunday yet and the rest of the day will by busy busy. And with the wifi situation really resolved, I’ll give you three drawings of our three Riders. Contains hints of dragons (I don’t quite dare trying to do whole, grown dragons and make them ‚realistic’).
> 
> And I’ve just noticed, with all the delay in posting this batch, there’s another one that could fit after next chapter. So next Sunday might bring you another little illustration. And then it’s just written words for a while.

Clicking brings you to full few.

Dipping my toes into perspectives:  


Dom and Aurus:  


Chris and Isignia:  


 

And the WiP videos:  



	11. Chapter 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoot hoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot that’s it Wednesday, what with puppy, having to go buy shoes and IamX gig coming up. :O

Matthew stared at the translucent owl in front of him. Its voice had been a mere whisper that filled the air around Matthew. He glanced around, wondering if he had been the only one to perceive the voice. A few dragons shook their head as if confused by a sound they couldn't place, their eyes half closed.

_I heard it speak, but I'm not sure if Aurus understood the words._

„ _I'm afraid that's true,_ “ the owl replied. „ _They perceive a whisper, but aren't able to understand the words._ “

„Great. Just what I need to cement my reputation as Amberburg's weirdest Rider. Talking to a see-through owl hallucination made of moonlight.“

The owl dipped its head onto the right side and peered at Matthew. It shifted and lifted its left leg for a moment. Matthew raised his falcata a fraction and shuffled his legs into a steadier position.

„ _You won't need your weapons._ “

„I decide when I need my weapons,“ Matthew retorted. „Who the fuck are you?“

„ _Anahid, Numen of Wisdom,_ “ the owl replied. „ _Please put away your falcata._ “

Matthew lifted his eyebrow. No-one had met any Numina in so many lifetimes and here Matthew was, encountering his second Numen within two months.

„I don’t think so,“ he replied.

„ _This is a mere projection my mind has conjured. I can’t hurt you, you can’t hurt me._ “

„Scared to show your real self?“

Anahid straightened her head again. „ _Given your reputation, I figured this would be the wisest first contact. I don’t wish to fight you._ “

„But maybe we wish to fight,“ Matthew retorted.

„ _Of course you would._ “ She turned her head around to look out of the window. „ _Ravindra is here for you._ “

„Who?“

„ _The fire Numen, Ravindra,_ “ Anahid replied. She shifted her weight onto her left foot for a moment and ruffled her wings. „ _I believe you saw him passing over you._ “

Matthew let his falcata sink a fraction. He felt Asche's confusion blending together with his. „He’s here for _us_?“

„ _Yes,_ “ Anahid whispered.

„Then why lay ruin on Servalon and not show himself in Amberburg?“ Matthew asked. „Not that I'd mind bloody Servalon in ruins, but it doesn't make sense.“

Anahid cooed softly. It sounded like the owl version of a sigh. „ _There's something in the air since a few years. The balance of elements is disrupted you could say._ “

Matthew sighed. „I'm tired. Either you start making sense right fucking now or you can fuck off.“

„ _Bear with me, I just want to provide you with information._ “ Anahid stated. She cocked her head sideways and watched Matthew sitting down on the floor, legs crossed and falcata resting in his lap.

Once again, Matthew had to force himself to not put his head onto his own shoulder to mimic her stance.

„ _Are you aware of the elemental Numina?_ “

_Legends say that each element has a Numen, a guardian of sorts that by its mere existence ensures that the elements exist and are in some kind of balance. There's Ravindra, the fire dragon, Zareh, the wind eagle, Araxie, the water snake and Damek, the earth mole._

Anahid hooted softly and dipped her head to her other shoulder. Matthew mimicked her gesture before noticing what he had done and straightened his head with a grunt.

„ _There are more for pretty much anything, but those are the elemental Numina, yes._ “

„You can understand Asche?“ he growled. Was this bloody outsized bird reading their minds somehow?

Anahid straightened her head again. „ _Yes, I understand your conversations if you're using words. I can't read your basic feelings or primal communication. I've got the gift to tap into a well-formulated link and converse with both ends._ “

„Whatever,“ Matthew grunted. „What's all that got to do with us?“

„ _The elemental Numina are in a fine balance with each other. Lately though, it's been tipping more and more towards fire. If this goes on, temperatures will rise, water will decline, forests and fields will wane. It is possible the whole world is going to become a ball of fire._ “

„Aren't you being just a wee bit dramatic?“

„ _The balance started tipping about seventeen years ago,_ “ Anahid continued without reacting to Matthew's quip. „Which is when you met I believe.“

Matthew frowned and counted back. He felt Asche nod.

„ _It's been barely noticeable, until three years ago. We feel like any balance has gone haywire since then._ “

_That was when we burnt down Guard Tschockvo._

„ _Exactly. You are the reason our hand is forced. Sadly, fire's very nature dictates that it consumes until it has consumed it's very self._ “

_But if it's three years, why haven't there been any effects yet?_

„And why waste time on other countries instead of fighting the root of all evil?“

Anahid ruffled her wings, a quick and short movement. „ _Ravindra's become bored,_ “ she hissed. „ _He wants to, what were his words? Stretch his wings and have a good time._ “

Matthew smirked. „I like him already. What's he waiting for then? We’re ready.“

Anahid turned her head around to stare at the moonlight. With a soft hoot she looked back at Matthew and Asche. „ _What I'd like to know is, would you consider retiring? Knowing what you know now and knowing that Ravindra won't stop before either you two or him are finally defeated? Knowing that a fight between you will cause damage to everything around you? Knowing that your continued merging brings danger to this whole planet? You can stop this. Stop fighting, become two individuals as opposed to one union, it does have it's merits. Live an easy and fulfilled life as two individuals. As close friends, not as warriors._ “

Matthew grit his teeth together, feeling Asche creeping into his consciousness while Anahid spoke. He blinked, knowing his eyes would open again grey. „ _Do you want to insult us?! Do you know who you're talking to?_ “

Anahid ruffled her wings again. „ _I was afraid you'd say this. Ravindra will see you before winter falls. Prepare yourselves and ask yourselves if you can bear the consequences of whichever outcome to this battle. Think hard about your decision._ “

She spread her wings to their full length and hooted, beating the wings once. They went right through her body. Her outlines twirled around each other and spread until only diffuse moonlight filled the stables.

Matthew stared at the window for a little longer. Nothing happened and also the lingering presence of power had vanished.

_She's gone for now._

Matthew nodded and pushed himself into a standing position and fixed his falcata on the belt. He looked at Aurus who watched him with wide eyes. Matthew smiled and stroked over Aurus' forehead. „I am fine,“ he said and looked up at Inisgnia, nodding. „I'm fine,“ he repeated. „I'll talk to you tomorrow.“

 

Matthew blinked and shifted. He yawned and slowly clawed back into consciousness. He felt the comfortable warmth of Asche's mind retreating to give his own thoughts space.

_Good morning, sleeping beauty._

Matthew smiled and rolled onto his back. He reached up to stroke along the wing that covered him. It quivered and he felt pearls of amusement in his head. He joined Asche's giggling.

„Good morning, my fairest lady,“ Matthew croaked.

_I hope you're ready to meet curious eyes._

Matthew felt her shift and lift her head. He could see Dom, Chris and Marshal Darell standing in front of them. Grunting, Matthew shifted into a sitting position and nodded. He reached for his weapons and attached them to his back and belt just as Asche lifted her wing.

„Good morning, Matt,“ Darell greeted.

Matthew swallowed, but found talking still too much a hassle without a glass of water or two. He just saluted and stood, stretching and smirking at Dom's blushing. He let his arms sink down again and looked around.

„You looking for this?“ Chris asked and held a leather bottle out towards Matthew.

Matthew grinned and accepted the bottle, nodding his thanks at Chris. He unscrewed it and downed almost all of the water in one go.

„So, you've been conversing with an owl?“ Darell asked once Matthew had handed the bottle back to Chris.

Matthew nodded. He looked around once more. There were too many dragons to eavesdrop around to talk freely. Matthew stroked over Asche's head. „Are you okay with delayed breakfast?“

_Dominic already took care of me, sleepy head._

Matthew smiled and looked at Dom. He patted Asche's head and walked towards his friends and superior. „Thanks for taking care of Asche,“ he whispered and patted Dom's head. Dom blushed and looked around, the red of his cheeks deepening when he noticed quite a few dragon eyes on him.

„Maybe we should go to one of your offices,“ Matthew suggested.

Darell nodded and turned, jerking his head. They made their way into the corridor of the main building and walked through the corridor.

_Do you want to tell them everything Anahid has told us?_

Matthew shrugged. He wasn't sure at all about what to tell them. Maybe he would tell everything to Dom and Chris, but he wasn't sure about telling Marshal Darell about them being the cause for Ravindra's appearance.

_I'm not sure either. He'll rather send us on recon missions with strict orders to not merge than risk us fighting._

Matthew looked up at the ceiling, watching the tiles as they walked. He agreed with Asche. Chris would agree with Darell. Dom would, too.

_We're going to keep information from even Dominic and Aurus?_

Matthew shook his head. He knew they couldn’t ever keep any important information from Dom and Aurus.

They had reached Darell’s office and followed the Marshal inside. Darell walked towards his desk and sat down in the chair behind. He reclined, put his fingertips together before his chest and looked up at the three men.

„What was this owl?“

Matthew shrugged. „A projection she said,“ he replied. „Even like this, I could feel her power. She called herself Anahid, Numen of Wisdom. She came to warn us about Ravindra.“

„The fire Numen?“

Matthew nodded. „He’s the dragon I saw passing our borders and he’s the one who caused havoc to Servalon.“

Darell wiggled his fingers against each other and sat upright. „Do you deem her trustworthy? Why should she warn you? Why should a Numen be on our side instead of supporting her fellow Numen?“

Matthew shrugged. „She didn’t feel hostile. She didn’t offer advice on how to fight Ravindra either. I think she's neutral…“

Darell reclined again and stared at Matthew. Matthew shifted, putting weight on his left foot and then lent onto his right foot. He tipped his left foot against the floor behind him. Matthew could see it in the way Darell pressed his fingers together just a bit harder and creased his eyebrows together that the Marshal wasn’t satisfied by the answers he’d been given.

„Would sending you away change something about the imminent threat this fire Numen poses to Amberburg?“ Darell asked eventually.

Matthew swallowed and shrugged. „I am not sure,“ he admitted.

„Why is Ravindra after you?“

_So much for keeping this piece of information to ourselves._

Matthew shifted again and pushed his left hand through his hair before pinching his nose with thumb and index finger. Of course, Darell would easily draw all important information just from witnessing Matthew’s side of the conversation. He could feel Dom’s and Chris’ eyes drilling holes into the back of his head. „Something about the balance of elements and it tipping towards fire since a few years.“

„Because of you and Asche.“

„Anahid strongly suggested that, yes.“

„Why attack Servalon first?“ Darell whispered.

„Boredom, apparently.“

The Marshal nodded and stood. He walked around his chair towards the window behind it. „So I’ve got the choice between sending you on a far away recon mission together with a squad of my best Riders and hope Ravindra will follow you and you’ll be able to beat it there or to keep you here and ensure Ravindra will come to Amberburg and hope we’ll all beat it here.“

Matthew bit his lips and stared at Darell’s back. At least the Marshal wasn’t considering sacking Matthew or telling them to become less of a unit with his dragon.

Darell sighed and turned back to his subordinates. „I can’t make this decision on my own.“

„We don’t want anyone outside of this office to know about the details of our conversation with Anahid,“ Matthew growled.

„King Algernon needs to know of this threat.“

„If Kind Algernon knows, that Lyman swine will do as well. Servalon doesn’t need to know about Ravindra’s alleged interest in Asche and me.“

„You think that owl told you the truth?“

„I’m inclined to think she offered some of it. I’m sure she’s withholding some information still.“

Darell nodded and sat back in his chair. „I will consider our options and let you know. You can leave.“

Matthew nodded and turned towards the door, walking between his friends who still kept silent.

„And Matt?“ Darell’s voice stopped him.

Matthew looked behind his shoulder, hand already on the door knob.

„I expect _you_ to _not_ withhold vital information.“

„Yes, sir,“ Matthew murmured. He drew a deep breath and pushed the door open.

_That could have gone better…_

„Could have gone a lot worse, too.“ Matthew glanced sideways at the Riders and Servalonian Warriors standing in the corridor. All of them were staring at him. Maybe he should just go back to Darell and ask the Marshal to indeed send them on a recon mission or to border patrols.

He stopped at the height of the main doors and turned to Dom and Chris. „I know you’ve got questions, but could we meet later?“ He glanced towards the stables. „I promised Kadeer I’d visit him again and I need to just sit and clear my head.“

Dom frowned, but nodded. „I’ll be home.“ He looked at Chris who nodded, too.

„I don’t have any plans either, might as well spent the day at Dom’s and wait for our foul-mouthed princess to turn up.“

Matthew growled and turned, waving at his friends as he made his way to the stables.


	12. Illustration — Anahid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ghostly Owly Appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for a little drawing again. But I think the next few weeks will be written word again. ;)

As always with a little progress video:  



	13. Chapter 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we’re passing some time and are talking

Matthew lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. He felt Asche still dormant, images of windswept forests and roaring seas tangible. Matthew had never seen the sea before but in Asche's dreams. He often wondered if that was where she had been born.

They had tried talking about her parents, but Asche could never remember them. From what Matthew had learned, that wasn't unusual for dragons. Many of them didn't even remember the place of their birth.

When Matthew described what he saw in Asche's dreams, she just mentally shrugged.

Matthew blinked and turned his head sideways. If he kept thinking about his dragon, he'd just wake her unnecessarily.

Next to him Dom lay on his stomach and snored. One arm was stretched to lie over Matthew's chest and his hand was splayed against Matthew's side as if he was afraid Matthew would disappear any moment.

As expected, Dom hadn't been thrilled about learning that Ravindra was after Matthew and Asche. He had refused to leave Matthew's side all night. He had also made Matthew promise to not leave Amberburg without him and Chris. Matthew’s assertions that he wasn’t planning to leave hadn’t been quite enough to reassure Dom.

Dom’s hand twitched against Matthew’s skin, causing him to giggle softly.

Soft grunting came from the sleeping man and Matthew shifted onto his side and reached out to pluck one of the strands of blond hair. Dom grunted and lifted his hand from Matthew to bat the hand away from his hair.

Matthew giggled again and changed his hand’s position to pluck another strand of hair. „You might have to visit a haircutter soon.“

„Piss off,“ Dom grunted. „First you need to get that swab on your head sorted out.“

„You know I rock the shaggy look. My reputation would be utterly destroyed if I suddenly walked the streets with a clean haircut.“

„Your reputation would actually benefit from you looking like a civilised person for once.“

„Depends on which reputation you're aiming for,“ Matthew replied. He turned back onto his back and sat up, giggling when Dom’s hand landed in his lap. „Now that’s what I’d call a wake up call.“

„Wanker,“ Dom growled and lifted his hand to rest against Matthew's chest. He pushed himself upwards, shoving Matthew back onto the ground in the process.

„I believe the idea was that you'd be the one performing the wanking bit on me,“ Matthew purred.

Dom just grunted and shifted until he was lying on Matthew. He placed his hands left and right of Matthew's head. „Promise me you’ll stay alive.“

Matthew sighed and glanced sideways. He felt Asche stirring and stretching and looked back into Dominic’s eyes. „Dominic…“

„Promise!“

„You know I can’t,“ Mathew replied. Asche’s conscience became stronger in his mind as she became aware of the conversation. „What I can do is to promise you to do anything to stay alive.“

„I don't want you to risk your life for anyone, not even for me.“

„That's a decision made years ago,“ Matthew stated. He reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair out of Dom’s face. „It’s not affected by my promise just now.“

Dom caught Matthew’s hand and pushed it down and against the floor. He leant down until Matthew could feel Dom’s breath against the tip of his nose. „Change your decision.“

„ _We won't, you know that._ “

Dom's fingers tightened around Matthew's wrist before he let go and sat up. He looked down at Matthew for a moment and grunted, pushing himself to stand.

Matthew watched him picking up his clothes and getting dressed without moving. Eventually, Matthew sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position, supporting his upper body by his hands that rested flat on the floor behind him.

„We don't have many friends, Asche and me. But those we have, we care about too much to see them being hurt.“

Dom stopped pulling on his tunic, the garment stuck at his elbows. He knelt down and pushed the tunic off himself again. „I do want your lives,“ Dom said. „But I want you to spend them with me and Aurus.“ He reached down to rest his palm against Matthew's cheek, his thumb brushing over Matthew's lips.

Matthew grinned and flicked his tongue out. „Dominic Howard, are you proposing to us?“

He almost giggled at the little squeak Dom released as an answer to his question.

Dom blushed and shifted, gaping at Matthew. It only took a brief moment, though, and he had narrowed his eyes. „Don't fucking change the topic, Bellamy.“

Matthew smirked and pushed himself closer to Dom until he could whisper into Dom's ear. „Yes.“

Still smirking, he fell back. Dom blinked at him, cheeks tinted in a deep red. „What?“

„Yes,“ Matthew replied. „Our answer. Should you ever muster up the courage to actually propose.“

„You'd… Then why don't you just go ahead and propose properly?“

„Me? Proposing to you? You'd run away in panic,“ Matthew laughed. He reached for Dom’s hand and led it between his legs. „Besides, you know I don’t care for stupid ceremonies to validate things already in existence. Now stop blushing and choking on your own spit and get on with the requested wanking. This morning is almost over.“

 

Matthew stood in front of the door to the old lecture hall. He growled to himself. Darell had thought it'd be a good idea to dispense Matthew's boredom by making Dom and him two of the teachers. It would boost the morale of the young ones if two of the most famous Riders were speaking to them, Darrell had said. It'd keep Matthew occupied, too, Darrell had continued.

Matthew should have refused. Disciplinary measures for refusing orders were something that only happened to other people after all. But then, Dom would have had to go through that ordeal on his own.

_Just get over with it. It's just one lecture he made you do._

„That's already one lecture too much,“ Matthew grunted and pushed the door open. Of course, the lecture hall was already filled with people. Matthew even spotted a group of Servalonian Warriors in the top rows of the seating area.

The chattering ceased as Matthew walked towards Dom. He could feel their eyes on his left leg as he limped towards the desk in front of the audience.

„I'm glad you decided to join us in the end,“ Dom whispered as Matthew pushed himself onto the desk next to him.

„You know I hate having to deal with large groups of people,“ Matthew growled. He turned his head towards their audience.

The chattering had started again and Matthew could make out snatches of rumours being passed between them.

„He's too small. Bellamy is a large man and muscly. He can kill a man with his own two hands.“

„My parents know his parents. He's too weak to even lift a little stone. And that measly dragon of his can't even fly when there's a gentle zephyr coming from the fields.“

„He's ugly, misshaped and after his parents died of grief from his abhorrent face, he was adopted by the devil.“

„I heard that Asche is the purest creature in this world. She's a descendant of the Sky Mother herself, that's why a human can melt with her without burning to death.“

„His dragon is the devil herself!“

„I heard he only sleeps surrounded by dragons. He's almost a dragon himself.“

„He and his dragon eat the people they defeated. My brother's cousin’s best friend saw it with his own eyes!“

„He was only three when he took on a group of rank three and two Riders singlehandedly! That's why he's always on solo missions, no-one dares to fly with him.“

„He’s said to be the first rank zero Rider since 300 years!“

Matthew just sat on the table and stared at his feet, of course that one would come up as well. Now he just had to wait for them to dig out something that was so absolutely stupid it would annihilate any truth in whatever had been said before.

„After he killed every man in the Citadel of Guard Tschockvo with his bare hands, Asche burnt the whole citadel with just one breath of fire.“

„I heard they found a big dragon at the border and fought it. They all died and the whole forest towards the Ember Fields is now burnt and nothing ever grows there anymore.“

There it was, just the right rumour to break their little game of Who Could Tell The Most Ridiculous Fucking Story.

Matthew pushed himself off the table and cleared his throat. The lecture hall fell silent and every eye was trained on him. Matthew grinned broadly. „Oh, I hadn't heard that one yet. But yes, yes, absolutely fucking true. All of them.“ He nodded and watched their faces. Many of them frowned as they thought about what had just been said.

„But… But you're still standing in front of us.“

„Yes, yes. As I said, all true.“

„We came through the Ember Fields,“ one of the Servalonian Warriors whispered to his comrades. „Nothing was burnt down in the forests we passed.“

Matthew nodded, still grinning broadly. „As I said, everything you said is absolutely fucking true.“

„That's impossible!“

„Is it now?“ Matthew asked. He let the grin fall from his face and grimaced to loosen his muscles again. „You seemed to believe those stories just a few seconds ago.“

„But… You’re…"

„Listen, I'm not here to indulge in fucking fairy tales,“ Matthew snarled. „My person or my dragon and especially any of our live choices are of no bloody concern to windbags and gobshites like you. I've not been ordered to stand here for your sweet little entertainment. So if you don't have any reasonable questions, stop wasting my time and get the fuck out.“

Silence met his words, only disrupted by uncomfortable shuffling of feet. Matthew huffed and sat down on the desk again.

„Well, now that we've got through the obligatory rumours, anything of importance you want to ask?“ Dom asked after a while.

Someone in the middle rows lifted her hand and Dom nodded.

„Do you…“ She glanced at Matthew and swallowed before starting anew when he simply ignored her. „Do you think we stand a chance against that Numen?“

Matthew giggled and shook his head. „Absolutely not.“

Dom sighed next to him. „Boosting the troop's morale requires different answers, Matt.“

„You want me to lie?“ Matthew retorted over the chatter that had erupted once more.

„I want you to improve your social and diplomatic skills.“

_Improve? You need to develop those skills first._

„Why are we still here if we don’t stand a chance?“

Matthew looked up at the Servalonian Warrior that had just spoken and pointed towards the door. „You want to run, little caitiff baby? Go ahead, you’ve abandoned your own home already, why not abandon your enemy’s city as well?“

„We did not abandon our homeland!“ the warrior roared. He had jumped up and was barely held back by his comrades. „We followed and protected our King!“

„So that’s what cowardice is called nowadays?“

 

„I believe you’ve been told to act like a role model for once,“ Darell sighed. He sat behind his desk, his head leant back and eyes closed. „I specifically told you not to pick fights with anyone, too.“

Matthew shrugged. He rolled his shoulders and rubbed his left hand over his right biceps. One of those Servalonian crybabies had actually managed to land a blow. „You know what’d happen when you sent me into that bloody lecture hall.“

„Princess Cedrica demands disciplinary measures.“

„Of course she would,“ Matthew grunted. „So what’s it gonna be? More lectures to hold?“

„All the heavens forbid I ever let that happen again!“ Darell growled. He opened his eyes and stood, palms pressed against the desktop. „Once again, you’ve got your own way, haven’t you?“

Matthew shrugged again. „You know I’m no role model or hero and I won’t ever pretend to be.“

„Guess I’m the one to blame for thinking you could ever be anything but the Lone Rider.“

Matthew looked out of the window behind Darell. „I don’t think you’ll have to worry about keeping us entertained for much longer.“

„What do you mean?“

„We can feel him lurking,“ Matthew whispered. „It’s getting colder and Numen or not, he’s still a dragon. He can’t fly well in winter.“

„How much do you know of Ravindra? Can you tell me anything about his motifs?“

„Not much. I just feel his presence, it’s a lingering presence that I can’t quite put my finger on. Something dull, dark even.“ Matthew shook his head. „I’m sorry, can’t answer your question really.“

„Do you really think we don't stand a chance against Ravindra?“

Matthew shook his head. „We'll be fucking decimated. If we're lucky we'll manage to repel it for a few years.“

„I've ordered catapults and cannons to be erected. They should give us at least a slight advantage.“

„Viliano's walls were lined with cannons and catapults. It was annihilated nevertheless.“

Darell narrowed his eyes and stared at Matthew before shifting and falling into his chair again. „Fine, let's return to the matter at hand. Your punishment for picking fights with, and beating up our guests.“

„I won't apologise,“ Matthew stated.

„I could officially order you to.“

„I would refuse.“

„Which would confirm the one rumour you want to keep in the legend area like no other,“ Darell pointed out.

Matthew narrowed his eyes at the man he usually accepted as his superior. „Are you blackmailing me?“

„Heavens no, no-one in their right mind would even think about blackmailing you.“ Darell sighed. „You've been provoking them, we can't deny that. But they readily took the bait, even though they're trained soldiers and should do better. They weren't supposed to be there in the first place. It's a violation of our hospitality and an act of espionage. We could ask for disciplinary measures as well.“

„They'd accept that just to see me in some kind of predicament.“

„King Lyman wouldn't when he still needs our help. And we don't give them a choice and just announce the decision.“

Matthew sighed and dipped his head. „Thank you, I guess.“

Darell just waved his hand to dismiss Matthew.

 

Matthew had planned to pay Kadeer a visit, but when he had walked around the corner that led to his box, he saw the tall form of Talvace standing in front of it. She hadn't been talking and judging by Kadeer's cowering form, they really hadn't been communicating.

Still, Matthew figured it was a start. So he had left and sat between Aurus and Asche for a while.

He tried to figure out where that weird presence he had started to perceive came from. It was just like an invisible bubble around him with no tangible direction. He also couldn’t decipher it. It felt like some kind of emotion.

_It’s not fear._

„I know,“ Matthew whispered. „Contrary to popular believe I would recognise that.“

_At first I thought that’s what it was. But it’s not as… I don’t know… Fear is sharper. Not as passive and stagnant._

Matthew sighed and leant back against Asche’s shoulder. He lifted his hand to stroke over the side of her throat. „It’s him, though, isn’t it?“

_I can’t imagine what or whom else._

„Maybe we really should just fly off,“ Matthew muttered.

Aurus growled and moved his head down, pressing the side of his muzzle against Matthew's chest.

„You know that'd be the easiest option to keep Amberburg save,“ Matthew stated.

Aurus growled again and pushed Matthew against Asche.

_I don't think we'd be able to leave on our own anymore._

„No, we couldn’t," Matthew agreed. He lifted his hands to stroke over Aurus' head. „We're not leaving on our own. I promise. We couldn't just leave you.“


	14. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which information is gathered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter and stuffs. ;)

Matthew left the stables after his stomach had grumbled for a while and he had started feeling weak. Still, Aurus hadn’t let him go before Matthew had promised to spend the night at Dom’s.

He pushed his hand through his hair and sighed. Being constricted to Amberburg for months was bad enough, but Dom and Aurus becoming their governesses could well become too much to handle. He needed his friends to be the place he could turn to for comfort and support; not to become part of his growing discontent and unease.

He heard footsteps and the rustle of clothes, but as usual ignored the sounds of other people on the corridor. However, the steps stopped next to Matthew and a female voice snarled at him.

„I’ve heard you’ve weaselled your way out of your due punishment for provoking a fight with our representatives.“

Matthew looked up at the princess next to him and grunted. He had managed to avoid Lyman’s brat so far and had planned to go on doing so. Apparently, she had other plans. He sneered at her dark velvet dress and golden chains. She looked as misplaced as anyone could look this close to the stables.

„I’ve heard we’re prescinding from charges of espionage and will oversee violations against our hospitality,“ Matthew retorted.

„Your hospitality?“ Cedrica hissed. „From what I’ve been told, you do your best to pick fights by offending Servalon’s honour and royal family.“

„Your telltales might not be wrong, ickle wee wee princess.“

„You son of a whore,“ Cedrica growled.

Matthew laughed and leant forward into her little personal bubble. „You’re just jealous your father couldn’t afford my mother, are you?“ He straightened again and grinned and the appalled gasp.

„Just leave him alone,“ Talvace’ voice came from behind. „He’s not worth the grief that talking to him brings.“

„You’re hurting my feelings,“ Matthew drawled. „Are you suggesting, I’m not a wellspring of joy? Am I not an enjoyment to talk to?“

„I’m not just suggesting,“ Talvace snapped. „That’s exactly what I’m saying.“

Matthew gasped and looked at Cedrica. „So, I’m the one provoking conflicts?“

The princess narrowed her eyes at Matthew. „Listen, I don’t give a fuck about diplomatic approaches. You’re nothing but spiteful, drivelling riffraff. You will stop fucking with my soldiers or even your status as King Algernon’s best loved pet Rider won’t help you.“

_It’s a shame she’s from Servalon. I’m sure you’d be best friends if you met under different circumstances. Such a charming lady._

Matthew shook his head. As if he’d befriend a vain bitch like her. „I’m not sure you quite understand my relationship with King Algernon.“

„Quite frankly, I don’t care,“ she hissed. She glanced at Talvace before looking at Matthew again. „That owl from last night, it was Anahid, wasn’t it?“

Matthew cocked his head. Hardly anyone in Amberburg would make the connection to a specific Numen even from seeing that owl, let alone make the connection from hearsay. He nodded. „Yes.“

„Why?“ Cedrica hissed. She jabbed her finger into Matthew’s direction. „Why would she chose you to speak to? She’s done nothing to save us from that fire Numen. She’s abandoned her dominion, she’s left us to die and now she appears before _you_?“

Matthew looked at the finger that was still fidgeting in front of him. Maybe he should borrow Asche’s teeth and bite that offending piece of flesh and bones off. „What do you make of this?“

_Seems like Servalon kept their Numina lore more alive than Amberburg did. We might want to find out more._

„One day you’ll stop giving me bad ideas.“

_That’s impossible. Anyone and anything is giving you bad ideas._

Matthew giggled and showed his most lunatic grin to the two women in front of him. „Well, let’s get wasted.“

Cedrica froze, her finger pointing straight at Matthew’s nose. „What?“

„Let's get wasted and play a game,“ Matthew repeated, still grinning. „You know, that stupid game of asking questions in turn. You get answers, I get answers, we’ll learn new things about each other, everyone wins. You know where Howard resides? We’ll meet there.“

He saluted and walked past Cedrica and Talvace without waiting for an answer.

 

Matthew arrived at Dom’s mansion equipped with some fried fish, a small keg of pottage and two bottles of Tibon’s Best. He was still hungry and this evening would be filled with a shitload of booze. So if he wanted to survive at least an hour without getting absolutely wasted, he’d have to get food into himself first.

Of course, Talvace and Cedrica were already standing in front of the door. Her Highness tried to look inconspicuous while being wrapped in a crimson cloak with gold ornaments. She failed spectacularly. Pretty much every passerby stared at her and whispered to their companion afterwards.

Matthew chuckled. He walked past them and pulled his key out of his pouch. „Oi! Howard! I brought guests!“ he called out once the door was open.

Voices came through the corridor from the direction of the parlour and Dom’s voice carried over them. „I already have guests!“

Matthew laughed and motioned for Talvace and Cedrica to step inside. „Get out of your shoes or you’ll find your hooves chopped off and cooked.“ He put his bag with the food and booze down and pulled his own boots and gaiters off, while calling back to Dom. „You should have told me, I’d have bought a third bottle!“

„We already have three bottles here, that might just last us two hours,“ someone else shouted.

_Now that’s going to be quite the evening. Please, eat before even thinking about downing your first cup of cider._

Matthew giggled and grabbed his bag before hurrying towards the parlour. He pushed the doors open to find Dom, Chris and even Quentin sitting by the table. There also was a man with short dark hair, meticulously kept stubble and strong eyebrows standing in the middle of the room. He was grinning from one ear to the other.

„Matt! My brother from a different mother!“ he shouted and rushed forwards to pull Matthew into a hug.

„Tom!“ Matthew laughed and held up his arms in an attempt to not spill the pottage or break the bottles. „My brother from a different father! Where have you been so long?“

Without letting go, Tom dragged Matthew towards the table. „Oh, you know how it is. Looking for supplies and the best ink available, getting distracted and forgetting about time.“

He let himself fall down onto the cushions, pulling Matthew with him. Someone grabbed Matthew’s bag just before the two men landed in a giggling heap on the pillows.

„You don’t earn enough for another tribe of little brats,“ Matthew stated. He wiggled until he could lift his arm and ruffled the short hair on Tom’s head.

„Well, our new guests are sure unexpected,“ Chris stated.

Matthew looked up towards the door where Talvace and Cedrica stood. Matthew shrugged. „I didn’t expect to find a full house when I suggested a game of question and answer.“ He looked at his brother who shifted. „Well, some of the present characters are sure unexpected as well.“

„You suggested a game of question and answer,“ Chris repeated. He looked into the bag Matthew had brought. „And you brought Tibon’s Best.“

„I just figured that Her Lowliness and me may have a similar approach to diplomacy.“

„I don’t drink,“ Cedrica stated and walked towards the group, closely followed by Talvace. She looked down at the pillows on the floor and kicked one of the free cushions with her foot.

„I don’t have chairs or thrones,“ Dom stated. „Either you sit on the cushion or you stand the whole evening.“

Cedrica ruffled her nose, but sat down. She arranged her skirt over her legs and crossed her arms before looking up at her Marshal. Talvace shrugged and sat down next to her, reaching up to remove the dragon mask.

„I’m still not convinced about this being a good idea,“ Chris stated.

„Are you suggesting I ever have bad ideas?“

„Constantly,“ Dom muttered.

Matthew shrugged and reached out to take his bag from Chris’ hands. „Asche insists that I eat before even having my first cup.“

„She’s always been the sensible one,“ Tom chuckled. „Sometimes I wish I had a dragon at my side, too.“

„That wouldn’t stop you from getting pissed all the time either,“ Chris stated.

Matthew grinned and put the fish and the keg of pottage onto the table. He turned his head to look at his brother. „Quentin, get three more cups, some bowls and cutlery. You know where they are?“

Quentin nodded and jumped to his feet. „Kitchen,“ he whispered and pointed into the general direction. He rushed out of the room.

Matthew watched him and then took off his weapons, poncho and goggles, piling them behind himself. „What’s he doing here anyway?“

Dom shrugged. „Seems he’s trying to get to know his big brother all of a sudden. Also wants to learn how to connect with his dragon.“

Matthew scrunched his nose up. „Bit late to start following me around. Have they decided on a different name for her yet?“

„Pinga,“ Quentin’s voice came from the door. He balanced a few bowls, cups and cutlery in his hands. „I… I think we agreed on Pinga.“

„You think?“ Matthew snapped.

Quentin almost dropped the dishes. Still, he managed to reach the table and put the dishes down without losing anything. „She purred when I suggested it?“

„Sounds good enough,“ Matthew stated and reached for a bowl and spoons. He pushed some of the pottage into his bowl and grabbed one of the fried fish, waving it at the assembled group. „Won’t last for all of us, but be my guest for as long as it lasts.“

Talvace shrugged and helped herself to a bowl and pottage before reaching out for one of the bottles. She sniffed on it. „Smells bearable enough.“

„There’s stronger stuff around,“ Tom stated and shrugged. „If you want to get wasted fast, you’d go for Ol’ Woolsey’s Moonshine Rot, but we generally agree that Tibon’s Best is the best blend of taste and effect. Fair enough if you don’t want it, we’ll finish it ourselves.“

„I’ll be fine,“ Talvace grunted and poured herself a cup of cider. She held the bottle out to Cedrica who shook her head. „So, now it’s five against two,“ Talvace stated. „You’re in advantage.“

„Fine, let’s keep the questioning between you and me,“ Matthew answered after swallowing a mouthful of pottage. He reached for a bottle and filled his own cup with cider.

„Restrictions?“

Matthew shrugged and reached for another fish. „I’m not going to blab out state secrets or violate any secrecy rules concerning our Riders, obviously.“

„What are you planning?“

„Oh, so the game already starts?“ Matthew retorted. „Simple. I want to gather information.“ He lifted his bowl to his lips and shoved the remaining pottage into his mouth before looking at the Marshal again.

Matthew put the bowl onto the table and leant forward, tapping his lips with his index finger. He grinned broadly. „Well, let’s start easy. Are you scared of me?“

Talvace took a sip from her cup and looked down at it. Eventually, she narrowed her eyes at Matthew. „Yes,“ she growled. „You're not human, but a fiend.“

„Good answer,“ Matthew chuckled.

„What can you tell me about Amberburg’s Rank system?“

Matthew glanced at Chris and Dom. His friends shrugged. „Just the generally known stuff,“ he replied and looked at the ceiling. „Fifteen Ranks available. Fifteen to six are marked, five to one are rather unmarked. Rank one being the highest. Did I forget something?“ He looked at Chris who shook his head.

„Tell me about Anahid,“ he turned back to Talvace. „What’s her significance to Servalon?“

Talvace emptied her cup and reached for the bottle to refill it. She pushed an empty cup towards Cedrica and filled it as well. „She’s the patron saint of Viliano since history began. She crowned the first king and kept her protective wings over us all the time. It is her wisdom that enabled us to thrive and evolve our technology. State your Rank.“

Matthew sighed and reached out for his cup of cider. He downed it and squinted at his brother. Quentin sat upright, staring straight at Matthew. He avoided his eyes and stared at his own cup when he noticed Matthew’s eyes on him.

Matthew lifted his right hand and pulled his sleeve further down to reveal a line of red circles that curled around his wrist. They covered another, faded, line of strokes of different lengths. „Zero. Asche and me are outside of the general system.“ He pushed the sleeve over his wrist again, ignoring Quentin’s stare. „Are there other legends about the elemental Numina you know?“

„Yes.“

Matthew waited for Talvace to continue. She just stared back at him, staying silent and her scarred face distorted into a smirk.

„Fair enough, I should have phrased that question differently,“ Matthew admitted and raised his cup. „Go on.“

Talvace chuckled and downed her current cup of cider. „How many people outside this room know about your actual Rank?“

„Darell and King Algernon. I like to keep that in the unknown. What can you tell me about Ravindra?“

„You don’t know about Ravindra?“ Talvace asked. Matthew raised his eyebrows at her. „Isn’t he Amberburg’s patron saint?“

„Are those new questions without offering an answer first?“

„Amberburg’s got a patron saint?“ Dom whispered. He reached for a bottle and shook it. It was almost empty, so he just took a swig from the bottle itself and then let it roll behind him.

„You don’t have any lore or legends at all about the Numina?“ Talvace asked, she looked at the Riders and even at Tom.

„There’s motifs in the old books that got handed down from master to master that no-one knows the meaning of, but no, hardly any lore known,“ Tom replied.

„And now that we’ve humoured your out of line questions, please, answer Matt’s question,“ Chris stated. „What do you know about the fire Numen?“

The Marshal turned towards the princess and pushed the still full cup towards her. „You can recite that legend better than I could.“

Cedrica sighed and picked up the cup. She threw her head back and swallowed the whole content of the cup. „Fine,“ she stated and shivered as she banged the cup onto the table. She crossed her legs and rested her arms onto the table top. „It’s the legend of the first kings and queen.

Before history began, humans lived beneath the ground. They didn't know light nor grass nor the song of bird. What they knew was darkness and moist earth. They lived with the worms and the moles took pity on them.

The mightiest of the moles was Damek and he saw strength in the humans. So he chose Bechorath as a friend and apprentice. Damek taught the young human of the caves and roots in the ground and Bechorath taught his humans and he was their leader.

Bechorath chose four friends to rule and lead the naked humans with him. Those were the cunning and calm Wenonah, the quick and elusive Chaska, the generous and yielding Okpara and the curious and reckless Aarushi.

For a while, life among the moles was peaceful and the humans thrived. But one day, Aarushi dug too high and she found a new world. It was made up of colour and light, noises and smells. She fainted from the impressions around her.

When she woke, the first night a human saw had fallen and the colours and light were inviting her to follow and discover. And so she followed. Aarushi walked the first night, shivering at the chill breeze until slowly the sun rose and the colours seeped into the world again.

And still blinded by the riches and colours, she continued walking and encountered the first dragon a human had met. He was big and the living beings Aarushi had encountered before fled him. But his black colour was a familiar sight and comfort to her. Thus the first dragon conversed with a human and they became a close pair.

And Aarushi returned to her brethren and sisters with tales of brightness and song. And Bechorath, Okpara, Chaska and Wenonah followed her and discovered a new, terrifying and bright world.

Okpara went and met Araxie, the gentle snake of the water, and they became friends. And Chaska went and met Zareh, the great eagle of the skies, and they became friends. And then Wenonah went and met Anahid, the luminous owl of wisdom, and they became friends.

And all was good and the naked creatures learnt the art of clothing and housing; and they claimed the land and made it theirs. And they named their guardians the Numina.

But then they argued about the ways to live and the importance of their guardians.

Bechorath valued Damek above every other, because he was earth and gave strength, comfort and constancy.

Okpara valued Araxie above every other, because she was water and gave life and changed itself to evade even the strongest obstacle.

Chaska valued Zareh above every other, because he was wind and could see everything and go everywhere.

Aarushi valued Nidhug above every other, because he was fire and he would defeat everything in his way.

And Wenonah watched her siblings and intimates argue and fight and she turned to Anahid, because she was wisdom and would know how to end the fighting.

And Anahid spoke to them and she assigned the world to them.

Bechorath and Damek would rule the large caves in the South and they named their land Hol.

Chaska and Zareh would rule the mountains in the East that rose higher than any other mountain and they named their land Areetey.

Okpara and Araxie would rule the long lines of the coast and sea in the North and they named their land Basinwa.

And to Aarushi and Nidhug, Anahid gave the land in the West, because it had deep forests and rough mountains with secrets well hidden. And they named their land Mauvreland.

And in the centre, surrounded by their siblings and intimates, Wenonah and Anahid took the land and turned it into fields and cities and they named it Servalon.

And once again, everything was good and the five Kings and Queens ruled over those who had followed them to their new kingdoms and Anahid and Wenonah provided advise to them and peace and contentment prevailed.

But one day, all secrets of Mauvreland had been discovered and boredom befell Aarushi and Nidhug and no wise words that Wenonah or Anahid offered could keep them from moving into their surrounding countries.

And thus the Long Fight began and as it went on, Nidhug and Aarushi grew closer until they couldn’t be told apart anymore. And on one day they woke and had become truly one. And they chose the name Ravindra for them and they proclaimed themselves the guardian of fire and Mauvreland.

And the other guardians were scared and they turned to Anahid to ask her advice and help.

‚You won’t ever defeat Ravindra,‘ she spoke. ‚He will consume until he has consumed himself. Because that is the nature of fire. Only a challenge impossible to win will bring us tranquillity again.‘

And so they sat together, debating and discarding many a suggestion until it was settled and agreed. Damek dug deep into the mountains that lined the border of Mauvreland and Araxie and Zareh sent the water and the wind into the new caves and caused a loud ruckus that made the birds and the animals flee the Ember fields. And Anahid became one with Wenonah to increase her power and sent their spirit to Ravindra.

‚Hearken the mountains, oh mighty Ravindra,‘ Anahid’s spirit spoke. ‚Hearken the rumble that comes from it.‘

And Ravindra paused and lifted his head and heard the Ember Fields rumbling and he saw the birds and the animals flee from them. He let his eyes wander over the wide forests and sparse fields of his land and he felt protective about them and the rumbling scared him.

‚What is happening to my mountains?‘ he roared.

‚There’s fire in the depth of the world,‘ answered Anahid. ‚And it will rise to the world with your rage and consume and burn the lands.‘

Ravindra roared and looked at his land again. Then he flew to the Ember Fields and found a cave that led deep into it. But as soon as he was in the mountains, Damek made all the caves collapse and trapped the black dragon inside.

Ravindra cried and howled, shouting at his siblings to free him again. But they went away and hid their ears, crying at having to abandon the brother and sister they once had loved dearly.

Only Anahid had mercy and sent her spirit into the deepness of the mountain to meet the growling Ravindra.

‚Sleep now,‘ she whispered and laid her translucent wing on his forehead. ‚The land that you love shall be kept safe by the humans that followed you and they shall ride your fellow dragons.‘

And Ravindra fell into a deep sleep and all was good,“ Cedrica finished her narration.

„I never heard that before,“ Chris whispered.

_Do you even know who was the first ruler on Amberburg’s throne?_

Matthew shook his head. „History’s never been my forte.“

„No school subject has ever been,“ Dom pointed out.

Matthew narrowed his eyes at him and growled. Of course, Asche was giggling in his head.

„Well, at least one of those old motifs in my book makes sense now,“ Tom grinned and raised an almost full bottle towards Matthew. „You better defeat that Numen. I always wanted to use that scene even without knowing it’s meaning.“

Matthew laughed and reached out to take the bottle from Tom’s hand even while he was still drinking. He ignored Tom’s shout of indignity and took a large swig of the cider. He fell back onto the cushions and held up the half-empty bottle. He heard Talvace clearing her throat and looked up just as Dom grabbed the bottle.

„I believe it’s my turn again.“

Matthew nodded and waved the hand that just had held the bottle. „Of course.“

„How do you stay able to fight during Asche’s heat?“ Cedrica asked. „Female dragons in heat should be kept in solidarity for at least two weeks until the heat is over.“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow, but let his head fall back again and pointed at Dom. „Getting fucked by him. Hard.“

He pushed himself into a sitting position just in time to see Dom blushing red and coughing. Dom brushed his hand over his mouth and held the bottle out to Chris. Chris waved his hands in front of himself and shook his head. „You can drink that on your own now. No-one wants your spit.“

Matthew giggled and reached for one of the bottles he had brought. He uncorked it and filled the empty cups standing on the table. „What’s going on between you and the dear princess?“

„Nothing,“ Talvace replied quickly. „Just friends.“

Matthew glanced at Cedrica as he filled her glass. She looked down at her twitching fingers.

„Of course,“ Matthew stated.

„Why do you think Ravindra appears now?“

Matthew finished filling the glasses on the table and pushed the cork back into the bottle. He shrugged and uncorked it again to drink directly from it.

_Well, we can’t lie now, can we?_

No, they couldn’t, Matthew figured as he put the bottle onto the table in front of him. He looked at Dom and Chris. Both were shrugging.

Quentin didn’t even flinch when Matthew looked at him. That little puppy just stared at his older brother as if Matthew was about to disclose the biggest revelation of all creation any moment now.

„I just know what Anahid told me,“ Matthew stated after another swig from the bottle.

„This doesn’t answer our question,“ Cedrica snapped. „Stop tarrying.“

„Well…“ Matthew sighed. „Apparently, it’s something to do with the balance between the elements. Asche and me are distorting that.“

„It’s _your_ fault our country’s been destroyed?“ Cedrica shrieked.

Matthew winced at her shrill voice piercing through his skull. He had already too much alcohol in him to bear that screech. „Ah ah aah, I beg to differ.“ He pressed one hand against his forehead while using the bottle to point at Talvace. „We couldn’t have grown this powerful without your dear Marshal’s help. So in the end, you’ve got to blame only yourselves.“

„You cretin dare to shift your responsibility on us?“ Talvace roared. She pushed herself up and over the table, tipping over the half empty keg. She made to grab Matthew’s throat, but he fell back and hit the bottle of Tibon’s Best against her head.

She just grunted and hit her forearm against the bottle. Matthew let go of it so he could seize the cloth of her sleeve and yank her further down to him.

„Don’t underestimate me just because I’m tipsy, scar face,“ he growled.

„You’re unarmed,“ Talvace growled. „If I finish you off now, the problem will be neatly solved.“

The sound of a sword being drawn sliced the air and Matthew heard his brother shout. He reached behind, patting the floor until he found his falcata. He managed to hold it in front of him just as Talvace pushed down her own sword. The weapons connected with a clank and the two opponents stared at each other.

„My turn,“ Matthew growled. „What’s your dragon’s name?“

_Sometimes, you are truly evil, my best-loved Rider._

Talvace flinched. Nevertheless, she leant more of her weight into the sword. „No.“

„I gave you a shitload of information already,“ Matthew stated. „You now know shit about me that even most of the high rank Riders don't know. Shouldn’t you at least give me this easy answer?“

„Never,“ Talvace repeated. She sat up and shook her head.

Matthew growled and reached up, pushing his claws against her head. He easily shoved her sideways and rolled after her body until he came to sit on her chest, both his claws digging into the already worn carpet. „ _Say. His. Name._ “

Talvace froze and stared up at Matthew, her eyes wide. „Kadeer,“ she hissed.

Matthew smirked and dipped his head to purr into her ear. „ _Good girl._ “

„Bastard,“ she rasped.

Matthew just chuckled and pushed himself off to sit cross-legged next to her. He attached the falcata to his belt and watched the Marshal. She was grasping her head and had rolled onto her side away from Matthew.

„Just let him in,“ he snarled.

„No, I won’t," Talvace whimpered. She had started shaking and Matthew was sure he heard mangled sobs.

„Fucking stop shutting him out!“

„What have you done?“

Matthew turned his head to look at Cedrica. The princess stood next to him, her hands clenched into fists. She was shaking as well.

„I just reunited your _Airborne_ Marshal with her dragon,“ Matthew replied. He reached for his glaive and stood. „No need to thank me.“

Cedrica stared down at the Marshal. Whimpers that sounded like 'sorry' were heard. Cedrica knelt down and put her hands on Talvace' arm. „You planned this.“

„I considered this a possible outcome of tonight, yes,“ Matthew replied. He bent down to pick up the bottle he had dropped earlier. He held it against the candle light and sighed. Of course most of it had been spilled. He looked down to where a puddle of Tibon’s Best slowly seeped into two cushions.

_Don’t even think about it. I don’t want your drunken arse complaining about fluff and the taste of farts in your mouth ever again._

„You revealed all this information about yourself just to reunite an enemy with their dragon?“ Quentin asked.

„Seems like I did,“ Matthew answered after downing the remainder of cider.

„Why?“

Matthew looked down at his brother and sighed. He put the bottle back onto the table. „Because it was us who destroyed them. Contrary to popular belief, we don’t shift our responsibilities away.“ He turned his head to grin at Dom. „Seems I'll finally sleep in your bed tonight just like usual people with usual habits.“

Dom sighed and stood. „Thank you for deciding about who's staying overnight in my house.“

„We could carry them to their respective lodging if you prefer that.“

„Fine, let them have a sleepover here,“ Dom grunted. He looked at Quentin and pointed at a cupboard behind him. „You should find enough pillows and blankets there.“

Quentin nodded and hurried to the cupboard.

„You'll be keeping guard so they don’t do anything stupid,“ Matthew stated. He kept eye contact with his brother for long enough to not leave any doubt about the intended receiver of that statement before hugging Tom goodbye.

He heard a squeak and the soft thud of pillows and blankets being dropped. „Me?“

Matthew disentangled himself from Tom and glared at his brother. „Am I fucking mumbling?“

„No, sir,“ Quentin whispered and collected the blankets and pillows. He walked over to Talvace and Cedrica where he held out the items. Cedrica yanked the pillows and blankets from his hands and tossed them onto the ground next to her.

„And stop mumbling around me,“ Matthew growled.

„Yes, sir,“ Quentin squealed.

Matthew knew he should maybe ease off his brother for a bit. Maybe. The poor thing was trying so hard and it'd surely be the most sensible thing to support him. But then, Matthew had never been doing the sensible thing. „What did I just tell you?“ he snapped.

The resulting yelp and the rather inelegant stumble backwards were most satisfying. Matthew giggled until he felt a strong arm around his shoulders pulling him back against Chris' chest. „Come on, Bellamy, stop bullying the young one.“

„But it's so much fun,“ Matthew pouted.

Chris ruffled Matthew's hair and let go of his friend. „Just don't overdo it.“

„Me? Never!“

_Only because I stop you beforehand._

Matthew rolled his eyes and took a few steps towards Talvace and Cedrica. He knelt down and pushed the Marshal onto her back.

„If you’ve hurt or…“ Cedrica started, but Matthew lifted his hand in front of her face.

He reached down to feel her pulse. A bit slower than normal, but nothing to be worried about he figured.

„Just asleep.“ He looked at the princess and sighed. „Let them sleep, they've got a lot to settle between them. Just make sure she’s hydrated enough once she wakes. Suddenly having lots of dragon in your mind tends to give you the motherfucking mother of all fucking headaches.“


	15. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a wonder I haven’t forgotten a posting day so far. :P

„You should accompany us to my father,“ Cedrica stated.

Matthew almost choked on his bread. „Like fuck I should,“ he coughed while Dom hit his back. „You’re a big girl, you can face daddy on your own after a night out.“

„I have to agree with Cedrica,“ Talvace grunted. She had her own crock of water standing next to her and took yet another gulp from it. „King Lyman will be raving mad with worry.“

„So you can present me as the scapegoat? I don’t bloody think so!“

„I imagine King Lyman wouldn’t believe them,“ Quentin said. He winced and cowered when Matthew glared at him, butter knife clenched tightly in his hand. „They… maybe… might need you for… you know… confirmation… Maybe?“

„I think I liked you better when you still were a mumbling coward,“ Matthew hissed. He waved his knife towards Talvace and Cedrica. „Shouldn't His Lowness trust his Marshal and own brat more than a random Rider?“

„But you’re not just any random Rider, are you?“ Talvace asked. She smirked for a brief moment before wincing and grabbing her forehead. She reached for her crock and gulped down some water. „I hate you.“

Matthew flashed her a broad grin. „Isn’t it heart-warming when the feeling is mutual?“

„You might not need to confirm what happened last night to King Lyman,“ Dom pointed out while buttering his bread, „but I guess Darell and King Algernon will be quite interested, too. You parted with some vital information last night.“

„Fine,“ Matthew snapped. „Just stab me in the back, will you?“

„I’ll come and hold your hand if you’re scared of all those important people,“ Dom purred and shifted closer. He held his left hand out while shoving his bread into his mouth with his other hand.

„Bite me,“ Matthew growled and batted Dom’s hand away. He reached over the table for some sliced meat, trying to ignore the soft chuckle. He couldn’t ignore the warm breath and brush of teeth against his earlobe, though.

„I thought we’re only doing that during spring?“

Matthew swallowed and bit back a whimper, feeling his cheeks heat. He jabbed his knife into a slice of meat and sat back again. „You’re a backstabber, don’t think flirting will get you some tonight.“

 

Matthew stood in front of King Algernon’s palace together with Talvace and Cedrica. Dom and Quentin had buggered off to the stables to _practise_.

_Do I sense a some jealousy?_

„Certainly not,“ Matthew grunted.

_You know Dominic couldn’t possibly resist you._

„I know,“ Matthew said. He passed a few excited Riders and Airborne Warriors that stopped in their hustling when the small group passed. The Airborne Warriors bowed and turned to rush back into the palace. The Riders just stared at Matthew, before some of them turned and hurried after the Airborne Warriors.

_Isn’t it heart-warming when the feeling is mutual?_

„Cheeky.“

„Is he always doing that?“ Matthew heard Cedrica whisper behind him. „Talking to himself?“

„Yes. It’s quite annoying. I don’t know how his friends deal with that.“

Matthew rolled his eyes and sped up. He pushed the gates to the palace open and stopped. Before him stood a far too large crowd for this early into the day.

 _It’s always the wrong time of the day for you when it comes to people,_ Asche pointed out.

„That’s because they’re people,“ Matthew muttered. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Talvace and Cedrica stopping next to him.

The entrance hall was filled with soldiers of both Mauvreland and Servalon, King Algernon and King Lyman. Even Darell was standing in front of them.

„Cedrica!“ King Lyman shouted and rushed forward to pull her into a hug. „I’ve been told you didn’t turn up at Marshal Darell’s all night! I was worried about you. Where have you been?“

„Getting pissed,“ Matthew muttered and shifted away from the happy reunited daughter and father.

„You!“ Lyman shouted. He released Cedrica from his arms to jab his finger into Matthew’s direction. Matthew frowned. That particular bad habit seemed to run in the family.

_Do you want to bite off his finger, too?_

Matthew scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

„What have you done to my daughter?“ Lyman boomed which triggered a moan from Talvace. „What’s wrong with my Marshal?“

„I can’t deal with this much stupid obstinacy,“ Matthew grunted. He turned to leave, but a hand grabbed his sleeve. Matthew turned his head and growled at Lyman, showing off two rows of pointed teeth and grey dragon eyes.

The hand was gone within a second and Matthew turned back towards the exit.

„There'll be consequences!“

Rolling his eyes, Matthew lifted his hand and showed his index and middle finger to the king behind him.

„Can’t you keep your rogue Rider in check, Marshal?“ Matthew heard the king shout. He felt somewhat guilty for Darell having to deal with the aftermath of Matthew's actions once again. „What does it take for you to finally take disciplinary measures?“

„But he can’t really, can you?“ Cedrica asked.

„What do you mean?“ Darell asked over the mumbling that filled the hall suddenly. Matthew sighed. He didn't even dare to think about the rumours that Cedrica's simple statement would give birth to.

„We had quite an interesting evening and night, I have to admit,“ she continued. „And for once I think disciplinary measures aren’t needed.“

„What? Matt, wait!“

„Can’t be bothered with politics,“ Matthew grunted.

„I’m afraid you have to bother for once,“ Darell called after him, just as the gates where thrust open.

Matthew squinted at the large shadow against the light coming in from the outside. The newcomer faltered for a moment before hurrying inside. Matthew sighed with relief when his cousin became recognisable.

Chris stopped in front of Matthew and looked at his friend. He jerked his head towards the door. „Just fuck off, I’ll take care of this.“

Matthew smiled and mouthed his thanks before leaving the palace quickly. He stopped once he heard the gates falling shut behind him and closed his eyes. „How’re the stables?“

_Too busy for you right now I’m afraid._

„Splendid,“ Matthew grunted. „Is there any place in this town where people would leave me the fuck alone?“

_I think your parents pretty much tiptoe around you these days. They’ll be happy if you just ignore them while hanging around their place._

„They’re annoying.“

_You annoy them just as much. But it might the best option for mutual ignoring._

 

Matthew had tried to find a place to just sit and not be the centre of attention. He had tried the battlements, the training grounds, he had even tried some pubs. But either there were soldiers and Riders staring at him or just a general busy buzz that made him flee each place.

So in the end, he really had listened to Asche’s advice and had returned to his parents’ house. He had grabbed some of water and sat down on one of the chairs, resting his naked feet on the tabletop.

As Asche had expected, Daralis was ignoring him and stayed out of the kitchen most of the time.

Matthew tried to piece together the bits of information he had drawn from the previous night, but he still couldn’t make much sense of it.

If the tale held a grain of truth, it explained Ravindra’s attacks on Servalon far better than mere boredom. Matthew knew he’d be fucking pissed if he had been tricked like that.

_You know they had good reasons to do so?_

„Or so Servalonians believe,“ Matthew grunted. „We should ask Dom and Chris to do some research in the library.“

_But would he really attack the country he’s been made king of?_

„Well, that might be the reason why he’s been waiting this long. Bidding his time and wondering if to attack the city just to get to us.“

_Do you think we know the whole picture yet? The legend is from Servalon, it will have become tainted through the centuries._

„It’s been tainted to start with. You can’t tell a story without bringing your own values into it.“

_I bet my scales that Anahid kept information from us as well._

„So what could be Ravindra’s true reasons? Let’s just assume that bloody owl didn’t lie when she said he’s here for us.“

_Fails me. We’ll just have to wait until he turns up and ask him ourselves._

Matthew sighed. He didn’t like not knowing what was going on when it concerned him. But what choices did they have but waiting and trying to gather information. He heard the door go and then footsteps advanced. They didn’t pause for a moment to soften then, which indicated that the newcomer hadn’t taken off their boots. „Talvace,“ Matthew sighed.

Sure enough, the Marshal stood in the door to the kitchen a few moments later. „I knew I’d find you here,“ she stated as she walked towards the table. Without waiting for an invitation, she pulled a chair towards herself and sat down opposite Matthew.

Matthew grunted. „What do you want?“

„I just want to talk like two civilised humans,“ she replied.

„I'm no human, you said it yourself.“

Talvace sighed. „Fine, since we've turned each other into one, let's talk from fiend to fiend.“

„Fair enough,“ Matthew stated. He pointed at Talvace’ face. „Take off your mask first.“

„Want to see your handiwork?“

„I’m not proud of scars I’ve left on others. I just want to see who I'm talking to.“

„Most people prefer to not see their vis-á-vis when it looks like this grimace,“ Talvace replied as she reached behind her head and loosened the leather straps. She pulled the golden dragon mask from her face and put it onto the table.

„I’m not most people. I wouldn’t even bother with a mask to appease squirmy, prissy mollycoddles,“ Matthew grunted. He shifted his feet further to gain better view of Talvace. „So, what do you want to talk about?“

„I'm curious,“ Talvace said and put her forearms onto the tabletop. „You gambled high yesternight. Do you consider yourself victorious?“

Matthew shrugged. „I got what I wanted. The price was high, and I know you'll find ways to use the gathered information against me, but I'm pleased with the result.“

„I can't shut him out again…“

„Good,“ Matthew retorted. He looked out of the window. The sky was blue and the sun was unusually bright for late autumn. He shifted. He could feel it again, that dull feeling lurking in the back of his and Asche’s consciousness. „Will you be able to ride?“

„Don’t know,“ Talvace replied and followed Matthew’s look towards the sky. „He wants to.“ She sighed and looked at Matthew again. „Much as I loath to admit this, he seems to have extended his loyalty to you.“

Matthew removed his feet from the table and mirrored Talvace position. He shifted and brushed one of his hands through his hair before putting it back onto the table. „I am honoured, I honestly am, but I rather he didn’t. You’re a weak pair right now. Which doesn’t leave many possible outcomes to the battle ahead for Kadeer and you. But we’ll need anyone who can fight.“

„Anyone fighting Ravindra will die. I doubt even you and Asche will stand a chance.“

„You might be right about that,“ Matthew answered. He looked down at the table and traced one of the wooden grains with his index finger. Was he afraid of the fight? Was that the sullen feeling? Was he afraid to die?

_Fear feels different._

„I know,“ Matthew whispered.

„How did you know it’d work?“ Talvace asked after a while of silence.

Matthew snorted. „Have you actually taken the time to look at your dragon? Kadeer’s been kept shut off from everything. He’s been so isolated a mere thought would have sufficed for him to cling onto you. Saying his name aloud was like a shout for him to return.“

„I still could have refused.“

„Why didn’t you?“

Talvace remained silent. She reached for the mask and turned it so the dragon was looking at her. She shrugged.

„Staying apart is not something dragon and human pairs do,“ Matthew stated. He reclined and looked out of the window again. „We always are drawn towards each other.“

He reached for the crock with water and took a gulp before looking back at Talvace. „So, I guess your precious king now knows everything that’s been talked about yesternight?“

Talvace nodded. „King Lyman and King Algernon were not happy about having been kept in the dark about Ravindra’s reasons to appear.“

„Chris and Darell are still alive, I hope.“

„They are. You’ve got good friends if they’re willing to go through being shouted at by kings for you.“

„There’s no need to engage in friendships that aren’t good,“ Matthew replied.

„King Lyman doesn’t think your continued existence is needed, though.“

Matthew laughed and reclined against the backrest. „Did he ever?“

„He’s making cases for your execution,“ Talvace stated.

„Of course he would. Any chance to get rid of me is as good as the other. What do you think? Would killing us solve the problem?“

Talvace let her mask slip from her fingers. It landed on the table with a soft clink. „I imagine Ravindra being pissed off enough to destroy both our countries for good if we dare to take you away from him. If you’re connected to him for what reason ever, the worst we could do would be getting rid of you.“

„You know, according to Anahid he just wants to kill Asche and me?“

„He sounds a lot like you. He’ll want the fight,“ Talvace replied. She looked out of the window for a while before looking back at Matthew. „If there was a way to avoid fighting Ravindra, would you take it?“

„That's a rhetoric question, yes?“

„Yes, I guess it is,“ she sighed. „You could face him on your own. Somewhere in the Ember Fields where no-one else is risking their life.“

„I had deemed you a better observer,“ Matthew laughed. „You’ve seen us yesternight. Do you really think I’d be able to face Ravindra…“ He faltered mid-sentence and stared out of the window. The sky hadn’t changed. It still was azure and without any cloud. „On my… own?“ Matthew finished the sentence while pushing himself to stand. The hair in his nape stood on end and he felt his hands shaking.

„Bellamy?“ Talvace’ voice came through their thoughts.

„ _He’s coming!_ “ they shouted and slid from the chair to slip into Matthew’s boots and gaiters. It took them longer than usual to fix the straps on them with shaking fingers. „ _Knave! Get my harness and open the gates! Don’t dally, you fool!_ “

The young Rider froze and stared at the dragon that had just shouted at her. She only moved when they growled at her and rushed towards the hooks where Asche’s harness hung. She grabbed the harness and slowly lifted it to Asche’s head, while Matthew just barely managed to pull the door open and run into the street.

**_You fools! I’ve warned you!_ **

They stopped in the street and pressed their hands against Matthew’s head. „ _Anahid?_ “

The Rider in front of Asche froze and stared at a dragon further down the corridor. She pressed her free hand against her head and whimpered.

„That’s Anahid?“ Talvace ask while running next to Matthew.

„ _You can hear her?_ “

„Every pair can,“ Talvace rasped and pointed at a patrol of Riders and Airborne Warriors. They were all holding their heads or staring at the sky and looking around each other.

**_He’s coming. Why did you not heed my warning? It’s too late, you fools! Everyone’s blood will be on your hands!_ **

The patrols that had been sent out to scout the forests and fields came surging over the walls of Amberburg, screaming at their colleagues on the wall to sound the alarm horns.

The citizens on the street shouted or whispered, turning around and staring at the Riders and Airborne Warriors. Some of them ran into their houses as soon as the horns wailed from the walls.

„ _Get out of my way!_ “ they roared and pushed through the crowd as well as possible.

Matthew shook his head. They couldn’t keep their connection this tight right now. It took too much concentration to not start randomly shifting and changing parts of their bodies. Asche needed her complete body to be dragon to navigate them out of the city. But the feeling of wind against narrowed eyes and scales, caught in wings was even more intense than usually.

He felt the lure to spread their wings himself and rise above the streets and houses.

More screaming started next to Matthew and they saw the street behind him clearing. At least it gave him enough space to start running while Asche rushed forward and low enough to scratch the tiles of the street.

Matthew reached out when she was next to him and grabbed the harness. He pulled himself higher and swung himself onto Asche’s back. With a hard beat of her wings they rose higher and above the city.

They could see the Ember Fields looming on the horizon and covered in clouds, forests stretching towards them. And above the forest, a black dragon advanced on Amberburg. A dragon that was bigger than any dragon Matthew had seen before.

_It’s him._


	16. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a battle happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we’ve waited for since 11 chapters: The big bad Numen makes his awful appearance.
> 
> Also, next time, it’s illustration time again. ;)

Matt and Asche surged high over Amberburg and the Riders and Airborne Warriors. He fixed his goggles and drew a few deep breaths to accustom himself with the thin air in this height. He turned his head to see Dom and Chris rising on their dragons, followed by Darell and Talvace. Asche flew a crescent and advanced on the small group, stopping before them.

„Any strategy ideas?“

Darell shook his head. „We haven’t been able to settle on an efficient strategy yet. We could lure him into the range of our cannons, but that'd also lure him closer to the city than I'd like.“

„Cannons won't do anything against him,“ Talvace shouted over the wind. „Unless you've got some secret special ammunition you've told no-one about before. Cannon balls just bounce off him.“

„Which means all the weapons on us will do shit all,“ Dom stated.

„We might find a soft spot,“ Chris replied. „Aim at his face. Eyes, nose, mouth, throat, he can't be armoured everywhere.“

Dom nodded and Aurus flew sideways while Dom shouted at the archers to follow him. Matt watched them before looking back at Kadeer and Talvace. Kadeer was still not looking like the mighty wyvern he used to be. His eyes showed the shine and will that Matthew remembered, but his body was still scarred and dull from years of neglect. „Are you sure you want to ride into battle?“

Kadeer roared, a war cry torn from tired chords. „Couldn't stop him if I wanted to,“ Talvace grunted.

Matthew dipped his head and turned to look at the advancing Numen. He seemed even larger than when Matthew and Asche had spotted him weeks ago. His scales where glimmering black in the sunlight.

„Let's meet him halfway before he reaches the city,“ Darell shouted.

„He doesn't want the city,“ Matthew murmured while following Darell. His words were ripped away by the wind flow.

_I can feel him. I can feel the fire burning in him._

Matthew nodded. „He's going to fucking burn the lot of us.“ He could feel it again, this dull pressure. It almost made them falter and stop. „I'm not scared,“ Matthew whispered. „We. Are. Not. Scared.“

**_I know you're not, little ones._ **

_Is he talking to us?_

_**Why are you hesitating if you're not scared, little ones?** _

Matthew gnashed his teeth together and growled. „Don't mock us, you're nothing but an inflated lizard.“

Laughter filled their minds and Matthew had to grip the harness around Asche's head to save himself from falling.

_**Come on then, little ones, show me what you've got.** _

Matthew shook his head. They couldn't give in to the taunting yet, first the archers had to shoot their arrows, then they could surge forward.

Shouting filled the air around them and the swish of arrows slicing the air was heard. Some of the arrows were burning from dragon breath. Most of them hit Ravindra, but none made any damage. The black dragon just flapped his wings and moved higher. He opened his mouth and a second later, a stream of fire shot from it.

The fire hit some of the Riders before they could flee.

„Circle him!“ Matthew shouted at the Riders and Airborne Warriors around him. „But make sure you're always above him. Attack when he's facing away from you!“

Most of the soldiers moved forward, easily assuming the position Matthew had indicated. Only a few stayed behind, staring at either the burning woods where the unfortunate Riders had fallen or at the Numen. Among those was his idiot brother, pale and shivering, staring at the forest.

Some of the on-field medics were already circling above the forest to check for survivors. Matthew noticed Quentin screaming before he and Pinga followed the small medic group.

Matthew looked back at the soldiers around Ravindra. They kept circling him, jabbing their far-ranged weapons at him. Most of the surviving archers had spent their arrows and had settled for breathing fire.

Matthew could _feel_ Ravindra's amusement at their attempts.

He growled and Asche flew deeper, below the group while Matthew unplugged his glaive. He shifted into a crouched stance

_Aim for the joints. They need to be flexible, so they can’t be armoured._

Matthew nodded. He raised his glaive into an upright position and stared at Ravindra’s right hind leg while Asche did the steering and avoiding. She succeeded in bringing them right beneath Ravindra’s stomach and flapped her wings to gain speed.

She rushed past Ravindra and Matthew managed to thrust his glaive into the inside of Ravindra’s knee. Blood gushed from the wound and Matthew heard Ravindra scream, the sound reverberating in his and Asche’s mind. Asche let herself sink lower and fell onto her left side, using the different current to change her direction. Matthew tightened his hold on the harness and bent lower to keep his balance.

He saw Ravindra’s tail swishing towards them and shouted for Asche to dive. She did, only just avoiding the tail with its spikes. Matthew could feel the gust of wind it left in his hair and pushed his goggles back into position with the hand that still held the glaive.

Asche moved to fly higher, just as Ravindra roared and swivelled around. The Numen was still screaming, a burning arrow stuck in his eye. Matthew spotted Dom, who was still holding the bow upright and fingering for another arrow from his quiver.

Ravindra’s tail swished towards them and Aurus avoided it by diving down. Even within the evasive manoeuvre, Dom send another arrow towards the Numen. Aurus breathed a small flame towards it, setting it aflame.

The arrow never made it to Ravindra because the black dragon breathed fire himself. Dom and Aurus only just avoided it, but a few Riders behind them weren’t as lucky. Their screams filled the air and they fell back as medics rushed towards them.

„Bring me onto him!“ Matthew shouted.

_As you wish._

She flew higher and circled the Numen until she found the right position above Ravindra’s shoulder. There she pushed her upper body higher into the air. Matthew let go of her harness and slid down her back, letting her tail guide him onto Ravindra’s back.

_**Do you think that’s how you can beat me?** _

„I landed one hit, it’s time for the second!“ Matthew screamed. He turned his glaive upside down and thrust it forward, aiming it for the jawbone angle. Before he could hit home, Ravindra had thrust himself to the side. Matthew stumbled and managed to grab one of Ravdindra’s horns to prevent him from falling.

The Numen surged higher before going for a nosedive that brought him right before Dom and Aurus. Matthew stared at his friend just as Ravindra opened his mouth.

Dom unplugged his boomerang from his belt and thrust it into Ravindra’s mouth. The Numen closed his snout around it and grunted while Matthew jabbed his glaive down. The weapon connected with the scales and with a soft clink, the blade broke.

Cursing, Matthew threw the weapon away and reached for his falcata.

_His mouth or eyes, try hitting those._

„That’s what I’m trying!“ he shouted. Before he could even try to land another blow, Ravindra had swivelled around once again. While Matthew tried to hold on to a horn or spike, he saw the tail rush towards Aurus and hitting the golden dragon.

Matthew froze and stared at Aurus and Dom. His friends were falling, leaving a faint trail of blood in the air.

„ _No!_ “ Matthew and Asche screamed and the falcata slid from claws to clatter over hard scales and towards the ground. Matthew pushed himself from Ravindra and after Dom and Aurus. For a moment, he felt wings tearing through his clothes before they disappeared again.

He forced himself to concentrate on his back to avoid stealing Asche’s wings as she rushed after him. Her body changed constantly, correlating to Matthew’s own body. He could hear his clothes rip whenever his body changed, the wind ripping shreds of his clothes off, goggles and right boot long gone; he saw Asche turn almost human before becoming dragon again in parts.

Their grasp on their own bodies was completely gone by the time Asche had reached Matthew. They clung to each other, turning and tumbling depending on who just sported their wings.

„Get a grip!“ Chris’ voice was heard roaring through the wind.

They noticed a shadow above them and looked up to see Ravindra glowering down at them, the healthy eye gleaming red and his mouth wide open. Spears and arrows clattered off his scales while the air flickered with heat around his muzzle.

The fire that shot from Ravindra’s mouth was almost too hot to be visible.

„ _We’re not afraid,_ “ they whispered. „ _We’re not…_ “

What was it that they weren’t?

Not that it mattered anymore. They could already feel the heat of Ravindra’s fire. They closed their eyes and the noise and screams around them became dull, the rough wind flow almost a lullaby.

The expected increase of heat and pain did not happen, though. Instead they heard a closer scream of pain and the smell of burnt flesh invaded their noses.

They opened their eyes again and saw Kadeer’s form above them. The dragon was burning and with him Servalon’s Airborne Marshal.

„Fucking concentrate, you idiots!“ a familiar voice shouted from beneath them.

„ _Dominic._ “

Asche spread her wings and twirled around until she had found a stable position. Matthew looked into the direction the shout had come from. He saw Pinga floating above the trees, Quentin and Dominic sitting astride on her. He couldn’t see Aurus, but Dominic was alright, so the dragon might just be okay, too.

They looked up again. The rows of Riders and Airborne Warriors had been decimated and there were a lot of familiar faces missing. They could spot Chris and Insignia, but Darell and his dragon were missing. Kadeer and Talvace had fallen into the forest, alighting the trees were they had fallen.

_You don’t have any weapons left._

„I know,“ Matthew whispered. „Take us back nevertheless. We’re still alive.“

_Do you want to get back onto his back? My claws might be able to break through some of his skin._

Matthew nodded. It was as good a chance as any.

Asche spiralled higher and flew a broad circle around Ravindra, before dropping Matthew during a summersault. Matthew landed on Ravindra’s shoulder and immediately grabbed a horn with both hands.

He noticed something falling next to him and turned his head to recognise Chris’ maze. He let go of Ravindra’s horns with his left claw and reached for the maze, even succeeding in grabbing it. He couldn’t use it however, because Ravindra chose that moment to dive down. The Numen bent and hit his tail back, beating it against Matthew’s left shoulder and sending the Rider flying once more.

Asche caught him after a few moments only.

_My left foreleg is numb._

„I think he broke my humerus,“ Matthew whispered. He looked down at his arm. Chris’ maze had been lost sometime during the short fall. Matthew’s sleeve and poncho was torn and blood was running down the limb. He tried moving his fingers, but the movement hurt the muscles in his whole arm.

_So, what does that leave us with? I doubt you’d be able to hold onto him with just one hand and my fire won’t even tickle him._

„No clue, let’s just get up there and face him.“

Matthew glanced down at Dom. The blond Rider was staring up at them; he shook his head.

And finally, Matthew realised what exactly that lingering presence had been. Regret. It was regret of leaving too early, leaving with things unsaid and things that should have been done and experienced. No, they certainly were not ready yet. A few more years, that was all that was needed.

_**If you're not ready to fight to the final consequence, this is pointless.** _

„What do you mean?“ Matthew asked. „What is all of this about?“

_**You'll know the next time we meet or you'll die.** _

„ _Why can't anyone just tell us?_ “

_**I deem that pointless. Figure it out on your own or die stupid.** _

Ravindra turned around, hitting his tail at the Riders and Airborne Warriors that were too close. He dived beneath the circle around him and bat his wings.

„ _Wait!_ “ they shouted, but Ravindra didn’t react as he removed himself further from the scene.

For a moment, they were tempted to follow him. But they were wounded and without weapons. He could kill them within the blink of an eye.

Matthew blinked and looked around. Only a few handful of Riders and Airborne Warriors were left, most of them hurt. They stood no chance. Having repelled Ravindra was victory enough for now.

Matthew gnashed his teeth together. No, calling this a victory would be mockery. It was stalemate, and he wasn’t even sure about that.

_We’ve lost. That’s what it is, defeat._

Matthew nodded and closed his eyes. „I know,“ he growled. He opened his eyes again and turned his head once more. Both Amberburg’s Riders and Servalon’s Airborne Warriors were looking at him as if waiting for orders.

„Retreat,“ Matthew shouted. „This has to suffice for now. Treat the wounded and find the dead if possible.“

They saluted and scattered. The few uninjured scattered to scout the forests, while the injured made their way back to Amberburg.

Matthew looked down at Pinga and the two humans on her back. Asche flew down to them, while Matthew made to brush through his hair with his left hand. He winced at the pain the attempted movement brought and settled for letting his arm hang down.

Behind him, he noticed Insignia and Chris.

„Where’s Aurus?“ Chris asked once they’ve reached Dom, Quentin and Pinga.

Dom pointed towards the forest. „He’s on the ground. His wing is hurt and he's got a broken leg. Nothing that wouldn’t heal with a few weeks of rest.“

Matthew nodded. He closed his eyes and allowed themselves the moment of relief.

„Why did he flee?“ Quentin asked. „He could easily have finished us off still.“

„Because we’re not ready,“ Matthew whispered. He looked at the retreating black dragon. Ravindra had almost reached the Ember Fields.

„What’s that mean?“ Dom grunted.

Matthew looked at him and shrugged. „I have no clue. He wants us to realise something, but I don't know what.“


	17. Illustration — Free Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little scene from chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dog allowed me few moments of calm to post this! Hooray! No really, some puppies have far too much energy in their small bodies.
> 
> This is just a quick and rough sketch that I had to get out of my system back then. I’d love having this story as a comic and I also pretty much know how to do the voice thing Matt and Asche have going, but yeah… too much work and discipline and practise needed… So instead, a random scene in a quick sketch. As always done with iPad and Pen in Procreate.

[](http://s87.photobucket.com/user/Georgy_Drachenkoeter/media/_Dragon%20Riders/Free_Falling.png.html)

 

And a little WiP video. It's rather short, and I just noticed I forgot to adjust the size of the drawing within the vid, so you only see it cropped, too…  



	18. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sunday, another chapter.

Matthew sat in the stables, still in his torn and blood-soiled clothes. He was lent against Asche while Riders and medics buzzed around him. He wanted calm and quiet, but that was nowhere to be found. He could pick from medics fussing over hurt Riders, medics fussing over hurt dragons or a city celebrating.

He sneered. Whatever reason for celebrations there was. Did they really consider that battle a victory?

_They're civilians, being alive is enough for them to celebrate._

Matthew grunted and turned his head to look at Insignia and Aurus, reaching out to stroke the scales of the golden dragon. Aurus rumbled softly and shifted closer. „Don’t move, silly. You’ve got a leg to heal.“

„You’re one to talk,“ Dom’s voice came from the side.

Matthew looked up at his friend and shrugged. He winced at the pain the simple movement caused to his arm. „Doc’s been busy.“

„Yes, and now he isn’t as much,“ Dom grunted. He reached down and grabbed Matthew’s right arm. „Get yourself splinted and stitched up.“ Without listening to Matthew’s complaints, Dom pulled him onto his feet and tried to drag him into the corridor.

Matthew pressed his heels into the ground, and following his reflexes, reached with his left hand to keep his torn trousers from sliding. He bit his lips to stop himself from screaming, a pathetic whimper escaping his mouth instead.

„At least get me some kind of belt or an intact pair of trousers,“ Matthew pressed through his teeth.

Dom stopped to look at Matthew. He glanced back at the corridor where Riders and medics were tending to their dragons. He sighed and turned back to Matthew.

„I’m not going to leave you here to sulk,“ he stated.

Matthew shook his head and tried to take a step back, but was stopped by Dom’s hold on his arm. He could hear Asche giggling. „Oh no, you don’t. Don’t even think of it.“

Dom just rolled his eyes and yanked Matthew forward, catching him with his arms and easily lifting the struggling Rider up.

„You will let me down now, Howard!“ Matthew hissed and tried kicking Dom.

Dom shook his head and turned. He started walking down the corridor and past the dragons and people who of course were staring and whispering to each other. „Stop squirming,“ Dom whispered. „You’re attracting even more attention with your wiggling and screaming, princess.“

 

About two hours later, Matthew stood in the stables again. His arm had been cleaned with water and burnt with alcohol before the doctor had applied his stitches. Forty-three, he had counted, but then, maths had never been his forte.

The fucking stitches fucking bloody itched. But Matthew couldn’t scratch because his whole arm had been wrapped in bandages, a stint had then been strapped to his upper arm and more bandages had been added. He then had been dressed in clothes that scratched and were far too loose, a belt wrapped twice around his waist.

So he had not only lost all his weapons, he now couldn’t even move properly. Fucking waste of space he was right now. It didn’t help that for some reason everyone, including bloody civilians and fucking Servalonians, now seemed to see some kind of amazing hero in him.

People had offered food, clothes, weapons, first borns, souls, guts, whatfuckingever. He had tried ignoring them, but they just had kept assaulting him and jabbering and blabbing and nagging at him. And blah blah fucking blab.

He finally had snapped and grown Asche’s muzzle to snarl at the people around him. They had screeched and scattered and Matthew finally, finally had been left alone.

He closed the doors behind him and inhaled the smell of dragons and hay. „Bloody idiots,“ he grunted. He walked through the stables until he stood in front of a large, red dragon with black spots on her back.

Matthew smiled and lifted his right hand. „Good evening, little Pinga,“ he whispered.

Pinga bent her head down to brush her nose against Matthew’s hand. She emitted a low rumble. Matthew giggled and brushed his hand up her snout.

„Matthew?“

Matthew turned to face his brother, shifting from one leg to the other. „So you survived your first skirmish.“

Quentin nodded and stood next to Matthew. He lifted his hand to stroke the side of Pinga’s muzzle. The dragon closed her eyes, emitting a pleased rumble. „I… I think we’re making progress,“ he stuttered. „Dom helped us.“

Matthew nodded. „You’ve still got a long way.“

„Will you help me?“

„I’m no bloody teacher,“ Matthew growled. „And don’t even start on us being brothers. You haven’t been a _brother_ all my life.“

Quentin swallowed and looked down. „Of course.“

Matthew shifted again and brushed his hand through his hair before plucking on the tip of his nose. „Quentin?“

Quentin twitched and looked back at his brother. He swallowed. „Yes?“

Matthew moved his left arm without thinking. He wanted to lift his hand, but the flare of pain and the stiff splint cut that movement short. He winced.

_Just say it, you big baby, before you break even more of your bones._

„I… Uhm… You…“ Matthew stuttered. He shifted and brushed his hand over his face. „Thank you for catching Dom and checking on Aurus.“

Quentin stared at his brother. Eventually, he nodded.

Matthew sighed and nodded as well. „Did you… Did you think about what you want to do in the future yet?“

„No, not really,“ Quentin admitted. He looked up at Pinga and scratched the skin behind her eyes. „But I think we’re not cut out to be fighters.“

„No, you aren’t,“ Matthew agreed. He shifted his weight onto his left foot. „We need medics and healers on the field. People who do just what you did today. Catching those that are falling and tending to their wounds.“

„That’s…“ Quentin looked at Pinga. She purred. „Yes, I think we could do that. We really could.“

„Talk to Dar…“ Matthew swallowed and shifted. „Find Elise Ormond tomorrow. She’s head of the medical corps. Send her my regards.“

Quentin nodded. „Thank you, Matthew.“

Matthew grunted and patted Pinga’s neck before turning to walk towards Asche.

„Where will you stay tonight?“

„Here or at Dom’s,“ Matthew replied. „Can’t deal with people tonight.“

 

In the end, Dom and Chris had turned up and harassed Matthew into joining them. He had tried to refuse, but when even Asche had told him to stop being moody he had to give in.

So that was why he was now standing in Dom’s parlour and glaring at his friends. „I’m not a bloody baby, stop undressing me.“

„Your arm is fucked and you’ve been constantly complaining about too fucking big and bloody scratching clothes, my little precious princess,“ Dom retorted and yanked the belt from Matthew’s waist.

Matthew reached down to grab his trousers with his right hand and kicked at Dom’s leg. „Stop this shit, I’m not in the mood,“ he hissed.

„And I’m not in the mood for difficult Bellamy,“ Dom hissed. He put his left hand into Matthew’s nape and curled his fingers around it. „Stop hissy fitting when you do need someone to take care of you.“

Matthew stilled and shivered. He turned his head to stare at Dominic.

Dominic waited for a snide remark, but Matt remained silent. Dominic wondered if his hand’s position had anything to do with the sudden compliance. He slowly loosened his hold and brushed his hand through Matt’s hair.

„Just let me take care of you tonight,“ he whispered into Matt’s ear.

Matt just looked at him and nodded. Dominic smiled and undressed Matt, taking care not to move the stitched up arm. Eventually, Matt stood naked in the room, the oversized trousers pooled around his ankles.

He took a step out of them and walked towards the bookshelf Dominic kept in his parlour.

„What happened up there?“ Chris asked. „I never saw you and Asche lose control like that since your first mergence.“

Matt looked over his shoulder and shrugged his right shoulder. „We lost control,“ he muttered and turned back to the bookshelf. He lifted his right hand and traced the spines of the books until he settled on an old fairy tale.

„Why?“

Matt pulled the book from the shelf and glanced at Dominic before answering Chris’ question. „We thought we had… We’d be lost without you.“

Dominic swallowed and wrapped a blanket around Matt’s naked body. He would always fail to reciprocate Matt’s blatant openness in a way Matt deserved.

„Also, Ravindra's presence seems to push Asche and me closer together,“ Matt continued speaking. „We could barely keep control just before we took off, either.“ He paused for a moment and cocked his head before nodding. „We think he influences us. He talked to us and we could feel some of his emotions.“

Dominic frowned and pulled Matt down onto the pillows. „Humans and dragons can only talk or feel each other’s minds if they belong together.“

„We know,“ Matt whispered. He shifted to rest his upper body against Dominic’s legs and angled his knees to rest the book against them. „Anahid could talk to us, too. She wasn’t nearly that intense, though.“

„We all heard Anahid,“ Chris said. He stood and walked out of the room. Dominic heard him walking towards the kitchen and returned shortly after, carrying a small lantern and a few candles in his hands. „Do you think it’s a Numen thing?“

Matt shrugged with his right shoulder. „They’re a lot more powerful than our dragons.“

He smiled when Chris lit up one candle and put it into the lantern before setting the lantern down next to Matt. He lifted the book. „I’m going to disappear now. Asche would like to read.“ He looked at Dominic and then Chris. „Do you have any more questions before I nod off?“

Dominic and Chris shook their heads.

Matt shifted into a more lying position and opened the book, his eyes going vacant within a few blinks. Dominic watched him and reached down to stroke his fingers through Matt’s hair and along the charms threaded into it. Soft purring was heard, the sound rather soft, almost female.

Dominic watched his friend for a while. He moved his fingers from Matt’s hair to trace the inked patterns on his face. Sighing, he looked up at Chris. „Are we really this obvious to everyone?“

Chris chuckled and reached for his crock of water. „Even if my dear cousin wasn’t that carefree, you couldn’t hide what’s going on between you.“

„He’s so…“ Dominic shrugged and brushed his index finger along the curved line on Matt’s chin. „He basically told me to make up my mind and propose the other day.“

 _I do think it was them telling you to stop being coy and finally become official,_ Aurus stated while Chris laughed.

Dominic felt his cheeks heat and reached for his own crock of water to hide behind it.

„Well, he doesn’t care about what others think, even less if they disapprove or approve of his chosen mate.“

Dominic almost choked on his water. He put the crock onto the table and coughed, until he heard grunting from next to him. Dominic looked down to see grey eyes squinting up at him. He shrugged and mouthed ‚sorry‘.

Asche’s lips twitched into a smile and she looked down again, turning a page. She purred softly when Dominic resumed stroking through Matt’s hair.

„Who said anything about mating?“ he mumbled.

„My dear cousin is half-dragon himself, of course he’d think of mating when talking about proposing,“ Chris stated.

„Can we please change the subject?“ Dominic whined.

Chris chuckled and took another gulp from his crock. „Why? I’m having fun and you started this conversation.“

„Well, I'm bloody ending it now,“ Dominic grunted and crossed his arms.

Chris grinned. „I should leave now, before we wake our little princess.“

„He’ll be asleep until I’ve finished the tale,“ Asche said without looking up. „Don’t leave on our account.“ She turned another page.

„I’m tired myself, though,“ Chris replied. „Today has been a hard day.“

„We’ve lost Darell,“ Dominic whispered.

Chris sighed and looked into his crock. „His successor will be decided upon after the requiem tomorrow.“

Dominic nodded and looked down at Matt’s body. Tomorrow would be a harsh day for them with no chance to avoid the whole city staring. „King Algernon will assign them, won’t he? What with being bloody heroes and famed among enemies.“

„He’ll storm off in a hissy fit,“ Chris shrugged. „Even King Algernon will know him well enough to know that that’d be the worst position ever for the reckless pair.“

 

 _…in which she had to dance_ I _until she fell_ could _down dead_ hardly breathe.“

Matthew closed his eyes while his mind grew accustomed to his own body again. Asche’s voice and the images she drew became silent and new voices seeped into his mind.

„That’s normal,“ Matthew recognised Chris’ voice. „Air gets thinner and colder the higher you go for some reason.“

„Don’t think about going into a nosedive yet,“ Dom chuckled.

„Why?“ that annoying voice of Matthew’s brother asked.

What the bloody hell was that milksop doing here again?

_Apparently, your parents had a fit when he announced he would rather become a medic than a proper Rider. The shame for your family continues._

„Because your ears will explode and you’ll cry,“ Matthew croaked. He pushed himself into a sitting position, yelping as he forgot about his broken arm.

„Stop wiggling, Sleeping Beauty,“ Dom grunted and pushed him onto his back again.

„I’m thirsty,“ Matthew growled and pushed himself up once more. He shifted until he could sit back against Dom’s side and reached out for Dom’s crock of water.

„Other people got headaches or lost conscience when going too high too fast,“ Dom continued explaining while Matthew emptied the crock. He held it out to Quentin and tipped it upside down.

Quentin took the crock from Matthew’s hands and stood. He looked down at his older brother who mouthed ‚good boy‘.

„Others have been getting reckless,“ Chris stated. He looked up and held his own crock up, nodding his thanks when Quentin took it as well. „We used to call it height fever.“

„You used to? What is it called now?“

„Bellamy Temper,“ Matthew grunted. „Fucking knobheads.“

„They did get that wrong,“ Dom chuckled and plucked on a line of beads in Matthew’s hair. „You’re reckless no matter which height.“

„Fuck off, Howard,“ Matthew growled. He shifted until he could kneel and then stand. The blanket slid from his shoulders while Matthew reached down to take the book Asche had read.

He walked towards the bookshelf and pushed the book back into its gap. Behind him, he heard Dom and Chris talking while Quentin moved towards the kitchen.

Matthew tried to find a specific book, but the letters on the spines hardly formed any recognisable words. He walked up and down the shelf, still not having found the book he was looking for when Quentin returned with the filled crocks.

_I thought you’d at least know what the spine looks like._

„I know what the spine of _my_ book looks like,“ Matthew whispered. He looked behind himself. No, they were still talking to each other, paying no attention to him.

_It’s on the fifth shelf, the first on the left._

Matthew nodded and pulled the indicated book from the shelf. He turned it to look at the cover and smiled. Below the letters, a stylised fox looking up at the full moon was branded into the dark leather cover.

He turned and walked back to his friends and brother. Quentin looked up at him, his eyes lingering on the tattoos. Weeks had passed since Quentin had seen Matthew naked in the corridor and by now he should be able to recognise some of the motifs.

Matthew ignored him and held out the book to Dom. The blond Rider grinned and took the book from Matthew’s hands. He put it onto the table and stood to wrap the blanket around Matthew again.

„You know where the bedroom is,“ Dom whispered. „I’ll be with you in a moment.“

Matthew nodded and grinned. „Don’t let me wait too long.“

He waved at Chris, grabbed a crock of water and turned towards the door that would lead to Dom’s bedroom.

„Moon of Eyes?“ he heard Quentin’s voice.

„Used to be my favourite tale when I was younger,“ Dom’s voice answered. „Where are you staying tonight?“

„He’ll be staying at my place,“ Chris replied. „There’s rooms enough to host one more person.“

Matthew sighed and pushed the door to the actual bedroom open with his elbow. It was dark in the room already and the silhouettes of wardrobes and bed were barely more than dark shades.

He padded towards the bed and sat onto the edge. The crock was placed on one of the nightstands before he looked out of the window next to him. In a few days, the moon would be full and basking the nocturnal Amberburg into pale light.

Matthew could hear Dom’s footsteps advance and enter the room, but didn’t look around.

„It’s a good night to trade your eyes with the moon, isn’t it?“ Dom asked.

Matthew laughed and fell onto his right side. He shuffled towards the headboard to shove his legs beneath the blanket. „I don’t have a reason to offer up my eyes, though,“ he replied. „I’ve got everything I really need.“

„Do you?“ Dom asked and walked to his nightstand to place the lantern, filled with a new candle, and the book onto it.

Matthew shrugged, remembering just in time to not use his left shoulder. „You know I’d never do weird trades or bargains just to gain a victory.“

„I know,“ Dom replied. He grabbed the blanket that was still half-way wrapped around Matthew’s body and pulled it away. He folded it and put it onto a chair in the corner before returning to the bed.

Matthew looked at him, eyebrow raised. „I’m waiting for you to start reading to me and you faff about that stupid blanket?“

„I don’t want creases in my blankets,“ Dom mumbled and crawled into the bed.

„What’s the point?“ Matthew laughed. „Blankets are made to be crinkled, silly.“

„You want me to read to you?“ Dom growled. He rolled onto his side, facing the wall away from Matthew. „I might just lie with my back to you and ignore you all night.“

„As if you could refuse me in any way,“ Matthew purred and reached out with his right hand to poke Dom’s side. He giggled at the undignified grunt and shifted closer. „You know how much I enjoy it when you read to me, my gorgeous prince with the silken voice.“

„Why do your compliments never sound sincere?“

„Because I’m a bloody fishwife and people only ever expect me to insult them,“ Matthew giggled and poked Dom again. „Now stop sulking and tell me about the Moon of Eyes.“

Dom sighed, grabbed the book from the nightstand and rolled onto his back. He pushed himself higher to sit against the headboard and looked at Matthew. Grinning, Matthew pushed himself further towards Dom until he could lie in his lap.

„I’m all ears,“ he purred.

Dom shook his head, but smiled before opening the book.

„Once upon a time,“ Dominic started, „there was a young fox. She was the youngest of the litter and her parents named her Freya. As the youngest and weakest, she would stay in the cave while her siblings and cousins were out, learning hunting and playing. But for her, traditions had reserved a different fate…“


	19. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new Marshal is appointed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Wednesday already? Getting all confused with weird shifts these days… -.-;

Matthew stood behind King Algernon, Lyman and Cedrica, next to him some transition replacement for Talvace stood. Behind him Chris and Dom had found their places together with the Servalonian soldiers.

Matthew sighed and closed his eyes. He should be in the stables, or in the air, or just seeing his weapon smith to get his falcata and glaive replaced. He should be anywhere but in this cemetery, standing in front of the large monument that had been erected for Riders lost on the field. The Spindle of Fallen Heroes, or something.

The name Spindle was chosen rightly. It was a tall pillar with a long ribbon wrapped around it. Names had been stitched into it and with each fallen Rider, new names were added. Right now, an old man in a robe made of red and yellow velvet stood next to the Spindle while two seamstresses stitched the names he read aloud.

Matthew didn’t mind the names read aloud and stitched into the ribbon to be remembered for centuries. What he did mind were the funeral sermons that framed the Requiem itself. Gods being offered praise, the deceased being praised, enemies being appreciated, more gods being praised and in between grand words of victory.

Matthew dreaded to think that one day, they would be holding such a Ceremony for him and Asche. They’d be waxing poetry and praise and legends around their names, songs would be written and spread and they’d be known as fucking heroes forever.

_We should become hermits._

Matthew nodded and grunted. He turned and limped past the lines of Riders and Airborne Warriors. Whispering followed him and Matthew noticed the priest faltering in the middle of his sermon before he continued.

Matthew would return to the Spindle later and pour some mead and cider over it. A good piss up always had been a better farewell than any solemn monologue by old men in colourful robes.

_So, what’s the plan now?_

„Don’t know. Can’t even go and get my weapons sorted, because the whole fucking city is at the Requiem.“

_I’d like to spread my wings. The stables are too narrow for me at the moment._

„Sounds good. We should check on the forests, too. There might be some fires not quite extinguished.“

 

Matthew stretched and sighed before leaving the stables. He felt calmer now he had spent about one or two hours in the air without any prying eyes on him and Asche. The remainder of the day would be a lot less pleasant.

_You’re the highest ranking Rider. You know what that means?_

„No-one in their right mind would appoint me Marshal,“ Matthew whispered.

_You’ll be surprised at this city’s madness in this case._

Matthew grunted. Maybe they shouldn’t have returned until the evening and until the whole debates about the new Marshal were over and done with. Nothing would bring the point of ineptness better across then going AWOL.

He stopped when he noticed someone dressed in a flowing black dress in front of him. He sighed and looked at Cedrica. The princess was still wearing her black robe and cloak from the Requiem.

Matthew wanted to snarl at her for blocking his way, but the sight of swollen, red eyes stopped any snide remark.

„Why did you come back?“ she hissed. „Why not her?“

„I don’t know,“ he replied.

„Ravindra was after you. So why did you come back? She shouldn’t have died! You! You should be gone instead of her.“

„She was Marshal Hazel Talvace of Servalon’s Airborne Warriors,“ Matthew stated. „She carried out her duty.“

„Risking her life was not…“

„It was,“ Matthew hissed.

„You fucking bastard!“ Cedrica shouted. „Don’t you dare…“

Matthew growled and lifted his left arm. He ignored the pain that flared through his whole body and pushed the stint against Cedrica’s collarbones until she was pressed against the wall.

„ _No,_ “ they snarled into her face, „you _do not dare talking to us about lost allies or duty. Contrary to you, we know what we’re talking about. If you chose the way of a Rider, Warrior or any kind of soldier, you know you can die anytime. You know you’re risking your life every day. You ride, knowing you won’t die of old age. What you don’t do is riding without a reason. Some have stupid reasons, some have selfish reason, some have noble reasons. Do you even know Talvace’ reasons?_ “

Cedrica stared at Matthew. Soldiers had stopped around them, shifting and shuffling forwards and back again. She raised her hand towards them. „Back off.“

Once the soldiers had scattered, still staring back at them, Cedrica looked back at Matthew. „I will stay,“ she stated.

Matthew frowned and took a step back. He let his arm sink down slowly, wincing at the pain. He had to be careful unless he wanted Dom to drag him to the doctor again.

„What?“

„When my father leaves for Viliano again, I’ll stay here,“ Cedrica explained. „That's what we settled on when we arrived. I remember you were quite thrilled about that. Father wanted to go back on the original agreement, but I refused.“

„For what fucking reason do we have to endure your presence? You're no safer here than in Viliano.“

„They wanted you to survive,“ she whispered. „Or maybe just Kadeer wanted to save you and Hazel just didn’t stop him, but you better show me why. Show me what kind of human they died for.“

„Fair enough,“ Matthew growled and took a step back. He really couldn't argue against her reasoning.

Cedrica pushed herself off the wall and brushed down her skirt. „Now that this is settled, follow me.“

„You're not in the position to order me around, bitch.“

Cedrica just laughed and turned to leave the headquarters. „Scared?“

Matthew growled and followed her outside.

_Oh, she realised how to manipulate you._

Matthew growled again and lifted his right hand to touch his left upper arm. He winced, was there wetness seeping through the bandages already? Maybe he should voluntarily see the doctor later.

_Please do, there's only so much of healing I can do for you when you keep disrupting the healing process._

„He'll just make my arm completely useless.“

_No, he'll make it better. You are doing your best to fuck it up for good._

„Am not…“

_Are. And you know it, else you wouldn’t resort to this kind of childish comebacks._

Matthew growled and squinted at the woman walking next to him. He bared his teeth and snarled.

Cedrica just rolled her eyes. „How you managed to become the most infamous Rider is beyond my comprehension.“

„Doesn’t take much for something to be beyond your comprehension, does it, ickle, little small mind?“

„You know, I’m starting to find your complete and utter disregard of any protocol and even politeness refreshing.“

Cedrica stopped in front of Darell’s mansion and nodded at the Riders and Airborne Warriors. They opened the gates and Matthew could feel their eyes following him and the princess.

„What do you want?“ Matthew asked. „I need to be back at the headquarters in an hour.“

„I know. Your election to Marshal,“ Cedrica chuckled.

„I’m _not_ going to be Marshal.“

„Amusing as it’d be seeing you in that position, even Servalon won’t want you as a Marshal. You’d be the worst case scenario for all of us,“ Cedrica replied and pushed the doors to her chambers open. „Come in, I swear, I’m not going to lay a finger on your mangy form.“

Matthew huffed and followed her. „Of course, you won’t start any rumours either.“

Cedrica ruffled her nose and turned towards the desk that stood beneath a window. Something lay on it that was covered by a cloth. „Wouldn’t touch you with a lance,“ she snapped and took the covered item.

She held it out to Matthew after pulling the cloth from it. It was a sword, short and curved; the hooked hilt reminiscent of a dragon tail.

„My falcata,“ he whispered and reached out to take his weapon from Cedrica’s hands. „I thought it was lost.“ He lifted it into the light and turned and twisted it. There were a few new scratches, but overall, it was just as trusty and sturdy as it always had been. A claw was attached to the hilt by a ribbon.

„They’ve found it when looking for survivors and… victims,“ Cedrica whispered. She sat down on the chair, playing with a quill. „They found them. Their bodies, or what was left of them. Thought I’d appreciate a token or something.“

Matthew looked at her. „I wouldn’t think you’re one to keep body parts of close friends.“

„I’m not,“ she answered, squeaking a shrill laughter. She tossed the quill against the wall and flicked her hand at Matthew. „Tie it to your falcata, poncho, into your hair or wherever,“ she narrowed her eyes at him, „but I want you to use it as a reminder. You owe them your life.“

Matthew looked down at the claw on his falcata and then back at Cedrica. „Guess that’s a request I can’t refuse.“

 

When Matthew arrived at the old lecture hall it already was filled with high rank Riders. He hadn't known that there were enough Riders of Rank Five and up to fill half the lecture hall. King Algernon was sitting behind the speaker’s desk and turned his head to look at Matthew. „Look who’s descending to our insignificant election of Amberburg’s new Marshal.“

„Was following diplomatic duties,“ Matthew murmured and walked towards the free seat between Chris and Dom.

„I’m surprised you turned up at all,“ Dom whispered.

„I really shouldn’t have…“ Matthew grunted and adjusted his sword behind him before sitting down.

„You got your falcata back?“ Chris asked.

Matthew nodded. „Servalonian Warriors found it and Cedrica just returned it to me.“

„You've made an unlikely friend it seems,“ Chris stated and grinned.

Matthew just rolled his eyes and turned to look at King Algernon who had just cleared his throat. „Tradition has it that we chose from those of the highest Rank.“

„No,“ Matthew stated. He shook his head.

King Algernon looked at him. „You do hold the highest rank a Rider held in quite some time, don’t you?“

„I’ll resi…“ Matthew started, but felt Dom’s hand clamp down on his mouth.

„He’s not suitable for such a position,“ Chris said. „I’d go so far to call Matthew inept and unqualified when it comes to leading positions.“

„How did he manage to reach such a high position if he’s inept?“ King Algernon asked. He leant onto the table in front of him, a scowl pulling his eyebrows together.

Matthew struggled, but Dom just held him faster and pulled Matthew against himself.

„Matt’s just outside the usual ranking system, and for good reason,“ Chris explained. „Basically, he’s a misanthropic lunatic who’s best left alone to keep our borders safe. If you allow me an analogy, if you’ve got a hawk and a sheepdog, you won’t use the hawk to keep your sheep in check.“

„Besides, Matt tends to burn down parts of Amberburg if he’s forced to stay here for too long,“ Dom added while slowly letting go off Matthew. „We’re actually in grave danger by now.“

Affirmative mumbling was heard from behind them. Matthew huffed and crossed his arms, reclining against the backrest of his chair.

King Algernon sighed and opened the books in front of him. He pulled out some of the loose pages kept inside the book covers. „Fine. Who else would be apt as our new Marshal? We don’t have someone else of Rank One, but four Rank Two Riders. Dominic Howard, Christopher Wolstenholme, Alan Poer and Silas Martel.“

„Alan is still missing in the forest,“ someone pointed out. „His name has now joined the Spindle.“

King Algernon stared at the Rider who had spoken for a moment. Then he nodded and picked up his quill, to draw a cross and a date next to Alan’s name.

„That leaves us with three candidates,“ King Algernon stated. He let his eyes wander over the present Riders. „Any preferences and suggestions?“

Matt and Dom glanced at each other before pointing at Chris.

„What?“ Chris stared at them. „Are you out of your mind?“ He looked at the other Riders and shook his head. „Why are you all pointing at me?“

„Your credentials sure show more eligibility to the position of Marshal than Bellamy’s do,“ King Algernon said. „Marshal Darell chose Bellamy as his protégé and private student, though.“

„Because I didn’t give him any other chance,“ Matthew grunted. „It was either that or me beating up each and every student; repeatedly.“ More affirmative groaning was heard from behind them. „Darell was a smart man, he would never have appointed me as his successor.“

„He’s only Rank Two,“ King Algernon stated.

„Promote him if Ranks are so important,“ Matthew grunted. „But I’ll resign before I become Marshal.“

King Algernon stared at him for a moment before nodding. He looked back at the hall in general. „Then it's decided. The vote is unanimous,“ he announced. He put the papers from his hands onto the table and stood. „Christopher Wolstenholme shall be promoted to Rank One and appointed Marshal of Amberburg’s Dragon Riders. Do you accept your fellow Riders’ trust?“

Chris looked at his friends for a moment. Matthew grinned broadly at him. Sighing Chris stood and turned towards the other Riders. Eventually, he turned back to King Algernon.

„I’d be honoured, Sir.“


	20. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dom makes a suggestion

Winter had befallen Mauvreland and Amberburg.

It hardly snowed these days, which was a good thing, Matthew thought. Still, they already had to endure temperatures on the ground that usually only assaulted a Rider in heights that made breathing almost impossible.

It didn’t get better high in the air.

The splint had come off the previous day and Matthew had been able to ride properly for the first time in a month. At least he had hoped he would be able to.

Alas, it was too cold for more than half an hour flights. Matthew could hardly hold on to Asche’s reins and once they were on the ground again, he had to wait for what felt like hours before his hands had enough feeling to tend to Asche.

At least most of those Servalonian twats had gone. Only Cedrica and two members of the Royal Guard had stayed in Amberburg. She had cut her hair and doffed her velvet dresses in favour of a Servalonian uniform without any rank or devision markers.

She also kept Matthew unasked company most days. She had accompanied him and Dom into the library when they went looking for Numina legends. Which meant, she now also knew that Matthew’s reading ability was rudimentary. And together with Quentin, she turned up at Dom’s during the evenings.

Whom Matthew didn’t see enough these days was Chris. The new Marshal of Amberburg’s Dragon Riders was busy. He was acquainting himself with the files Darell had left and trying to figure out the specific duties being a Marshal brought.

Matthew knew he should be a better friend and not fall asleep whenever Chris talked about whatever he did all day. Matthew just could not listen and stay awake, though. The harder he tried to follow Chris’ tales, the sooner he fell asleep.

Matthew grunted and patted Asche’s snout. „I’ll see you later, my sweet lady.“

_Try and enjoy an evening in front of the fireplace, will you?_

„I’d love to,“ Matthew whispered. „I can’t recall when the last time had been that I could have Dom in the parlour.“

_And I thought you liked the bedroom._

„It’s getting boring. And it’s too soft. I can’t even sleep floating in this, this smooth, snuggly air of nothingness you’re floating in, makes my back hurt, too.“

_You’re a big, moany baby. And winter only just began._

Matthew sighed and wrapped himself in a cloak before pulling his poncho over his head. He proceeded slipping into furry gloves while ignoring Asche’s giggling.

 

Two hours later, Matthew had finally picked up his new glaive and had left a large amount of money at the smith's. But finally, he felt useful again. The new glaive was sharper and harder with diamonds worked into the blade. Even Ravindra's skin wouldn't be able to withstand it.

So now, he sat in Dom’s parlour again, a bottle of Tibon’s Best in his hand and Dom and Tom next to him. Of course, opposite him Cedrica and Quentin sat. Matthew sighed and reached for his right ankle, scratching at the fresh line of black ink that circled around his leg thrice. Short, neat strokes grew from it, alternating between going upwards and downwards in short regular intervals and evoking the idea of thorns.

Tom slapped his hand away. „Stop destroying my work, Bellamy.“

Matthew growled, but lifted his hand further away from his leg. He took a swig from his bottle of cider.

„Does the tattoo mean something?“ Cedrica asked.

„Yes,“ Matthew grunted. „Every tattoo of a Rider has a meaning.“

„You seem to ink over existing tattoos a lot,“ Quentin said. He looked at Matthew’s new tattoo that indeed covered the fading High Crest of Ascend.

„Of course,“ Tom chuckled. „Life changes constantly, and with it your priorities. If your tattoos mirror that, they of course need to change as well.“

„You’re not offended by having your work covered over?“

„I’d be offended if Matt’d go to any bodger,“ Thomas stated and lifted his own bottle towards Matthew. They clinked their bottles before taking a long sip.

Matthew pulled the bottle from his lips and fell back, reaching out to Dom with his left arm. He grinned and grabbed Dom’s collar to pull him down.

„Your arm healed fast,“ Quentin stated.

Matthew huffed. He did not consider several weeks as fast. „Dragons heal quickly,“ he just grunted. „I just benefit from that.“

„But why has the wound on your leg never healed properly?“

„Because,“ Matthew snapped and tossed his half-empty bottle into the rough direction of his brother.

 

Matthew had actually succeeded in annoying Cedrica enough to leave within two hours. Quentin had immediately followed her, mumbling something about guarding her on her way through the nocturnal streets.

Matthew had just rolled his eyes. Knowing his luck, he'd end up brother-in-law of that Servalonian cow. He didn't dare thinking about all the brats that would come from such a union.

Tom had also disappeared shortly after, taking the last bottle of cider with him. As soon as the click of the door had announced Tom’s departure, Matthew had reached out to pull Dom back onto him.

„Don’t you want to go to bed?“ Dom whispered against Matthew’s lips.

„No, that fucking fluff of softness makes my back hurt,“ Matthew growled. „We’re staying here tonight.“

„Whatever you say, princess,“ Dom chuckled. He pulled Matthew's tunic free from the trousers and pushed it up, his fingers brushing over freshly exposed skin. Matthew lifted his arms to enable Dom to free him from the tunic. The garment was sent flying, Dom's tunic following shortly after.

Matthew pushed Dom onto his back before pulling Dom's trousers off and straddling him.

Dom's eyes fell on Matthew's left arm and he reached up to trace the white line that disrupted the set of tattoos. „Are you going to get those fixed?“

Matthew shook his head and pushed his own trousers down. He fell onto his back as he wiggled them off his feet. „Maybe they'll be covered by new motifs, but I'm not one to fix wounded tattoos. The disruptions and scars are part of the story.“

Dom grinned and sat up to pull Matthew's trousers off his feet and threw them into the direction of their discarded clothes. He ran his hand over Matthew's right foot before resting the hand lightly over the new tattoo.

Matthew pushed himself onto his elbows and looked down at Dom.

„Don’t you think a Crown of Shame is a bit too harsh?“

Matthew shook his head. „We failed, Dominic. We made a grave mistake and people died because of that.“

„It’s not your fault,“ Dom replied. He let go of Matthew's ankle to straddle him, hands pressing against Matthew's chest.

Matthew complied and fell onto his back. „We should have left Amberburg on our own before Ravindra made his move. No one would have died.“ Matthew felt Dom's hands twitch against his skin.

„He’d have killed you.“

Matthew shook his head. „If he had wanted to kill us, he would have done so. Anahid was right, their blood is on our hands.“

Dominic moved his hands to Matthew's head and pressed their foreheads together. „I don't want you to fight him again.“

„That can't be avoided.“

Dom sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Matthew waited, staring up at his friend. Eventually, Dom opened his eyes again and pulled his head back.

„Move in,“ he whispered.

Matthew blinked. That had not been a direction he had seen foreseen for their conversation. „What?“

„Just move in with me,“ Dom said. „Move your stuff to this place. You already accepted that proposal you put into my mouth. You might as well act on it.“

„I…“ Matthew shifted beneath Dom and avoided his eyes. He didn't know what to say or make of this idea.

„You don’t want to.“

„I…“ Matthew swallowed and lifted his right hand to stroke through Dom's hair. „It'd feel like settling down. We might not be ready yet. You might not be ready to have me around all the time. I'm an annoying asshole most of the time.“

„I know,“ Dom sighed. He rolled off Matthew to lie next to him and turned his head to look at Matthew. „And I don’t expect you to stay here all the time. I know you’ll be gone most of the year, buggering off to gods know where, fighting gods know what. I know you’ll be sleeping in the stables a lot, too. I’d just like you to think of this place as your home. You know that one place you’ll return to after a long day to relax and sleep and just be?“

Matthew closed his eyes, humming. „That does sound nice,“ he admitted. Maybe it was time to start growing up and to commit himself.

„Besides, you act as if you owned the place already most of the time,“ Dom pointed out.

Matthew giggled and rolled over to straddle Dom, reaching down between his legs and stroking a quickly hardening length. „Can't wait for spring,“ he purred against Dom's lips.

Matthew felt Dom's fingers tighten in his hair before his head was pulled back.

„You're thinking about leaving Amberburg again even while you're with me?“

Matthew sighed. That had not been what he had been referring to. „You know we could never settle down in Amberburg,“ he replied nevertheless.

„Where could you settle down?“

Matthew shrugged and grabbed Dom's hair with his free hand to pull Dom's head up. „Where there are no walls and distinctly less humans,“ he whispered against Dom's lips. „Now, let's stop boring conversions and do something a lot more fun.“


	21. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spring has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it. Last proper chapter and then the Epilogue follows. And then some more. Posting this went so quickly compared to actually writing. I feel like I just started posting yesterday.

Spring had finally arrived.

Trees were blossoming, birds were singing and Matthew and Asche could ride without being wrapped up in layer over layer above layer of clothes. He should be singing and joining the bird song.

Instead, he was prowling through the streets looking for Dom. Chris had tried to keep him locked up in his mansion and had gone to find Dom. Matthew wouldn't just stay put and wait, though. He wanted Dominic fucking now, not to wait for his cousin to turn up with the object of his desire whenever.

Where was that bloody blond Rider? Dom knew it was spring. He also knew not to be absent without leave during early spring.

Neither Dom nor Aurus had been in the stables. Matthew couldn't ride out after them to find them, because Asche had left the stables during night as well. So, Matthew had walked through the streets and pubs, growling at anyone who would get too close to him.

He had ended up at his parents’ house, snarled at them and left again. They still tried to ignore him most of the time. Their motives had changed, though, Matthew was sure. For years, it had been disdain for the apparent failure he was, now it was a mixture of fear and embarrassment for their misjudgment.

He didn't care. He had moved most of his belongings to Dom's about a month ago and not seen his parents since then.

At times, it made Matthew feel calmer than he had been in months. Still, he hadn't quite grown used to actually thinking of Dom's place as home. Settling down was a scary thought and having a place to call _home_ was just the first step to settling down.

And yet, Matthew and Asche found themselves ready for commitment. If they just could find Dominic…

Matthew's tail twitched and he bared his teeth at the passerby that stood and stared at him. She shrieked and rushed away from Matthew.

_Try home. He won’t find you on the streets._

„He’s not there.“

_He will be. Get home, Matthew. I don’t want to waste time with you meandering through the city._

Matthew growled and looked up at the sky. The sun was hanging low in the West already, evening was close. Maybe getting back was the best option.

He looked around, which part of Amberburg was he in actually?

_Don’t ask me. You were the one who stormed off like a headless chicken._

„I know,“ Matthew sighed. „We might be in the living quarters behind the North market and cloth trade quarter.“

_Keep going West. You shouldn’t be too far from the palace._

Matthew nodded and walked into the nearest alleyway. It still took him until dusk had settled before he stood in front of Dom’s — _their_ — house.

He spotted his brother sitting on the steps in front of the door. If Quentin was sitting in front of the house, it meant that on top of having to deal with that annoying twat, Dom wasn't at home yet either.

Quentin looked up at Matthew and stood.

„Don’t even think about pestering us tonight,“ Matthew snapped while reaching for his key.

„Where should I stay until our parents have fallen asleep?“ Quentin whined and shifted closer to Matthew. „They don’t want to see me.“

Matthew snarled and pushed his brother away from himself. „I don’t fucking care.“

Quentin flinched and took a step back, almost falling when his foot found no immediate ground before the step. „What’s happened to you to be in such a bad mood?“

„Nothing,“ Matthew growled and pushed the door open. He was about to slide inside and shut the door in Quentin's face when a familiar odour distracted him from the pest that was his brother. He turned to look at the street to watch Dom advance.

Matthew drew a deep breath through his nose. How he wasn't drooling right now was beyond him. Dom smelled of dragon scales, hay and forest, the strong smell of Aurus still lingering. They needed to feel Dom and Aurus, needed to feel a strong male. Matthew shivered.

Dom glanced at Matthew and drew a visible breath in before turning to Quentin. He put one hand on Quentin's shoulder and turned him around. „They’re in heat,“ Dom whispered. „Go stay at your cousin’s place, you really don't want to be here tonight.“

Matthew stared at the hand on Quentin's shoulder and bared his teeth. He reached out and grabbed Dom's poncho.

„ _Dominic!_ “

Without paying any unnecessary attention to Quentin, Matthew pulled Dom into the house and kicked the door shut. He let himself fall against the door and pulled Dom against him, pressing their lips together.

„I've been looking for you since I saw Asche wasn't in the stables,“ Dom gasped. „Where have you been?“

„Looking for you.“

Matthew tore at Dom's poncho, trying to pull it over Dom's head without stopping the frantic kissing. „She’s in the forest, our clearing. You know the hut…“

Dom pulled his head back, hands on Matthew's shoulders. Matthew whined and tried to follow, but Dom kept him pressed against the door at arm's length.

Dom frowned. „What? Are you…?“

„ _Find me…_ “

„Are you sure?“

„ _Of course. Now stop trying to have a conversation,_ “ they whined and finally yanked that bloody poncho over Dominic's head. „ _We’ve talked about this._ “

„Yes, and it ended with you not being ready.“

„ _We’re now._ “

Dom swallowed and pulled Matthew's poncho off before diving in to suck on his neck. His hand moved to Matthew's nape and he pulled Matthew's head towards him. „Five minutes,“ Dom panted. „Just give us five minutes.“

He reached down to take Matthew's hand and pulled him towards the parlour. Once there, Matthew pulled away and collected the pillows lying around. He compiled them in the corner next to the bookshelf. Once done he fell down on the pile and turned to look at Dom.

The blond Rider looked down at him, pupils blown, but wearing a broad grin. „You're building a nest already?“

Matthew grunted. „Shut up and get naked.“ He paused and looked around himself before looking up at Dom again. „ _Do you like it?_ “

„It looks rather comfortable,“ Dom replied. He knelt down and brushed his thumb along Matthew’s cheekbone before pecking his mouth. „You're scaly.“

Matthew shrugged and pulled his tunic over his head. He knew Asche and him were rather unstable at the moment, their bodies shifting and changing even without purpose. „You knew that's what you’d get when mating with us.“ He bent forward to pull off his gaiters, cursing at the straps that insisted on holding them against his legs. Finally undone, he tossed straps, gaiters and boots away.

Matthew fell back and looked up at Dom, lifting his legs towards the already naked man. Dom grinned and grabbed the trousers, pulling them off Matthew and tossing them away.

Matthew let his legs fall down again, lying spread and open. He could feel the breeze of the forest on his skin and the strong smell of Aurus in his nose. He lifted his hands towards Dom who stood above him, nostrils flaring and eyes dark.

Wind was caught in spread wings as they danced in pirouettes above the trees. Tales tangled with each other and wings brushed against wings even mid-air.

Dom fell to his knees, hovering above Matthew, and sucked on his index and middle finger before pushing them into Matthew.

Matthew howled and arched his back, clawing at Dom's shoulders. He could smell the sharp odour of iron and blood. He pulled Dom further down to lick the trickle of blood from Dom's arm. „I’m sorry,“ he whispered. „No scratching, no biting.“

Something bigger than fingers pushed inside and Matthew tried to roll around. He was stopped by Dom's hands on and in him though. It made him howl in frustration. He could already feel Aurus' weight on his back, could feel him deep inside.

„Dominic, please. Oh fuck, so big… Please… Need you. Now…“

Dom pulled his fingers free, but still hovered above Matthew, not letting him turn onto his front. „I quite like seeing you like this. I could watch you writhe and beg for me all day.“

„You can watch me writhe and beg anytime to your heart’s content, but you’re not going to miss the conception of our child,“ Matthew snapped. He reached up and put his claws around Dom's head. „You're going to fuck me now.“

„As you wish, princess,“ Dom purred. He sat up, allowing Matthew to turn onto his hands and knees.

Matthew pushed his backside up and looked over his shoulder. „Please, Dominic.“

Dom didn't reply, he just pushed inside with one deep thrust, picking up Aurus' quick pace right away. Matthew closed his eyes, feeling his body shift, feeling their mind becoming fuzzy. So close to completion and beautifully filled.

He felt teeth in their right shoulder, sharp, blunt, breaking skin and bruising scales. Deep guttural moans and a grunted whisper made their way through the haze of their shared mind.

„You belong to us.“

Matthew howled and spread his wings. His tail wrapped around Dom and he came before he felt wind against the leather of their wings again. He felt Dom and Aurus pulsing in them, filling them with warm seed.

They stretched, arms pushed forwards and claws and fingers stretched. They yawned, purring when a soft hand stroked over a bent spine as a scaly snout nuzzled along a jaw.

Eventually, Dom and Aurus shifted and pulled out. Matthew felt Aurus curling around Asche while he fell to his side, facing Dom. They grinned at each other.

„You marked us,“ Matthew giggled and reached up to trace the bite marks on his right shoulder.

„You mated with us,“ Dom replied. He grinned broadly and reached out to stroke through Matthew’s hair, pulling on one of the insignia braided into the long strands.

„Mates,“ Matthew repeated. He rolled onto his back and held his belly. He smiled. „I can feel it. We’ll be parents.“

Dom chuckled and shifted closer to lay a hand beneath Matthew’s. „Who would have thought you’d become a mother one day?“

„Do you think we’ll be a good mother?“

„I’m sure,“ Dom replied and pulled Matthew tighter against himself. „As long as you leave the education up to Aurus and me.“

Matthew giggled. They fell silent for a while before Matthew spoke again, „You know we have to leave in the morning, right?“

Dom sighed and stroked his fingers along Matthew’s spine. „I was afraid you would.“

„The child of Asche and Aurus will be of too much interest to all the wrong people. We want the little one to grow and find their human without schemers trying to interfere.“

„You could do what most dragon parents do, lay the egg and leave.“

Matthew lifted his eyebrow at Dom’s suggestion. „Or we could raise the child to become strong and independent,“ he stated.

„I know you wouldn’t ever leave our child behind,“ Dom replied and pecked Matthew’s lips. „How long will you be gone?“

„I don’t know,“ Matthew whispered. „Years, I’m afraid.“

„Will I hear from you?“

„Stories maybe,“ Matthew answered. „We won’t be able to avoid civilisation all the time.“

„What about Chris and Tom?“

Matthew shifted, feeling a slight, dull pain in his shoulder where Dom had bit down. „I’ll see Tom in the morning. Tell Chris I’m sorry for leaving without notice. I hope he won't sack me.“

„I don't think he'll ever sack you,“ Dom chuckled. „We'll just spread random rumours about you being on some secret recon missions or training sessions.“

„Good idea,“ Matthew giggled. „Let them kill me a few times, I like those.“

„I rather not kill you, stupid,“ Dom grunted.

Still giggling, Matthew crawled over Dom and straddled him. He bent down, letting his lips linger against Dom's. „They're usually the most ridiculous,“ he purred before pressing their lips together.

Matthew moved his hands, stroking along Dom's arms until he could grasp the wrists. He led them behind himself, pressing them against his bum. „You’ve got us all night still. What do you want to do?“

„We just want to hold you for now,“ Dom whispered. He squeezed one of Matthew's bum cheeks, while stroking the other hand up and down Matthew's spine.

Matthew purred softly and closed his eyes, relaxing against Dom's body. He felt Asche drifting to sleep, Aurus' body curled around her and heads pressed against each other.

„Next time you built a nest, don’t forget the blanket,“ Dom grunted, but Matthew didn't reply. He just hummed and allowed himself to drift to sleep.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it. That’s where this story was meant to end. However, a little detail made my mind tick some more and change the originally planned end of this. So what’s next? There’s three titbits, random observations you could say, from three characters through whose eyes we don’t often see. And then there’s another illustration that set off my mind and was actually the first, drawing I did for this.
> 
> I might post those new things in a different story thing that’s part of the series here.
> 
> After that… well… Let’s Wake the Fire, shall we? *wink*wink*

The walls and watchtowers of Amberburg had rose above the trees a few hours ago. Usually, they'd already have reached the town, but today they couldn't fly all the way. They had tried for about an hour, sometimes two, but then claws would dig into Matthew's skin and the small body beneath his poncho started shaking too hard to safely hold on.

They already had used up their flying contingent today, so Matthew and Asche were constricted to walking.

„You know, you can fly,“ Matthew stated and stroked along her neck.

_I wouldn't want to leave you all alone, walking like the loner you really are._

„But I'm not alone,“ Matthew chuckled. He pulled the collar of his poncho away from his chest and looked inside. Two golden eyes looked back at him. „Are you up for a some slow flying? Will only take a few minutes.“

The little one squeaked and withdrew further into the poncho, his claws digging into Matthew's skin.

„Take that as a no, shall I?“

The little one chirred and his tail wrapped around Matthew's waist. Matthew smiled and reached beneath his poncho to stroke a tiny scaly head.

„We just keep walking another hour or two,“ Matthew stated.

 

In the end, it took them almost three hours until they stood in front of Amberburg's gates. A young soldier stood in front of the gates. He shifted when he saw Matthew and Asche advance.

„What's your purpose?“ he squealed.

„Going home,“ Matthew grunted.

„I've never seen you, or that dragon, in this city.“

_You know, I now remember why we never quite felt at home here._

Matthew sighed and nodded. He reached up to stroke along Asche's snout.

„Funny, I never saw you in this city either,“ Matthew growled and made to walk past the guard. He was stopped however by a lance pointing at his throat.

_Well, at least they haven't built a hero cult around us._

„Listen, ickle fledgling,“ Matthew growled at the guard. „Up until now, you've met me in a good mood. Trust me, you don't want to fucking spoil that.“

_Matthew!_

He felt claws digging into his back and winced. Matthew closed his eyes and drew a deep breath to calm himself. He held his hand beneath his poncho and smiled when he felt a snout pressed against it.

„Oi, Bellamy!“ someone shouted down from the walls. „How long have you spared us from your presence now?“

Matthew looked up and spotted one of the high rank Riders. „Might have been six years. Did you miss me, Vivers?“

„We thought you had finally gotten yourself killed. Our stables sure didn't miss you!“

„Are you telling me you didn't have renovations for six years?“ Matthew laughed. „I'm afraid we'll have to burn them down first thing tomorrow.“

„Please don’t, Marshal Wolstenholme has already started growing grey hair.“

_Can you imagine Christopher with grey hair?_

Matthew giggled and shook his head. „My little cousin with grey hair? Never.“

He looked back at the guard who had let the lance sink down and was shifting backwards. Matthew bared his teeth at him and with a squeal, the young guard stumbled over his own feet.

„Matthew!“ a familiar voice shouted from the forests.

Matthew turned around, almost squealing with joy. He heard Asche giggling in his mind.

In front of them, a golden dragon hovered, scales and medals glistening in the afternoon sun. „Time to meet your fathers,“ he whispered just as Dom jumped off Aurus and rushed towards Matthew, while Aurus turned to Asche and nuzzled her snout.

Dom's hair had grown, Matthew noticed, and he had foregone shaving more often than not. It surprised Matthew just how much that little stubble excited him. Matthew also noticed a few more medals and insignia on Dom and Aurus.

What hadn’t changed at all in those six years, however, was his craving for that stupidly grinning, golden Rider. He hadn't known just how much he missed the feel of Dom's skin and hair beneath his fingers.

Matthew felt the little one shifting beneath his poncho, but before he could poke his head out of the collar, Dom had already rushed towards Matthew and grabbed his head with both hands. Dom pulled him closer and crashed their lips together, stubble scratching against stubble as tongues intertwined.

Matthew just wanted to lift his hands to Dom's hair when he felt the little one push himself through the collar of his poncho. The little one growled, the sound still too high pitched to convey a serious threat. He crawled onto Matthew's shoulder and hissed at Dom.

Matthew laughed and pulled away from Dom, stretching his arm for the little one to crawl onto. „It’s alright,“ he giggled. „He’s your father, he’s allowed to kiss me.“

The little one climbed along Matthew's arm. He was almost completely black bar his golden eyes and claws. The leather of his wings and the ridges on his long tail were golden as well. His head was barely bigger than Matthew's hand and his slim body reached from wrist to elbow. His tail was long enough to curl around Matthew's shoulder.

Dom gasped while Aurus shoved his head over Dom's shoulder. „Is this…?“

He reached out to touch the little head, but the tiny dragon pulled it back.

Matthew nodded and smiled at the little one who had turned his head to him. „Our son,“ Matthew replied softly.

„He’s…" Dom whispered. He stared at the little dragon who looked around at the curious crowd that had gathered around them. The dragon yapped and turned on Matthew's arm, hiding beneath the poncho within a few moments.

Dom looked up at Matthew, his eyes glistening. „He's so beautiful.“


End file.
